New Blood
by Fanatic-Heretic-101
Summary: An InGen scientist is mutated into a half human/half velociraptor after a laboratory accident at Jurassic World. Abandoned by the company he worked for and forced into becoming a Jurassic World attraction, being placed amongst the Raptor Squad, the scientist plots with the Raptor Squad to help him escape and become human again during the Second Isla Nublar Incident.
1. Prologue: A New Project

**Prologue: A New Project**

"We need to create another..."

\- Claire Dearing

 **STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

The reoccurring rhythm of rushing feet on disinfected floor, the racing beats of his heart synching alongside the frantic movements as he ran down the long, empty corridor of Jurassic Worlds' Laboratory. Clenching a file full of scientific documents in-between sweat-laden hands that shook and twitched, he took a deep breath, attempting to suppress the accumulated fear held inside him - a process he had gotten all to familiar with. Gazing downwards with hesitant eyes while moving in a hurry, he catches a glancing look at the papers he was holding, the voice of his superior repeating herself to him in a memory, _"This company needs reliable employees to maintain itself. If your reports are not submitted by 3:30, you will be on the next boat off Isla Nublar alongside the guests."_

Jurassic World's Management had demanded the reports be submitted days ago, preceding a ("standard") debate to why they were now overdue. After negotiating an extension to the due date however, certain circumstances had acted against him and prevented him from fully using the new allocated time to its full advantage - he had already created a variety of excuses to what those circumstances were, to why fate had further hindered him, but the real truth was expressed by his work colleagues; undisciplined, lazy procrastination on his part despite the second chance. Regardless of what fulfilment Management was requesting of him, he knew that they were not joking when the possibility of being fired was brought to the table, _Just tell them what they want to hear and you're be good._ He thought, trying to relax with shaky breaths at the thought of what was to come before seeing the InGenlogo printed on one of the files; causing his pace to quicken and pulse to rise higher.

He had built a questionable reputation amongst the Jurassic World staff, as a scientist who would rather DO the actual science behind creating the Park's attractions, then jump through corporate hoops and WRITE about the science to company bloodsuckers who didn't bother to concern themselves with the art of creating Dinosaurs. After all, it wasn't everyday you resurrected the soul of a long extinct creature back to life for the world to admire - much less get paid handsomely to do it often, _It doesn't make sense. What is the point of creating these Park asset reports for Management, when they are never going to follow up on what they propose._

The waste of scientific time and resources was a determent to those, who like him, preferred to not concern themselves with the game of navigating InGen's hierarchy and the obligations between the members of different strata, a system that only seemed to restrain his efforts; to those like him, who saw purpose in their scientific work, opportunity to advance the field of Genetics to thresholds never before witnessed - if only Jurassic World's leaders wasn't so ignorant, they would see that too. And so it was because of his conflicting view with the company and rebelliousness towards them which explained the situation he was currently in- his superior threatening to fire him for lack of dedication (or conformity depending on how you look at it), _I have to focus on this more often. If Management wishes to restrict Jurassic World's evolving change, that is their mistake. I don't run a company or theme park, I create Dinosaurs._

Rounding a corner without slowing, he flicked his digital watch upwards, checking the time just as the last stretches of deserted corridors approached:

 **3:44PM**

 _I'm late!_

With tense limbs and heating muscles he sprints down the corridor, strangling the file he held, the pounding beat of his pulse matching the thumping impacts of his feet, sweat soon dripping from his forehead. Like most of Jurassic World's Laboratory corridors, this one was empty, void of obstacles and people, allowing him a chance to hurry without fear of colliding with someone or something.

 _I'm fired for sure._ Thought Roberto, his pulse racing faster as his legs ran harder.

For several minutes he rushed through a repeating series of identical corridors, his lungs screaming for mercy, legs hurting and sweat flowing despite his athletic build that should have made him accustomed to this sort of trauma. Eventually he sighted a distant metallic door at the far end of the corridor he just entered; his goal. Slowing down and sighting with relief, he attempts to relax his frantic body with a reassuring thought, _Okay, okay, okay, just relax, breath and smile_.

Taking in deep mouthfuls of fresh air as the heaving tension in his legs and chest slowly began to ease, Roberto wipes away the sweat of his forehead onto his sleeve. Taking a moment to catch his breath and rest, he leans against one of the corridor walls and readies himself for what was to come upon opening that door, _Just don't stare into her eyes, she'll turn you into stone_. A voice in his head warned him, its tone blurring the line between humour and fact at what it stated...

After recovering, Roberto walks towards the door before freezing just outside of it. Flipping his finger through the file he checks to make sure no documents had fallen out on the way, before breathing another sigh; everything seemed to be in place, _Okay, let's get this over with_.

As his still slightly shacking hand moved to knock on the door, his eyes became drawn to the bold, black letters on the door; gulping:

 **Claire Dearing**

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in." Replied a women's voice.

 _Remember don't stare into her eyes. She's a killer._

* * *

Gripping the cold metallic handle before twisting it, Roberto slowly pushes the door open to reveal blazing sunlight shining through the window opposite the side he entered from, its view offering a spectacular image of Jurassic World's Main Street below the building he was standing in. Shielding his eyes from the blinding light while walking to the table positioned in the centre of the room, Roberto grabs the closest chair, placing his file onto the table before sitting down.

"You're late." Stated a women's voice, her tone full disappointed annoyance.

Squirting his eyes through the glare, Roberto's hazed vision gradually adapts within the room's lighting; eventually the light dims into an image of Claire Dearing who sat across from Roberto with frowning eyes and crossed arms, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Responds Roberto, hopping to hide his exhaustion and fear.

Maintaining her agitated frown, Claire shrugs off the scientist's words as her breathing became more rapid, her voice sterner, "Your reports?"

Placing his hand on the file laid across the table, Roberto shifts it closer to his superior, beads of sweat dripping from his palm as he did so, "Right here." _God she is terrifying._

Claire took the file in hand, shifting through its contents with brief glances before placing the reports over to the side of the table and on top of the other reports stacked together in pile that resembled a tower. It was at this moment that Roberto noticed someone else was inside the room with them; a shadow figure standing further back in the glaring light, his arms placed behind his back as he stood facing away with a straight posture. With inquisitive eyes that spoke of intelligence the unknown man gazes outside the window at the view of Jurassic World conveyed before him while breathing relaxed and calm breaths - as if thinking intensely about something, _Doctor Wu!?_ Thought Roberto, a wave of surprised fondness washing over him, drowning his fear and depositing excitement in its place - the man who he had always looked up to, now stood in the very room he was in.

Noting the shifting focus of her employee moving away from her, Claire's frown intensifies at Roberto before attempting to gain the latter's attention once more, "Ahem!"

Turning his sight back towards Claire, Roberto is met with a sinister look as his boss spoke, "How many times this month has this happened?" She inquires, pointing at the large stack of files resting on the table's side, her frowning glare retained.

"Five?" Replies Roberto nervously.

"Seven. What's your excuse this time?"

 _Quick think of something!_

"A lot of the results from the experiments took far longer then expected to get. I believe it might have been the new equipment, it hasn't been used before so it might not have worked well."

 _Really? Your going with that excuse?_

Claire's agitated look descends into one of menace, her folded arms tense, as she speaks in an unimpressed tone, "You know our engineers tested that new equipment? It works just fine."

An unnerving silence followed, with Roberto's pulse rising, a ball of fear building up inside him at the realisation of where the conversation was leading, "By all accounts I should fire you..."

 _Yep, it's done. I'm finished._

Claire pauses mid-sentence to take a breath of fresh air, before grabbing the table's edge with a strong, anger centred grip, "But Doctor Wu here, seems to believe your worth keeping." Explains Claire, gesturing to the other scientists present with them, her voice masking a growling tone.

Roberto snaps his gaze away to look at Henry Wu, his eyes wide and mouth almost hanging open, _What? Doctor Wu said that!?_

"Yes, this one is worth having. Trust me." Spoke Wu, turning around to face the two with a faint smile while still keeping his arms behind him, the sound of his words and expression causing Roberto to smile back and Claire's infuriated grip to tighten on the table.

"But that's not the only reason why we are keeping you." Interrupts Claire, facing the more inexperienced scientist once more and speaking in the same sounding voice as before. Breathing another frustrated sigh, her gaze locks on Roberto as Wu watches the two interact within the silence that dragged on for several prolonged moments with not a word being spoken - eventually the stalemate was broken by Claire whose words sent a chill through the room they were in, "We need you to create another Velociraptor."

Roberto eyes widen further, his mouth now dropping as the inability to hold back his reaction became apparent, "What?!" His voice signalling the unforeseen surprise (almost shocked) response to what was just said.

"Vic Hoskins; InGen's private security-force leader as you should know, believes that the raptors will be more effective in a group of five - rather then a group of four." Explains Claire, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and sigh again.

"Usually I would do this, but we have more -" Wu pauses his voice before glancing over at Claire, who the latter snaps around to meet him with a raised eyebrow, her brief expression providing all the information he needed, "...important projectsto work on."

"Doctor Wu seems to believe you're the only one qualified enough to do this one; to create the Raptor."

"..What uh do you what me to make it look like?" Asks Roberto, a mixture of excitement and worry present in his tone as pride was slowly replacing the fear inside him at the request his superior and idol was giving him.

"We don't care. Just make it look investment-worthy, but still look like a Velociraptor. Don't go overboard with your, what do you call it? Gene splicing." Answers Claire.

"The sooner it is made, the better." Orders Wu -

 **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

All eyes are drawn to the sudden sound of digital clicking emanating from Claire's wrist watch. Gazing down at her device Claire spots the pixilated digits shown and rises her head to glance at the two men before standing out of her chair and pointing at Roberto, "You're dismissed. Get to work on this new project as soon as possible, you are free to use any methods deemed appropriate for the creation of this raptor...within InGen's safety guidelines of course."

Roberto too stands while listening to his superior, taking metal notes as to what she and InGen wanted him to do, meanwhile Wu began to walk towards the door, not paying the two any mind as they discussed the procedures. Wu opens the door and exits the room with Roberto trailing close behind but before the lesser scientist could leave, Claire's voice stops him briefly, "And just so we're clear, Roberto; your pay check is going to be deducted because of your late report."

 _Damn...Well at least I'm not fired._

 ** _5 Minutes Later_**

Leaning against a side wall of the empty corridor he had only minutes ago been running through, Roberto processes everything that had transpired with deep thoughts of contemplation alongside a relaxed pulse and steady breathing, _Whoa, I survived_. He thought sarcastically, relief cascading in him upon making it through the terror that was facing Claire Dearing in her natural habitat; her office.

Excited thrill came next, readiness to do what was to come and expected of him. Roberto pulls away from the wall and paces down the corridor in confidence, his head held high - towards the Laboratory,

 _In that case, let's go make a Dinosaur!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Fifth Raptor

**A/N: I forgot to mention this before but I will be trying to reply to ALL reviews when possible, so if you have any questions or concerns about this fanfic feel free to PM me so I can answer them - the last thing I want is to keep you in the dark. But with that said, if there's questions regarding plot I might be a little more hesitant in my answers as I don't want to give away anything that may contain spoilers; that's just how I am, so I apologise in advance. Other then that I'm very open so please don't be afraid to ask :)**

 **So to those who have reviewed, I'm going to answer your questions now:**

\- _George Edwards:_ I possible should have placed a explanation in the prologue so as to avoid any confusion like this, therefore I want to apologise for that; it was a mistake on my part. So the reason why I'm redoing this fanfic can be found on my profile if you want a detailed answer, but I'll just summarise it here: basically I wasn't happy with this fanfics' quality and decided it needed a complete do over hence why I'm re-writing it now.

As for Roberto being paired with one of the raptors I.E Blue, Delta, Echo or Charlie, I'm not ruling it out as a possibility for this story; however I can't say too much about it at the moment. All I can say is that it may be likely, but as for "who" - I guess you might just need to keep a open mind about that. Sorry but that's the way I am.

I hope that helps, and thanks for the reviews too!

\- _Matt:_ Like I told "George Edwards"; the reason why I'm redoing this fanfic is because I felt like it lacked enough quality and readability, you can check my profile for a more detailed answer but that's basically it in a nutshell. I believed that it was wasting its potential and so I've decided to try and improve it - the result is shown thus far and I'm planning to continue refining it further.

If you are still confused then just let me know, and I'll explain in a more better way for you - otherwise thanks for the reviews!

\- _Zarrelion_ : I hope you got my PM; you didn't reply so I'm just going to say what I send in the message here just in case you didn't receive it.

Thank you for your compliments, the grammar and layout was something I was REALLY hoping to improve upon from last time and your opinion helps to reassure me that I'm moving in the right direction so thank you for that! Also the flow was another area I saw myself needing to improve upon, again your opinions helps me acknowledged that I'm getting better and I have thank you again so THANK YOU!

 **Just one note though: when I reply to your reviews I will be attempting to use a 's PM system; if you're a Gust I will try to answer your concerns using the above format as this website does not allow its members to directly reply to Guests sadly :( - but other then that I have nothing more to discus, so you can move on to the story now if you want :)**

 **WARNING: Mild themes ahead**.

 **Chapter 1: The Fifth Raptor**

"This is how you play God..."

\- Dr Allan Grant (JP3).

Drowsiness covering his slaggy eyes, masking the once clear sight of his vision with a hazed lens of tiredness. Breathing relaxing gushes of air, wiping away the pounding tension from his throbbing forehead with a gentle hand. Streams of burning Laboratory light blazing above him, the luminous rays covering his project in silvery-white:

A bright white coloured egg lying in the centre of the Hatchery table; Roberto withdraws a syringe from its soft outer crust, taking a step back to observe his work, sipping at a cup of coffee before flicking his watch upwards to see the time:

 **10:36PM**

 _Well Mr Grady, I hope you are ready for a new pack for member._ Thought Roberto with a halfhearted smile, rubbing his tired eyes and groining - exhaustion leaching across his body, a blank expression replacing his faint smile: _Once this raptor is finally created..._

Hehad been relentlessly cloning raptor DNA for the past seven hours, tweaking it to his likings, changing its nature to suit the requirements of his superiors' expectations and his own. The egg that laid before him was the result of hard work coupled with forced academic labour and loyalty towards the company who demanded it - InGen:

Replacing the now empty syringe with a clipboard from the tray standing next to the Hatchery, Roberto pulls out a pen from his lab coat and proceeds to take notes on his projects' progress. Assessing it with a critical gaze, monitoring its conditions and revising the varies properties he had bestowed upon the soon-to-be created dinosaur. Eventually coming to stare at the pages he held with hesitance for a few deciding moments, wondering if he had made the right choice in giving Jurassic Park World's fifth Velociraptor features that read:

 **Red stripes**

 **Green scales**

 **Red eyes**

 _Why do I care?_ He thought, flipping through the papers before throwing the clipboard back and shacking his head; walking away from the Hatchery table with folded arms and breathing another series of deep sighs with a hung head - the pressure becoming too much:

 _Why does it matter if I like or don't like the way this raptor turns out? Management are the ones who need to be satisfied with this assist, not me._

Running his fingers through his hair, wiping away the beads of sweat clinging onto his forehead, Roberto glances over his shoulder at the egg lying behind him - the sight of it causing Claire's words to repeat themselves to him:

 ** _"This company needs reliable employees to maintain itself...By all accounts I should fire you..."_**

 _I have to get this right!_ Thought Roberto, the recalled Meeting with his superior forcing his body to turn back around:

Walking towards the egg with a racing heart, shacking hands and tense mind - Roberto freezes a few feet away from it, his eyes drawn to the white colour and how it reflected the harsh Laboratory light from its surface; reflecting his doubt, mirroring his fear back at him...

 _If I don't get this right, then my time in this company is finished._ He though, biting his lip as he steps closer to the egg, taking the syringe in hand and refilling it with a transparent liquid from one of the many beakers laying across the tray; going back to work on the assist InGen was expecting.

This was the most significant task Management had ever issued him, its daunting detrimental nature -was only rivalled by its honorific rarity. Like most Jurassic World scientists, Roberto was only issued the simple goal of creating calm family-friendly Triceratops, Gallimimus or Brontosaurus - but a Velociraptor? Only a rare few were given that job, a job made even more pressuring when considering that it wasn't just a Velociraptor Roberto was creating - it was a I.B.R.I.S raptor.

 _The I.B.R.I.S people sure do like to set the bar high._ Groins Roberto, struggling to push through the barriers of fatigue and doubt as he acknowledges the realisation.

The I.B.R.I.S (Integrated Behaviour Raptor Intelligence Survey) Project had been around for years now, those who were involved were renowned for being a somewhat secretive group of individuals responsible for the upkeep and training of the Raptor Squad. They sat on a respectively high threshold atop InGen's employment pyramid, with some members even matching the corporate position of Jurassic World's top scientists Dr Henry Wu.

 _Vic Hoskins definitely does._ Thought Roberto, beforeshrugging and shacking his head, attempting to centre himself on the task at hand as he feels his focus drifting away from it.

He slowly withdraws the empty syringe from the egg and refills it, proceeding to repeat the process as he casts the thoughts of the I.B.R.I.S project away; knowing that he didn't often concern himself with those people - Roberto was a scientist, not a dinosaur trainer. In his view, only crazy people tried to train dinosaurs.

 _Well I guess it's a good thing Jurassic World doesn't have too many crazy people._ Thought Roberto with a hint of sarcasm, allowing himself a faint smile while he continued inserting the syringe into the egg, injecting it with mixtures of chemical compounds that reconstructed the raptor's DNA, and accelerated its growth rate.

His faint smile disappearing, the thought of another prospect of the raptors' future replacing it; a question, in the form of the animals' most obvious feature - one that didn't require genetic modification to create:

 _What name will they give this raptor?_ WonderedRoberto, pondering over the question while resting his hand on the soft eggshell _, Charlie, Delta, Echo...maybe your name will be Foxtrot?_

Roberto was aware of how Mr Grady (one of the most important I.B.R.I.S person) had given the Velociraptors their names based off of the N.A.T.O phonetic alphabet with "Charlie", "Delta" and "Echo" being the most recent extracts. So would it not seem logical to work down the list?

Roberto walks over towards the other side of the Hatchery, picking up another beaker filled with a strange chemical mixture before adding it to another. Rubbing his hazy eyes once more, and taking another sip of his coffee; exhaustion finally starting to overpower him as he surrenders to the tiredness.

 _Hopefully I should be done soon._

Then a idea occurred to Roberto, a spark of genius, so blinding obvious it felt like a punch to his face. Roberto catches a reflecting glare from the corner of his eye and turns to it, spotting a cabinet on the other side of the Laboratory, a cabinet that held a large collection of chemical mixtures and substances stacked together behind transparent glass.

His gaze shoots back to his work, then back to the cabinet again, before returning back to his work once more. Roberto plants his palm into his face and sighs:

 _Why didn't I think of this earlier?!_

Management had been very specific in their request of having the Velociraptor created as soon as possible.

But they didn't say _how_ to do it:

Roberto moves across the Laboratory, towards the cabinet, his vision outline blurring and becoming increasingly more hazy as fatigue took hold. Taking out several beakers, he moved back to the Hatchery on shacking legs, placing the beakers onto the tray.

 _This will accelerate the growth rate. The raptor will be made sooner, Management will be happy, and my job won't be in danger any longer. Genius!_

Roberto slowly extracts the liquids from one of the beakers into the syringe, before injecting it into his project. He watched intensely as the chemicals reacted with each other within the egg, hoping for a sign of progress as he monitored the eggs' biological properties.

A heart rate eventually appearing, signalling that the raptor embryo was alive.

Roberto's eyes lite up with excitement, wiping the cloud of exhaustion away from them, his own pulse rising as he saw the waving lines of the embryos heart rise and fall on the monitor next to the Hatchery. What would have taken hours to create, had just been produced in seconds.

 _Hah it's working!_

But it was not to last. His moment of triumph was shattered by the soul-crushing sound of static beeping, the line on the monitoring dropping flat; almost as soon as the chemical reaction started, it had stopped, and with it Roberto's joy had died.

 _What! That's it?!_ Thought Roberto, lookingquestionably at his work with a agitated disappointed expression, frowning his eyes and bitting his lip. The once joyful beating of his heart losing the rhythm as it became more static, his breath now forced and harsh. Looking down at his watch with reluctance, hesitant eyes that was bleeding back into the realm of tiredness, Roberto saw the time and groined:

 **10:39PM**

Rubbing his eyes again in a attempt of clearing them, Roberto wipes the beads of sweat from his neck with a weak hand, the blazing Laboratory lights sapping away at his strength as he continued to exhaust himself at the project InGen was demanding.

 _I should keep going. At this rate and If I'm lucky, I might be done by...12:10?_

Like a lost traveller at a intersection, Roberto was now at a cross road. Struggling to decide what to do next, what path to take as he stood within the silent Jurassic World Laboratory. Watching the single thing that his whole future career depended on; the egg that held a tiny raptor embryo, now dead and lifeless.

He could continue at his current rate, but that would mean tampering with the raptors' DNA for another hour or so, something his mind and body was against as their expressive resentment and fatigue-like state showed him. Or he could continue modifying the raptors' DNA like he had just done, now with far more effective means, while employing more sophisticated techniques - which was suddenly making Roberto feel very nervous about doing.

He takes a step backwards, away from the Hatchery while clutching the empty syringe with a tense, sweaty arm. Shifting his glancing gaze between the egg, the needle and the chemical mixtures; his chest tightening and heart racing as he rested his eyes on the syringe.

 _...Maybe I should not rush this? Maybe I should take my time and do this the right and safe way?_

 _But think about your job! Think of how munch praise management would give you, and Doctor Wu._ Whether it was logic or inner pride; a voice suddenly appeared inside Roberto's mind, screaming its reason at him in a tone that blended appeal and promise.

Roberto freezes, doubt seizing him up at the sound of his subconscious self and what he spoke of. Pondering through the words for several minutes with a intensity that soon made his head pound with pain, the glide of sweat down his neck reflowing, his eyes shooting between the egg and the syringe he now held with a tense hand, as he hung his head and gulped:

 _How did I arrive at this point?_

It was no mystery to Roberto that Management was becoming increasingly bitter towards him; with a work ethic like his, one that despite had made him well established at Jurassic World, was now dangerously saturated from years of disappointed employe and employees alike - his unmeasurable numbers of late reports being just a few of many little mistakes that over time had created a large one. They were becoming extremely sick of it.

How many more mistakes would Management accept before they fired him? Before they turned on him like a savage animal who had lost use for its helper?

Today was the closet Roberto had ever came to that fear becoming a reality, a fear that was to remove him from the job he loved and valued - and the future itself didn't look to bright either.

There was too much at stake here.

Grabbing the same beaker like last time, Roberto refills the syringe before injecting another DNA-altering substance into the egg. As the last drops fell out of the needle, Roberto replaces it with a different solution and follows through with the same process, watching the monitor with twitchy anxiousness as the first swaying lines of a heart rate reappeared from the black screen - signalling the embryos' life.

As the second injection ends, Roberto preps for a third and applies it, expecting a stronger pulse to appear on the monitor - only to have the same waving pattern as before with no difference; a failed result that did not work.

Pulling the syringe out of the egg and placing it back down on the tray, Roberto leans on the Hatchery with trembling arms, shaky legs fighting to support him as his head hangs in the blazing Laboratory lights. Wiping the sweat from his brow and groining, taking another deep breath and blinking, fighting to not let his heavy eyelids close as the weight exhaustion fell more heavy on them.

 _Okay, maybe that will do? I tried this method and it...seems to work, so I should leave it at that until tomorrow and continue then?_

 _No you can't stop now, you're almost finished! Think how great Management will feel knowing that you completed their asset within a day. A day!_ Roberto's head buzzes, the ringing sound of his subconscious self once more making its opinion known.

Pacing back and fourth in front of the Hatchery on jumpy legs, stroking the sides of his skull with gentle hands, his fixed gaze set on the now steady beeping rhythm of waving lines, coming from the monitor that was being produced from the tiny dinosaur embryo inside its egg - Roberto stops, sighing as he analyses the embryo, wondering what to do with it:

He could either let it grow naturally, without genetic modification - but risk upsetting Management; risk losing the job he loved by not giving his superiors the raptor they wanted as soon as they wanted it?

Or he could help the creature grow faster - assist it into the world more quickly; Management would be satisfied, he would keep his job and possible receive a corporate bonus for his services?

Roberto's clouded eyes collapse into a frowning glare, the raptor embryo causing his already tight chest to contract further, the racing pulse of his heart pacing alongside with the rapid embryos'. He takes a deep breath, picking up the syringe with a strangling grip and gritted teeth:

 _It's just a animal!_

In the next few minutes following compromise after compromise of accelerating the embryos' growth; a noxious scent began to leak from the varies injected areas, bubbling to the outer edges of the egg shell with a overpowering smell - preceding the emergence of a strange white foam coming from inside the egg itself.

Roberto stops working to stare with wide, shocked eyes at the foam and gas, reluctantly shifting himself around the Hatchery with frantic movements as he noticed more and more escaping chemicals leaving the egg - the coursing heart beat of the embryo rising and falling at near instant intervals on the motors' digital screen.

A rush of gas fills Roberto's face, forcing him to withdraw with chocking gasps as he snaps around and stumbles away from the egg in a attempt to find fresh air to breath:

"That's...not..normal." His tone choked and harsh as he forces the words through a clenching throat that felt like sandpaper, the effects of the gas beginning to take hold...

With the gas dissipating and his breath returning; Roberto stands upright to glare at the foam covered sphere with uncertain annoyance, his shifting gaze snapping between egg and monitor; the cascading waves flattening, the embryos heart rate steadying.

 _You're..still...alive? Good. In that case I will leave you here until tomorrow...then I will finish your creation -_

 _No don't stop! It just needs a little more. You're almost done, remember what's on the line!_

Running his hands through his hair, Roberto paces around the Hatchery with deep slaggy breaths, the gas clinging to his throat while his mind raced and pounded with tension; briefly considering his thoughts before deciding to act:

 _Okay okay okay, just a bit more. The embryo should be done by then_.

Refilling the syringe, injecting the egg with more dosages like a gardener watering a plant; Roberto moves at a faster speed then before, determined to finish as the foam becomes thicker and gas intenser - injection after injection doing little to stem the flow of chemical runoff...

Another eruption of gas drifts into Roberto's face, filling his lungs with a overpowering scent that almost forced him to his knees, choking violently as he clamped on the Hatchery for support, his throat screaming for air - the monitor's line exploding into chaotic peaking waves of heartbeats, the embryos' pulse going into overdrive.

Moving away from the noxious fumes on almost crawling hands and knees, Roberto wipes tears away from his burning eyes as the cleansing clearness of fresh air replaces the toxic poison, slowly rising to his feet on wobbling legs with shaky breaths.

Turning around to face the monitor, it's racing beeping rising ever higher as the wave crests peaked; Roberto's eyes shoot open in disbelief as he sees the foam and gas laden egg begin shake - was it hatching?

 _No, not now! You're not ready yet!_

Still clutching the syringe in hand, Roberto forgets about the gas, he forgets about his safety and he forgets about his morality. He rushes forward -

 _No don't do it-_

Too late. Roberto injects the _final_ dosage into the egg, causing the shacking to stop and the embryos' pulse to slow back to a normal rhythm, a final release of gas missing his face...

Roberto slumps against the Hatchery, a cold sweat leaching from his neck as he leans on the desk and breaths a relived sigh, the raptors' once racing heartbeat now synching alongside his own. Roberto hangs within the haze of burning light, casting a shadow across the egg, while resting a hand on the shell:

 _I'm finished...finally. My time here is done, and yours is about to begin; welcome to Jurassic World._

At last it was done. Tiredness hours of invested work, thought and care had been given to the creature that would determine his future employment life within the InGen corporation. The same creature that was now complete and ready, now stood before him, confined within the prison of its egg, soon to hatch and enter the world of Jurassic World. Roberto stood in thankful silence, gently pressing his palm against the smooth white surface, warmth radiating from the crust as life now grew within - he was completely unaware of the gas rising above him...unable to notice until it was too late:

As Roberto reflected on his project for several minutes; the last traces of toxic gas rose above the Hatchery, away from the egg and him to collect near the Laboratory lights overshadowing the two. The noxious fumes concentrating close to the searing heat, before coming to produce a static popping sound that under the strain of thick glass began to ignite with powerful energy. More and more of the gas rose to become trapped by the glass panel - not escaping. More and more became centred into a single point of focused warmth that was rapidly turning to a fireball...

 **CRACK!**

Roberto jumps, snapping his gaze upwards to catch a final glimpse of the gas that turned from white to a midnight black, the glass panel breaking under the pressure of high temperature:

 _Get down!_

In a flash of fire the gas explodes, shattering the glass panel and Laboratory lights, the egg erupting into a pool of liquid as shrapnel perches its shell, killing the embryo inside.

Roberto is thrown on his back, unable to react as shards of glass smash into his head, knocking him out. The borderline beeping of the heart monitoring ringing in his ears, muffled by the explosion; His last thought before the darkness engulfed him was:

 _What happened?_

* * *

The damp coldness of the glass littered Laboratory floor, the cloud of toxic smog smothering his body like a blanket. Roberto laid unconscious within the dark confines of the room, unaware and unable to react to what was around him - what was happening to him; with every breath his unconscious self took, the poison gas entered his lungs, drifting within his veins, passing into his blood stream. Flowing to his cells, the gas made its way to Roberto's DNA, clinging to it like a leech - changing him, slowly changing him into something else, into something non-human. _.._

Countless hours would pass before the gas exhausted itself, but by then the damage would be done, and Roberto would be a changed...man(?)

 **A/N: By the way I.R.B.I.S is a official JP thing. It's not something I made just for this fanfic; you can check for yourself by going to the Jurassic Park Wiki and looking up I.R.B.I.S.**

 **Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 2: Amongest Raptors

**Chapter 2: Amongst Raptors**

 **A/N: Hello everyone. It has been far too long since I have last left this fanfic hanging, without a new update. That now changes.**

 **I am now making a conscious effort to continue this fanfic along the lines of my original intentions for it. I thank everyone of you for your patience in waiting for this update, that this story and its followers deserve to have.**

 **And so here it is; I hope you enjoy it :)**

 _"Welcome to Jurassic World...": Claire Dearing (JW)_

"Is he dead?"

A voice, unfamiliar and female arises from the depths of the darkness. It tone one of care and concern, solace within the perching black that floods his mind with unconsciousness.

"No he's not dead. He is still breathing."

Another alien voice as equal as the first answers, its tone more stern and curious but still female.

"Shhh he is waking up."

Amongst the drowning clouds of drowsiness that obscures his vision, Roberto's hesitant eyes squint to see the faint outlines of four humanoid figures standing over him. The blue colour of clear skies overhead.

 _I'm outside?_

His thought was answered by the shifting of his body; soft stroking blades of grass tubing against his back as he moves his awakening body in small increments of motion. A cool breeze gliding over his body, while the sound of distant birds chirping was matched by the ruffle of trees swaying with the wind. The warming touch of sunlight on his body, warming him in a sensation akin to bliss.

Sensory information was beginning to return to Roberto, and with it so too was his ability to process the information presented to him:

 _Ahhh, what happened? Where am I? And whose voice is that?_

In the following moments, Roberto's senses continued to refine their original abilities as further stimuli occurred to him. His vision was improving; the faint outline of shadows soon giving way to depth perception and colour recognition - the four figures he saw now appeared to be of similar heights but were wearing different coloured clothing...one was faintly yellow with brown lines along the sides. One was dark green with light green lines on their sides. Another was faint red with a scar across their mouth. And the last one had a distinct blue streak from the side of their eyes all the the down their body - odd clothing. Wait, was it clothing?

With Roberto becoming more awake with each moment, the four figures drew closer, leaning further down to observe their new visitor.

Then, Roberto eyes fully opened - gasping.

"Oh my god!"

Sweat suddenly spilling down his neck, tense muscles and rapid breathing. Wide eyes alongside a skipped heart beat greeted the sight he saw before himself; the four figures were not human.

Their bodies glistened with the colours mentioned as sunlight reflected from their scales, their tails swaying side to side. Roberto saw their muscular legs, positioned close so that they may pin him in place using their tow claws. Razor bladed teeth overlapped their smiling lips, their forearms curved inwards with knife claws ready to strike. And their eyes, their eyes burned a perching glow of yellow like the Sun - Velociraptors.

And he was right next to them.

"Stay back!"

Crawling backwards with a frantic rush, Roberto kicks up grass and dirt as his limbs claw at the ground in a desperate attempt to get away from the raptors. He didn't get far.

 **BANG!**

After several feet, a concussive force ravages the back of his head as Roberto's skull and back slam into something solid behind him.

Adrenaline surges fourth to counteract the sudden trauma, Roberto willing himself to not fall unconscious while dazed eyes act as his lenses for sight, the world spinning around him.

In a desperate mental struggle, he commands the blurred haze to depart his eyes and the aching of his head to stop as conscious awareness returns. Quickly shifting his gaze behind him, Roberto risks a glance away from the raptors and at the object he had ran into - his heart sinking:

Face-to-face with Roberto stood a solid slab of concrete, it's dimensions stretching several meters into the sky and it's width far to the left and right of him; a wall. A wall too large to climb over, too strong to go through and too wide to go around - Roberto was trapped.

His heart racing and body tenser, Roberto turns back towards the four raptors just as each took a step towards him.

"Don't come any closer!"

Petrified fear quickly gave way to sudden surprise as the raptors stopped, as if they had understood his plea. Quickly dismissing the thought, Roberto's frightened gaze soon meets the raptors' eyes. Beaming bright yellow that seemed to almost glow, their eyes spoke of sinister intelligence and dangerous intrigue, their smiling once a scary snare, now an emotionless expression. One of the raptors, the one with the blue streak on the sides, took a step closer to Roberto with claws outstretched.

"No, stay away!"

Freezing in place, the raptor tilts her head, a gesture relatable to that of confusion, before pulling her claws back and opening her mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth, "It's okay. We won't hurt you."

With a shocked gapping mouth and rapidly blinking eyes, Roberto stares at the raptor in disbelief, "Y-you can talk?!"

"Of course we can." Answers the red scared raptor.

"Are you alright?" Enquires the green stripped raptor.

Roberto shifts himself harder against the concrete wall, his arms shacking, "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Talking! You can't talk, you are raptors!"

The blue leader raptor takes a step back, her eyes opening wide. She turns to her fellow pack mates only to have her own surprised expression reflected in their gazes. Turning back to their visitor, she points a claw at Roberto, "But you are a raptor. And you are talking."

Watching the sharp point of her claw with suspicion, Roberto reluctantly follows its direction to look downwards; his body freezing still and breathing stopping - expecting smooth, white coloured skin, Roberto's chest and stomach was instead laden with small segments of dark green scales that glistened like the raptors' bodies.

 _What the hell?!_

Extending his arms outwards only to find the same scales covering them, Roberts sees the area that once were his fingers, now razor sharp claws that glimmered in the sunlight.

 _What is this!?_

Daring to delve even further, Roberto moves the claws towards his face, examining the features that were their via tracing the claws across his head; feeling his skull extend into a muzzle, Roberts opens his mouth and feel around, suddenly shunning in pain as he pricks his forearm on his raptor teeth that draws a few drops of blood.

 _This isn't possible!_

Shifting his shocked eyes downwards towards the legs; Roberts sees between his muscular thighs and calfs a thick mass of extended flesh that stood motionless in the dirt - a tail.

A tail that Roberto was able to sway side-to-side.

Gazing further down his slender legs, Roberto's eyes fall to a different shade of scale colour that, as he traced it, ran from the bottom of his body to the top of his neck; a bright red streak, just like the streak of the blue female raptor.

Clawed toes resided at the bottom of his legs, with a large oversized curved claw on each foot dominating the imagery. Roberto taps the claws at realisation that they were real too.

 _This isn't happening! This can't be happing!_

"See, you're a raptor. Just like us."

* * *

Standing upwards to press his back on the wall, Roberto's narrowed eyes and a pointing claw are directed towards the lead raptor, his voice full of agitation, "How long have I been here?!"

Blinking in surprise, the raptor takes a step back to give the newcomer space to process her answer, "A few minutes."

With rapid claws, Roberts pats his chest and traces his stomach, occasionally shifting his eyes from the raptors to the surface of his body, looking for any marking, "What were you doing to me?!"

"Nothing. We were just making sure you were okay. You were unconscious, so we thought you may have been injured."

Fast movement of his claws slowed and stilled until they fell to their original positions, their investigation not finding any signs of injury on his body; not a single scar or bite mark or bruise - the raptor was telling the truth, they did not hurt him.

Roberts feels the pacing beat of his heart also begin to still as he starred at the blue raptor. The shacking of his arms had stopped and the harshness of breathing began to become easy once more, his chests rising and falling in normals rhythms.

"Just breath and relax", reassures the blue raptor, her feminine tone soft and sweet as her eyelids lowered, "You're safe here. We won't hurt you."

"I-I need some space, please. Go away!"

With a snaring muzzle and raised claws, the red scarred raptor takes a quick step forwards, approaching Roberto with a sudden swiftness, her mouth growling, "You won't order Blue like that!"

The blue raptor slams her tail into the red raptors chest, stopping her companion from approaching further. Twisting around and snapping her jaws, Blue snares back at her subordinate with disapproval, "Echo, never speak on my behalf."

"Blue, he dares to order us."

"He is frightened of us. We will give him the space he needs and forgive him for his demands, demands that are justified."

Starring angry at Blue for several silent moments, Echo displays her teeth in agitation as she twitches her claws. Blue snaps at the air again with her jaws a few inches from Echo's snout, her own eyes narrowing sharply, "Walk away, Echo. Now."

Rolling her eyes as if in annoyance, Echo turns away from Blue before giving a final disapproved glance at Roberto by snapping at the air towards him. She walks away, towards the opposite end of the paddock with the other two raptors following closely behind, leaving only Blue and Roberto briefly alone before she too departed:

"Ignore my pack mate. When you're ready come and meet us...we don't bite."

With a steadying pulse and calming breaths, Roberto watches the blue raptor, Blue her apparent name, depart to leave him be before standing at the far end of the paddock where she seemed to have a conversation with her fellow pack members.

Stilling himself, Roberto lowers his body against the wall in a deep breath of air, his mind racing from everything he was processing, _I am a velociraptor? How is this possible?_

 _No it can't possible. This has to be some sort of dream, I should still be unconscious in the Jurassic World laboratory._

Taking a clawed digit and running it over his arm, Roberto proceeds to dig the tip beneath his flesh and tear, hoping the sudden trauma would wake him up. His efforts were met with sharp pain and beads of blood that seeped from his scar; as he watches the blood drip from his arm and onto the ground, Roberto soothes his injury as his eyes grow wide again.

 _Oh my god, this is real. I am a raptor._

 **A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but that's only because I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of writing again.**

 **Any further updates from this point forward will be submitted roughly within a week from each other - at least that's what I'm hoping for.**

 **I also hope you found this chapter interesting. I can promise that more interesting things will soon occur in this story later on, I assure you ;)**

 **Thanks for reading. Goodby and have a great day/night.**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Squad

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Squad**

"I believe I've spent enough time in the company of death.": Roland Tembo (JP:LW)

 **TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Echo rams her oversized toe claw repeatedly into the ground while the stiffening of her body intensifies. With narrowed eyes that fixed on the approaching Blue, she growls in annoyance before glancing over at the male raptor standing at the opposite end of the paddock to which they stood from, "You should have let me attack him."

"And why would I let you do that?" Answers Blue, stopping a few feet from Echo with an emotionless expression before following her sisters' gaze.

"Scared or not, he needs to learn some manners towards us."

Delta and Charlie follow Blue's approach, all four raptors now standing together as the argument to what to do next transpired:

"And you think force is the best way to earn respect?" Questions Blue, giving a side-way smirk of razor teeth at her sister.

"It's better to be respected through than fear than through love, Blue." Replies Echo, giving a similar smirk back.

"...What about Alpha, Echo? Do you respect him."

In an instant, Echo's growling tone is dropped, her eyes now wide. She looks at Blue with a questionable gaze that bordered almost ignorance of the question, "Of course I do."

"Is that through fear or love?"

"...Love."

"I rest my case, Echo."

Shacking her head, Echo turns back to face the distant Roberto who sat against the paddock's far wall. Biting her lip in combination to the stimuli of her sister's argument and the disconcerting sight of the new raptor; Echo turns back to Blue with a frustrated growl, "Even still, that doesn't solve the problem we have."

"What problem?"

"That." Echo gestures her head towards Roberto, her anguish growing, "What are we going to do with him?"

Narrowing her eyes and thinking carefully, Blue watches Roberto with the same intensity as Echo, both their contemplating gazes meeting at the sight of their target like focal points from two rays of light.

And the focus for the moments of silent contemplation that followed, was reflected back to them in the form of the hinderance that was Roberto himself; for the moments of silent acceptance to the issue that her sister was explaining, Blue felt a warming sensation fill her chest alongside the tightening of her jaws and tensing of her claws - she wouldn't admit it, but Echo was correct in this debate - the new raptor was a problem.

A problem that had to be fixed sooner or later, "Not hurting him is a good start, we may need to show him not to fear us, Echo."

"What is to gain from that? We don't even know his name."

"He could act violently towards us if he fears us."

"Are you kidding me?" Almost instantly, Echo's menacing expressions are dropped in favour of a smiling mouth and wide eyes of surprise, low growls are give way to subtly snickering laughter, "He was like a petrified piglet the first time he saw us. How is this, male raptor, a danger to us?"

"I didn't say he is dangerous to us. He is a danger to himself. Look at the way he reacted to us, he hurt himself trying to escape and almost had a heart attack the moment he awoke."

Digging her toe claws into the ground and flexing her thighs, Echo withdraws back into a scheming pose of teeth and claw that fixed back to Roberto, "I say we use his fear to our advantage, Blue. Show him that we are in charge, and that he shouldn't step out of line."

"No, absolutely not! I don't interact with others through fear."

"Well maybe you can. After all was it not through force, you earned my respect?" Echo points her claw at the scar running across her snout.

Narrowing her eyes, Blue takes a deep breath of air, "...That was in the past, Echo."

"But it's still worth considering. What if you use such a method on him?"

"I won't do it, because violence is a last resort only."

"Oh really? Was it a last resort when I wanted to become pack leader!?"

"Don't change the subject, Echo!"

"This is still relevant. You are more willing to use violence than you want to believe, Blue - so why not do it to the new raptor?"

"As I said that was in the past. If you want to-"

"Are you two serious?!" Rolling her eyes and moaning, Delta steps backwards from her arguing sisters. Turning around and walking away, she hears the continued debate behind her resume, it's volume decreasing the further she walked from Echo and Blue. Soon the words became little more than distant muffles as Delta approached paddock's outskirts, far from any of her sisters.

Standing amongst bushes and shrubs, Delta finds a tree to stand under and rest her body against in the shade before eyeing the male raptor, Roberto:

At the other side of the paddock, with scanning eyes and hesitant touches, Roberto feels the makeup of his body, analysing his properties; claws and teeth, tail and scales - all the features of a raptor. A raptor he apparently found himself now being.

Watching the confused look in Roberto's gaze, Delta tilts her head as she continued to observe him from afar, _I can't believe he didn't know he was a raptor, like the rest of us._ With narrowing eyes, her inquisitive watch focused deeper on Roberto in the silent moments that followed, her thoughts racing with questions about him:

 _Did he think he was something else? Something non-raptor?_

 _Where did he come from?_

 _Why did the humans place him with us?_

 _And who is you?_

So fixed was her gaze, so focused her attention that in the silence of her thoughts Delta lost track of time and the sense of her surroundings to such an extent that she jumped at the sound of Charlie sticking her head out from one of the bushes towards her older sibling, "Delta?"

"Ahhh!...Oh, hey Charlie."

Clenching a small laugh at the reaction to her frightened older sibling, Charlie repositions from inside the bushes, siding her tail across Delta's back as she moved to stand in the shade next to her sister. Feeling the stroking sense of scale on scale as Delta returned the physical touch with her own, Charlie's back relaxed; their secret greeting complete. A greeting they used that no one knew of. Not even their Alpha knew.

"What are you doing, Delta?" Inquired Charlie, an energetic smile on her face.

Returning the smile with a half attempt of her own, Delta gestures with her claws in the direction outside the undergrowth and at Roberto, "Watching."

Following the gesture, Charlie's eyes also meet at the same destination as Delta's. As the two siblings stared in confusion to the newcomer, Charlie tapped her claws into the tree they stood under, "Odd, isn't he."

"...A little.."

Roberto, after examinations of his new body were mostly finished by him, stands up straight, puts out his chest and stretches out his arms into a 'T' posture. Shaking them up and down in rapid movements, his arms briefly flap like a bird's wings before eventually stopping; a look of fascination on his face as he looks closely at the arm joints.

"..What do you make of him, Delta."

"I think he is lost or something. You can tell by the look in his eyes."

Charlie tilts her head, "He is a danger?"

"...I don't think so, Charlie."

"That's not what Echo believes."

"I'm not on Echo's side. Or Blue's."

"That makes two of us."

"Let our sisters argue over what to do with this newcomer. I prefer to introduce myself to him."

"Introduce? Wait, you mean speak to him?"

"Yes. How else am I going to introduce myself?"

"Shouldn't we give him more time? He did ask for space remember?"

"The longer we wait, the more Echo and Blue argue over what to do with him. Besides we need to break the ice eventually; why not now?"

Before another word was said, Delta shifts her body past Charlie's and steps out from the bushes that concealed her, "Delta!" Hisses her younger sibling from within the undergrowth, waving her tail towards herself, "Come back. He will see you approaching him."

"Good." Replies Delta, glancing back at her sister hiding amongst the shrubs before facing her objective; Delta lays her eyes on the distant Roberto and moves with a hurried motion towards him, the ruffle of plants behind her signalling that Charlie was too moving, no doubt leaving to warn Echo and Blue.

 _Let Charlie go and warn them. This new raptor must meet us sooner or later; let me be the first to start it off._

With swift feet and a swaying body, Delta runs ahead from her hiding place for several moments before steadying to a light jog and eventual walk as she drew closer to Roberto, her claws next to her chest and teeth not showing.

Hearing the approaching sounds of footsteps, Roberto raises his body off the concrete wall and stands up straight with a nervous look at the raptor that stood several meters away, "W-What do you want?"

"I want to introduce myself. My name is Delta."

Roberto' head sways side-to-side, scanning the surrounding open area that was this area of the paddock in an attempt to check that no more raptors were approaching or were readying to. Facing Delta again, Roberto breaths a subtly sigh of relief knowing it was only just him and Delta.

"Where are your pack mates?" Roberto's sight set on Delta's claws, a cold chill rising through his body.

"My sisters are busy arguing over what to do with you...I thought I would be the exception and speak to you instead."

"T-thanks...I guess."

"You're nervous aren't you? Just relax, I'm here to talk."

"O-okay."

"May I have your name?"

"Roberto."

"A pleasure." Delta offers a smile of trust to which Roberto meets with gritted teeth:

"Well Delta, can you please explain to me why I am here? I am not supposed to be in this...paddock."

"I can't answer that, Roberto."

"Could any of your pack mates?"

"They are just as confused about your arrival as I am. They wouldn't know the answer."

Roberto hangs his head, releasing a gush of air in the form of a forced sigh. Closing his eyes for a moments pause, he shacks his head side-to-side in a display of disappointment, _I'm not suppose to be in here._

Lowering her head to Roberto's, Delta whispers in a gentle tone, "Would you like to meet them? My pack mates?"

"...Why?"

"So you are not stuck over in this corner quivering in fear of them. And it might help take your mind off of things that are troubling you."

Raising his posture and taking another deep breath, Roberto blinks several times in reaction to Delta's offer, an unexpected proposal that had caught his attention, "Okay..fine. I'll follow you to them. But if this is some kind of trap-"

"Which it's not."

"...- you will be the first I attack."

Without another sound, Roberto approaches Delta and stares down her gaze, his crimson eyes meet her topaz eyes as he looks for any sign of decent; there was none. Taking another step Roberto stands next to the female raptor and waits for her to lead the way.

Delta turns around and proceeds to walk at a comfortable pace towards the remaining raptors, her sisters, who watched with mixed expressions as Roberto approach them, "My youngest sibling, Charlie, must have told them you were coming. Please try and make a good first impression." Whispers Delta, leaning close towards Roberto as the two walked side-by-side.

"Delta, how goes our visitor?" Hails Blue, offering a small smile to the approaching duo.

"He's a little frightened of us, but he is working to change that."

Roberto, stopping a few feet from the others with Delta at his side, eyes Blue with a curious gaze, looking her up and down, before repeating the same look to each raptor on her flank, "I am Roberto."

"Hello. I'm Blue.", pointing a claw to her left, "This is Charlie -"and pointing to her right, "I see you've already met Echo."

"Nice to meet you." Replies Charlie, a youthful friendly smile on her snout.

"Hi..." Gritted Echo, a snare of razor sharp teeth aimed at Roberto.

 _Blue. Delta. Echo. Charlie. Now I remember those names! They are the names Owen Gradly gave to the raptors he commands; this is his pack._

"Do you have a pack, Roberto?"

"No. I am huma-" Roberto chokes on his words and coughs several, times his mind racing, _Don't tell them, idiot! They might kill you if they think you are not completely one of them!_

"You are what?" Inquired Delta, tilting her head in confusion.

"I-I am alone. I don't have a pack."

Echo raises the equivalent of an eyebrow at Roberto, a smirk on her face, "A raptor without a pack?...Interesting."

"I thought the humans would have given you a pack to live with."

 _The humans didn't give me a pack because_ I am _human! I'm not suppose to be a raptor like these animals._

With shrugging arms and biting his lip, Roberto looks at Blue and speaks, "Mistakes were possible made on the way, but as a result; I work alone."

"So it's just you by yourself?"

"Yes."

"I can't imagine not having my sisters around...I can't imagine working alone like you do." Answers Blue with widening eyes of contemplation.

"I can't imagine working efficiently in a team, hence why I like working alone...Less arguments." Mused Roberto, a jittering feeling growing in his tail, _Please change the topic from me to something else._

"You must forgive the sudden chaos of your arrival. The humans gave no hints to you being brought here."

 _Why would they. There're humans and you're just assists to them._

Pointing at the lead raptor,

"I take it you are in charge here...Blue?"

"No, I am the Beta. Our Alpha is the one in charge."

"Which of you is the Alpha?"

"He is." Mused Blue, her eyelids lowering as her eyes gazed behind Roberto and off into the distance.

Turning around to see where her sight was set, Roberto throat tightens at the moment he saw what Blue saw, his mouth releasing a gasp.

Standing on the outside of the paddock, safe behind thick steel bars was a human Roberto instantly recognised from the varied IBRIS meetings he had attended with him; his ragged clothes and stern face, the way he walked and the sound of his voice as he gave commands to others in the distance - there was no mistaking, it was him:

 _Mr Gradly?!_

Roberto darts towards the steel bars that separated him from the raptors' Alpha, his heart racing:

"Owen! It's me, Roberto!"

 **A/N: Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed and appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4: Accidental Confession

**Chapter 4: Accidental Confession**

 **A/N: Firstly let me apologise, this chapter is later then expected. I will spare you guys the details, but the simple reason is Writers Block. Because I have been feeling the Block's wrath lately and a few other reasons (I don't wish to say) the progress of this fanfic is going to be slowed down.**

 **I'm sorry, but I won't be able to compromise with this; updates from here on in will be sporadic.**

 **I just want to say thanks though to everyone who has been reading this far, and for being patient with my less-than-professional update times. You guys are legends :)**

"One small change can produce disastrous side effects...The Butterfly Effect."

Dr Ian Malcom

"Owen it's me, Roberto!"

With frantic footsteps and rushing movement, kicking up dirt and grass as he went, Roberto sprints from one side of the paddock to the other at a speed he couldn't believe. His heart racing and lungs screaming for air, "Owen let me out!"

 **BANG!**

Unable to stop his charging body in time, Roberto slams into the metal bars that separated him from Owen whom stood several feet away outside the paddock. Darting back in shock and with wide eyes of confusion, Owen watches the raptor who had aggressive rushed him, noting his dark green scales, bright red streak and crimson eyes; a raptor he didn't recognised:

 _A new raptor?_ He thought, after recovering from the initial fright.

Using the adrenalin that now ran almost as fast through his body like him across the paddock, Roberto shrugs off the sudden trauma before gripping the bars with his claws, scaring the metal as he drove them across it, "Let me out, now!"

Barley resisting the urge to cover his ears at the sound of the raptor's roar, Owen takes a step closer towards the barricade and the raptor it held at bay. Roberto continues to scrape his claws on the metal, causing a painful screeching noise as if in an attempt to cut through them.

A.C.U personnel who patrolled on the catwalks overlooking the paddock now take notice to Roberto, their hands becoming tense around the handles of their tranquilliser rifles.

Several inches from Roberto, Owen fixes his sight on the raptor who returned the look with one of his own; with both Owen and Roberto starring deeply into one another's eyes, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie silently approach from behind, stoping just short of the barricade as the Squad observed what was happening.

Blue takes a step closer than the others, her eyes switching between Owen and Roberto, "Do you two know each other?"

Biting his lip in frustration, the sight of Owen still being idle driving him mad, Roberto's body tenses in response to his question:

"You're new here aren't you?" Asks Owen.

"I'm not even suppose to be in here Owen, let me out already."

Another roar from the raptor reaches Owen's ears, his head slightly shacking in reaction to the loud volume. He points at Roberto, "Calm down. Everything is fine."

"No it's not. I'm trapped in here."

Glancing behind himself, Owen yells to someone out of sight, "Hey Barry, when did we get a new raptor?!"

"A what?!"

Blue steps even closer, the appearance of his favourite girl catching Owen's attention. She nudges her fellow raptor, "Roberto...Alpha can't understand us. He is not a raptor." She glances at the A.C.U guards above and nudges Roberto again, "Step back from Alpha. You're making the humans nervous."

Shifting past Blue in a display of dismissive ignorance, Roberto drags his claw across the metal barrier, his narrowed eyes meeting Owen, "Open this paddock so I can get out!"

"Barry come here, look at this!"

From outside the barricade and beyond Roberto's line of sight came running a new individual, his bald head and dark skin bearing no familiarity that Roberto could make out of; Barry stops next to Owen and stood still with his work colleague in silent awe directed at the raptor that now watched the two men intensely, "A new one? Did management tell you we were getting a new raptor?"

"No one said a word to me about it."

"Figures. Management hardly tells us anything."

Roberto grits his teeth and slams his body into the bars, frustrated impatience getting the better of him, "Guys stop stalling and let me out already!"

"Loud one isn't he?"

"..And aggressive too."

"Owen, please let me out!"

"Roberto, he can't understand you!"

The continued commotion of the raptors had now caught the attention of several A.C.U soldiers on the catwalks above, who now stood with armed rifles aimed at the raptors below as they watched Roberto continued to damage the barricade, red laser tracers shining on Roberto's skin. One of soldiers spoke up, "Sir, order your raptors to withdraw from the barricade!"

"I can't. This is a new raptor, he doesn't follow my commands yet."

"Figure it out, sir. Move your raptors back or we will have to sedate them."

Blue grinds her teeth and steps between Roberto and Owen, staring into his crimson eyes with concerned awareness about the situation, "You are wasting your time, Roberto. Alpha can't understand us."

 _No that can't true. I must keep trying, something should get through to him._

Shrugging past Blue, Roberto clenches the bars with a powerful grip and bites into the metal in a desperate attempt to break them, "Owen for God's sake, let me out! I'm not an animal! I'm a human being like you!"

Delta, Echo and Charlie take a step backwards, the subtly sound of their gasping being lost amongst Roberto's clawing of the bars. Blue's eyes go wide, her breathing briefly stoping, "W-what did you just say?!"

Owen snaps his fingers and points to the other side of the paddock; understanding the gesture, the Squad proceed to move before Blue speaks up, "Delta, help me get him away from Alpha."

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Yells Roberto, feeling Delta and Blue on his flanks, their claws grabbing his body and pushing him.

"You need to step away from Alpha and come back over this way with us."

"Alpha? His name is Owen, and he knows me."

"Roberto please come with us. If you don't the humans will shoot you."

"No let me try! I can -"

Echo darts forwards, her claws outstretched as they glistened over Roberto's neck where she held them there firmly in place above his skin, "Listen to my sister you selfish bastard! Do as you are told, before I stab these claws into your neck and tear you open!"

He feels the razor tips of Echo's claws glide over his skin, and sees the sinister glare of her eyes. The impact of her threat causing his heart to race and his body to stiffen. Echo gestures away from the barricade, "...Start moving before the humans shoot all of us."

Withdrawing her claws and stepping away to make room, Echo watches with satisfaction the male raptor Roberto compile to her instructions willingly; he walks away with a lowered head, steady breathing that paralleled both recovery from her threat and disappointment at the denial of his request to be let out. After several feet of walking, the red laser tracers disappeared from his body as the A.C.U soldiers stood down.

The girls follow Roberto's path as he moved back towards the centre of the paddock, not a single word being spoken by anyone except in hushed whispers, "Did you hear what he said?" Whispers Charlie as she walks beside Blue who responded with a nod, "Did you hear what he said?" Asks Delta. "Yes I did." Answers Echo.

Now standing in the middle of the paddock, Roberto eyes go skyward as he watches in silent content the clouds move across the rim of the paddock's walls.

After several silent moments, the status quo was broken by Blue, "Roberto we need to talk."

"Can it wait? I'm not in the mood." Growls Roberto.

"No this can't wait."

Turning around, Roberto is greeted with the collective disapproved look of Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie, distrust and suspicion reflected in their faces, "We have to talk. Now."

* * *

 _What does he want now?_

That was his first though, the first reaction he gave to the all-too-familiar routine of meeting Vic Hoskins in his office.

Walking at a steady pace, his posture straight and head held high, Dr Wu travels through the labyrinth that was Jurassic World's Management Centre, branching side doors and corridors leading to different areas of the building, areas that with his status afforded him complete access to. Not that was important at the moment, he had one objective, one purpose to being in this building rather than his Laboratory; to meet his work colleague, and no doubt to discuss the progress of his work.

While walking, Wu grabs his phone and double checks the message he had received, and the time:

 _12:20 PM_

 _ **Meet me at my office at 12:30. I need to talk about your experiment.**_

Clenching his phone tightly before placing it back in his pocket, Wu sighs an irritated breath of air, "Typical. Corporate filth trying to dabble in science they don't understand."

With a quickening pace, Wu proceeds faster to his destination, determined to get his meeting with Hoskins over with as soon as possible.

He never did like working with Hoskins, much less being around the man; a crizzled ex-solider working in a scientific theme park? What did a leading scientist and past trooper have in common? Why should they work together?

Wu shacks his head in dismissive annoyance, the questions he had asked himself a long time ago still yielded no clear answers other than 'because of reasons'. Wu cared enough to know what InGen was doing, but the company's lack of foresight and long-term planning could only be countered and derived by those, who like him, had the competence to do so. That's the funny thing about InGen; it's leaders we're completely dependent on their scientists to innovate. InGen was completely dependent on him. And Wu knew it. But that still didn't excuse the reason why he had to answer to lesser individuals.

After several more minutes Wu arrived at the door of Hoskins office, knocking on the door gave the expected "Come in" response to which Wu obliged.

Standing within the confines of Hoskin's office felt like a cage, no windows to ventilate the room made the air stuffy despite the air conditioning. Maybe it was room, or maybe it was being in a room with the man that stood behind the desk Wu sat at - Hoskins waits for Wu to get as comfortable as the latter could before sliding across the desk several folders.

Noticing the papers, Wu narrows his eyes at Hoskins, "What do you want? I have important work to do."

"Do you know what these are?" Asks Hoskins lifting one of the files up to show Wu.

"Pieces of paper." Replies Wu, raising an eyebrow and giving off a faint smile.

 _You smart ass._ "I mean do you know what's in them?"

Wu crosses his arms just as his expression descends into an emotionless one, "Enlighten me, Hoskins."

"There has been an...incident."

Wu throws his arms up in the air, agitation building inside him, "This is Jurassic World; incidents are the norm here."

"But this one concerns the IBRIS research centre...or in other words, the raptor paddock."

Wu's emotionless look gives way to narrowed eyes, his folded arms tensing up and as his dismissive mind becomes focused on the situation, "What have you heard?"

Hoskins opens one of the folders and proceeds to read its contents, his gaze switching between the words and Wu, "Earlier today, several of my men reported 'an attempted escape by one of the velociraptors. The animal damaged the enclosure's barricade no doubt trying to break free. The raptor in question was the most recent addition to the paddock'."

Wu leans back in his chair and wipes a bead of sweat from his head. Hoskins crosses his arms, "Looks like you missing scientist doesn't like being a raptor."

"...I thought you would keep the accident in the lab a secret."

"My men did their jobs; the body was transported under cover of night to the enclosure. The lab was cleaned and any sign of an accident was removed."

"Not well enough I'm afraid. My fellow scientists have been asking about Roberto's whereabouts; rumours about a 'missing scientist' are beginning to circulate around the park."

"Those rumours will stay as rumours."

"That's not good enough. What if people start to suspect further?"

Hoskins leans across the desk in a menacing prose, "Than we tie up lose ends."

Out from his pocket, Hoskins pulls a slip of folded paper. He unfolds it and places it on the desk for Wu to see, "An asset termination order."

Wu's eyes go wide, "You plan on killing the raptor? Are you mad? I still need to monitor the course of his behaviour and -"

Hoskins slams his fist on the desk.

"Listen Doc, I don't care about your research or the little experiment you have going on with this 'raptor hybrid' of yours. But I do care about safeguarding my interests."

"You can't order the death of an asset if it hasn't escaped its enclosure. Mr Masrani made that very clear to you."

A small smile penetrates Hoskins lips as he continues watching Wu, "That's where you come in."

"...What do you mean?"

Taking back the paper, Hoskins folds it up and returns it to his pocket, "For now it's just a thought, and that's how it will stay for now; just a thought. Like how the rumours will stay just as rumours."

Wu blinks his eyes in surprise, his pulse rising as beads of sweat course down his neck. Hoskins sits back in his chair and raises an eyebrow at the uneasy scientist, "Look Doc, if this experiment of yours goes haywire, me and my people will clean it up...now return to your Lab and do what you do there."

Standing up from the desk, Wu escorts himself out of the office and walks at back to Laboratory, his head racing with the information he had gathered from his discussion with his questionable associate:

 _Safeguarding this experiment and keeping it a secret must be our top priority, Hoskins._

* * *

"What is this about Blue?" Roberto stands with a concerned look, the judging gazes of Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie focused singly on him. Sideways glances of the girls at each other and hushed whispers between the four sibling occasionally broke the nerving silence.

It felt like an age had passed before Blue finally spoke to him, a relived Roberto finally having his question answered, "When you were speaking with Alpha, you said you were..."

Blue grinds her teeth together as if the words next spoken were almost painful to utter, "...You said you were human."

Roberto's worried look descends into an emotionless blank expression, the twitching of his eyes being the only facial movement as he scanned his fellow raptors, looking for any sign of sudden movements from them.

Another age of silence followed, neither party speaking to each other for a prolonged period. Roberto feels his chest tightening and breathing speed up the longer the silence dragged on.

Finally the awkward noiseless pause was broken by Roberto who took a deep breath of air and spoke.

"Yes. I am human. I am a human trapped in a raptor's body."

 **A/N: Personally I found this chapter the most difficult so far to write, simply because I found the pacing to be off and the word choice difficult to conjure. But I would like to know you guys' opinion on this one; did this chapter work? Well or poorly?**

 **Your input will be very appreciated, and it will help me improve this fanfic.**

 **Thanks for your time :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Clever Girl

**Chapter 5: Clever Girl**

 **A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I wish each of you a wonderful, and meaningful year full of personal progress and achievement, to the best of your abilities.**

"It's a relationship based on mutual respect."

\- Owen Grady (JW)

It was late afternoon, the tip of the Sun barely shining over the top of the paddock walls to illuminate the enclosure in hues of sunsetting light. A cool afternoon breeze was blowing, its gliding winds cooled by the Sun's descent towards the horizon and the lowering temperatures that followed. Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie stood in one of the last large patches of sunlight, basking in the thermal energy and absorbing what heat they could before night arrived, their cold blood flowing with subtly warmth within their veins, the surface of their reptilian scales taking the Sun's energy like solar panels.

But despite the comforting light, a smothering cloud of doubt hung thick over the pack of Raptors, it's intoxicating being corrupting the minds of Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie, forming apathetic thoughts and instilling frustration upon the siblings. Uneasy footsteps and heavy breathing marked Blue's behaviour as she paced back and fourth, her tail stiff and head sore with a headache, "We need to decide on something eventually. We have been here for hours."

"So what do you think?"

Stopping to stare at her younger sibling with eyes of uncertainty, Blue lowers her head downwards at the ground in response to Charlie's question, shacking her head, "It doesn't make any sense."

"You're not alone, Blue. I have no idea myself."

"Does anyone!?" With snaring teeth, Blue snaps her now narrowed eyes upwards to see Delta and Echo who both shook their heads in response. With a firm claw, she leans down and scars the gravel ground, dragging her talon through the dirt for several moments before standing up and flicking the beads of dirt away. Blue glares at her pack mates, "I want to hear your thoughts on this. What are your conclusions?"

Ever since Roberto's confession of being a Human/Raptor hybrid, the Squad had grown increasingly distant towards the newcomer. After his words earlier that day both the girls and Roberto had parted ways, with each remaining restricted to a respected side of the paddock. What had followed was several hours of discussion between the Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie, as they attempted to decide Roberto's fate:

Echo gives a side-way glance at Roberto, the glim of her teeth showing as she spoke about the hybrid standing on the far side of the paddock, "I say we kill him."

"Why do you think that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Replies Echo, snorting her muzzle before continuing further, "He is clearly deranged. I don't want an insane, "Raptor/Human" filth, around me."

"You think he lied?"

"Like I said, Blue, he is crazy. You can't be two creatures at the same time. Can you?"

Narrowing her eyes and scuffing, the pounding of her head intensifying as Blue was presented with yet another difficult question, "No I can't make myself be two creatures at the same time."

"Exactly. He is lying, a Raptor for example can't chose to become a Bird, and still be a Raptor. Right?"

"As far as I know, no I can't make myself become a Bird."

"Therefore you can't be two animals at the same time. Robert, or whatever his name was, is deranged."

Delta, who shared a similar anguished expression as Blue, steps forward, "Roberto. His name is Roberto, sister. And I believe he may be telling the truth."

As if on cue, Blue, Echo and Charlie turn their watch on Delta, each giving her a similar look of shock and surprise, "You believe him?"

"Yes. If you look at the way he has acted today, you can tell that maybe he _is_ part Human."

Delta's words, not offering any more certainty, left her pack mates retaining their confused looks. In response Delta clenches her frustration with a breath of air, sighing before taking the time to explain herself, "Look at the way Roberto reacted to meeting us; he was terrified. If he was a Raptor, he would have not been so frightened."

"That doesn't prove anything." Answers Echo, giving her sister a growl of dismissive annoyance.

Delta meets her sibling's disapproved look with a determined one, "Well what about the way he reacted to seeing Alpha; he said he knows Alpha's name - Owen. And that he knew Alpha personally. Wouldn't only a Human be able to interact with another Human like that?"

"We interact with Alpha and we are not Human."

"But we don't know Alpha personally. Heck we didn't even know Alpha's name until today when Roberto told us."

"Okay well answer this, you clever girl." Demands Echo in a sarcastic tone, "If Roberto was Human, or is part-Human why did the other Humans put him in here with us?"

"...I don't know."

Blue groans as she rubs her head, the petty rivalry of her younger siblings alongside the continued lack of clear answers causing her to become exhausted, "Charlie, what are your thoughts?"

"I think you both make good arguments. I honestly can't say myself."

"Blue, what should we do?"

With a heavy heart Blue looks at her pack mates, tiredness plaguing her eyes. Seeing a reflection of confusion and doubt in her siblings equal to her own, Blue feels the burden of leadership pressing down upon her shoulders, causing them to stiffen. It was a long moments pause before she eventually gave a response to her waiting fellow Raptors, "If Roberto claims to be human, he will need to prove it."

Her response leaving further silence in its wake with Delta, Echo and Charlie retaining their lack-of-action expressions. Seeing her words offering no certainty to them, Blue point at Delta and explains, "Delta, you were the first of us to speak to Roberto. Can you ask him a series of questions about Humans?"

"W-what?!" Delta twists her gaze to look at Echo and Charlie, searching for signs of reassurance from them before returning to Blue, "Why me?"

"You're more familiar to him. He might trust you more than us."

"How will we know he is part Human?" Interrupts Charlie.

"If he answers often and confidently enough to your questions, than maybe he is more Human than we think."

The cloud of doubt that hung over the Squad was shattered by the sudden sound of laughter from Echo. For several moments she expressed her comedic enjoyment before noticing the harsh looks of her sisters fixed on her, quickly falling silent in response "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes I am. But if Roberto hesitates with his responses than he is not part-Human."

"Than what?"

Echo's eyes light up with sadistic excitement, "Than we kill him."

"No! We keep an eye on him, he hasn't shown any aggression towards us, so we shouldn't show the same back."

As quickly as her excitement flared, it died in a moment with Echo rolling her eyes and portraying a look of disappointment, "You're soft, Blue."

"I'm not bloodthirsty like you Echo, and you will do well to remember that."

"And if he does try to harm us?"

"Than we defend ourselves." Turning to face Echo, Blue conveys a stern expression to her younger, rebellious sibling, "Than, and only than, will we kill him...Delta, go talk to him."

* * *

 _This waiting is driving me mad. I wish I knew what they were talking about already._ Thought Roberto, dragging his claw against the ground, drawing abstract patterns and symbols in an attempt to distract his mind from boredom. With his mind wandering, Roberto's gaze occasionally glancing at the four females across the paddock, he feels the growing longing for new stimuli build inside him, the kind that is brought about from extreme boredom, _Why all the secrecy? Can't they just come and talk to me?_

He laid on the ground admits the overhanging shadow of the paddock wall, his body tired and mind slowed from the mental effort of staying silently patient for hours. Heavy eyelids soon clouds his vision, the struggle of staying visually aware of his surrounds growing in burden. Before long Roberto feels the need to stretch his legs out and rest further, his actions only continuing to make him tired. Shutting his eyes for a moments reflection, Roberto recalls the past experience of the day thus far, instigating a pounding headache as he contemplated the developments:

 _I discovered I am now a Raptor._

 _I found out that the Raptors of Jurassic World can talk to each other._

 _My fellow Humans can't understand me anymore and think I am a Dinosaur, which is why I'm trapped in this enclosure._

 _And I accidentally told Blue I was part-Human, which has to be the reason she and her pack members have deserted me._

Groaning a defeated sigh, his breathing becoming more forced as frustration built inside him, the tensing of Roberto's body growing. He repeatedly face-palms his head as his thoughts continued to race _,_ _You. Stupid. Fool. I brought this on myself, if I hadn't tried rushing that Raptor's creation, the accident would not have happened. I would still be Human; I wouldn't be in this mess._

 _Why did you do it, Roberto? Why did you had to cut corners!? Yes Management was going to fire you, but did that justified turning yourself into an animal?!...Well at least you gave Jurassic World what it wanted; its fifth Velociraptor. Too bad it's me._

 _Maybe you deserved it?! Maybe because you failed InGen, it gave you a different purpose? You're not Human anymore, but maybe that's because you weren't good enough to be Human in the first place!?_

 _No, shut up! I was good enough, it wasn't my fault! It was an accident that made me become an animal. A stupid accident._

 _An accident YOU caused! An accident that made you become the accident you are now!_

 _SHUT UP!_

Snapping open his eyes of fiery anger, Roberto feels an impulsive urge to lash his claws out upon the ground, scarring the gravel with several slashes as he destroys the varies patterns he had drawn, _Shut up! Shut up!_

With heavy, rapid breathing and tense joints, Roberto's attacks gradually slow until, eventually, he regains control over himself. Seeing the mess he had created on the ground and the lack of self-control he had shown; he leans back against the paddock wall, allowing time to erode away the feelings he felt as Roberto tried for several minutes to think about the cause of his actions:

 _What was that? I couldn't believe how angry I just felt._

 _...Was that natural? That sudden show of aggression, could that have been Raptor instincts showing themselves?_

 _I need to make sure such an outburst like that doesn't happen again. I'm a Human, not an animal; I must remember that._

All sense of time was soon forgotten by Roberto as he lies motionless in silent contemplation, until the sound of approaching footsteps broke the status quo. Opening his eyes and lifting himself off the wall, Roberto feels his gaze drawn towards to the source of the sound; Delta walking towards him from across the paddock.

Straightening himself up as he prepares for her company, the past hours of waiting for a response about to pay off as anticipation built inside Roberto though he did his best to hide it, _Yes! Finally I can find out what all the waiting was about._

Stopping several feet from her fellow raptor, Delta stands over him while offering a gentle smile,"Hello Roberto."

"Hi Delta."

Shifting himself to look behind his company, Roberto sees Blue, Echo and Charlie disperse, each walking away in seperate directions from each other, "What were you four discussing?"

"We were talking talking about you; We are not entirely sure what to make of you. You claim to be two different animals at the same time."

"A hybrid. We Humans call that a hybrid."

"Well, hybrid, if you are part-Human perhaps you can answer some questions I have about Humans?"

Suspicion dawns on Roberto's face as he looks up at Delta, "Why?"

"...Call it curiosity."

"Are all Raptors so curious or are you just the...exception?"

Delta narrows her eyes and grinds the following words through her teeth, "No we just prefer to slaughter everything we see on sight. No questions asked. Like the savages you Humans take us for."

With widen eyes, Roberto feels a lump form in his throat, the angered look of Delta filling him with regret, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you ."

Scuffing the male, Delta turns her back to him and takes a step aside, glancing behind her as she prepared to walk away, "If you prefer I could just leave you to wallow in this corner alone?"

"No please don't. I mean it, I am sorry."

Turning back around, Delta points a clawed digit at Roberto as she retains her insulted expression, cutting Roberto with her words, "How about you stop assuming things and listen to what I have to ask?"

"Yes okay than, I'll be opened-minded to your questions, ask away." Pleads Roberto gesturing to a spot next to him.

Taking the offer in kind, Delta moves to lie down on Roberto's side as the two watched the Sun set over the paddock walls, an amused smile creeping on her face, _A little bit of threatening never hurts._

A single prolonged pause followed that consisted of Delta trying to imagine a series of questions. Within that silence she felt her annoyance at Roberto subside, to eventually give way to intrigue that expressed itself in the questions she proposed, "What do Humans eat?"

Turning to face Delta, Roberto's mouth opens to respond before he stutters, a thought popping into his head, _Keep your answers simple for her. She wants to understand you._

Noting the hesitance on her male counterpart, Delta gives Roberto a look of doubt, "Answers please."

"W-We eat meat like you Raptors, but we can also eat plants too."

"Humans actually eat plants?"

"Certain plants called fruit and vegetables. We are omnivores.

"Interesting. Okay, next question. See this?" Delta places her tail across Roberto's muzzle causing him to quiver in surprise, "Why do Humans not have tails?"

"We don't have a reason for it. You Raptors use your tails for balance while running after prey. Humans don't need a tail for balance."

"Where do Humans come from?"

On one claw Roberto holds up two of his talons in a 'V' shape and on the other claw a single talon pointing towards the 'V'. He slowly brings the two together, "Well when a male Human and a female Human-"

"No, no, no! I mean do you hatch from eggs like us?"

"Eggs!? No we Humans don't hatch from eggs. We give birth to live young."

"What does that mean?"

"It's complicated, but basically we don't hatch from eggs...Can you please change the subject?"

"How do Humans organise themselves? Do you have packs like us Raptors?"

"We are social animals like you Raptors, though we don't have packs."

"But how do you know who is in charge? Who leads who?"

"We used to determine who was in charge based on birth rights; certain Humans would be born and raised to become leaders, we called them monarchs."

"Do you still answer to monarchs?"

"No. Most Humans no longer follow monarchs, instead of being forced to follow a leader we voluntary chose our leaders now."

"That's just like us Raptors. Blue wasn't born as our leader, we chose to follow her."

"Fascinating."

"Why don't Humans have scales?"

"I saw you and your sisters standing in the Sun earlier. Why was that?"

"We were warming up."

"Exactly. Your scales take the Sun's light and turn it into heat to warm you."

"So why don't Humans have scales?"

"We produce our own heat, we don't need the Sun for that thus we Humans don't need scales."

"How does that work?"

Roberto gives Delta a draughtiness look, "It's complicated."

"Try me."

"So many questions."

"You seem to know a great deal which is why I'm asking."

"Flattered."

"Don't let it go to your head. Now please answer my question."

"Humans produce our own heat by eating food, not only does food for Humans keep us alive it also provides our warmth in a sense. It's called Metabolism."

"So why can't we Raptors make our own heat? We eat too."

"Your kind doesn't possess the type of bodies for it, you can't make your own heat."

Shutting her eyes Delta shacks her head side-to-side before massaging her head. Noticing her pain, Roberto leans towards Delta in a sympathetic gesture, "Are you okay Delta?"

"Fine. Ahh, my head is hurting though."

"You're thinking too hard. I told you these answers are complicated."

"Well you Humans sound complicated."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Just one; how do you know all this?"

"I am-" Roberto stops mid-sentence as he looks down at himself in disdain, "I was, a scientist before _this_ happened. It was my job to know answers to complicated questions, like the questions you asked."

"You still believe you're part-Human?"

"I _know_ I'm part-Human."

"...I believe you."

Without speaking another word Delta stands herself up and proceeds to walk away from Roberto.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To tell my sisters the truth; you are part-Human." Replies Delta, glancing back at Roberto with a comforting smile.

* * *

Watching Delta leave brought a smile on Roberto's face. He feels a warm glow of hope build inside him, _She believes me._

With that thought, a small laugh escapes his mouth, _She doesn't think I'm crazy. And hopefully soon Blue, Echo and Charlie won't either._

Lying down once more on the ground, Roberto eyes are pulled away from the departing Delta towards the gravel; noting the destroyed patterns and chaotic nature of the marking he had created earlier in rage, his gaze tracing some of the markings for a few silent moments:

Single-line claw marks and circular scars crossed over half triangles and squares; are all blended together to form an abomination of patterns that looked like an abstract painting. Roberto tilts his head at the patterns he had unintentionally made, his eyes scanning them:

 _Even with the patterns destroyed, they only seem to form a different kind of pattern._

 _What was that theory? Chaos theory? Chaotic behaviour can lead to predictions out of chaos._

Even more time passes as Roberto looks inquisitively at the patterns, trying to imagine them as something else, _They kind of look like words._

 _Odd, words formed from random claw marks; claw marks and words._

 _Claws_ , Roberto holds one his claws up to his face before his gaze switches back to the ground, _and words._

 _Words..._

 _Words.._

 _WORDS!_

Roberto's eyes snap open wide as his body springs to life. Within a blink he is standing upright and runs forward, "Delta! Wait up!"

With padded footsteps rushing up from behind, Delta quickly turns her body around as Roberto meets her face-to-face mid-way across the paddock, "What is it Roberto?" Her voice deep in surprised alertness.

"When will Owen- sorry I mean your Alpha, be here?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"..I think I may have figured out a way to communicate with him."


	7. Chapter 6: Enlightening the Primitives

**Chapter 6: Enlightening the "Primitives"**

 **A/N: Hello everyone. As promised, another chapter for this fanfic. I hope you enjoy :)**

"Dinosaurs and Man...how could we possible know what to expect?"

Dr Alan Grant (when asked about Humans and Dinosaurs living together in the same time period) (Jurassic Park).

Beneath the stars of twilight skies, amongst the shades of LED sensor lights that illuminated the paddock in tints of bluish hues, Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie and Roberto had gathered together to discuss, for the final fleeting moments of daytime, Delta's testimony of Roberto's hidden Humanity within his Raptor physique. Considerably minutes had passed, but the result was that each of the Raptors accepted the hybrid amongst them.

This however pre-dated a more pressing concern that Roberto had expressed; his proposal (supported by Delta) of communicating with Owen. After outlining his idea, Blue set a gaze of intrigue upon him, fortifying her firm stance she switches between the sight of Delta and Roberto, her eyes setting on the latter who met her suspicious watch with a determined look of courage, "So let me get this straight Roberto; you want to communicate with Alpha by...writing to him?"

"Yes. He clearly can't understand us verbally but he can literately."

"I don't understand, what is _writing_?"

"You don't know what writing is?!Didn't you learn-" Roberto pauses mid-sentence as he chokes on his words, the genuine expression of confusion seen in Blue's facial features causing him to stop speaking.

Turning to look at each of Blue's siblings, Roberto is met with equal displays of uncertainty reflected by Delta, Echo and Charlie - then it suddenly hit Roberto, causing him to face-palm himself for lack of foresight, _Oh right, they're Dinosaurs! How would they know what writing is? Dinosaurs never developed writing._

"Roberto?" Blue's voice suddenly interrupting his thoughts and brings Roberto back to reality. As he stares at the Squad's leader, Blue's words reinforces his realised fact, "I take it writing is a Human thing? We Raptors don't know what that is, could you please explain it?"

"..I think it would be easier if I showed you, Blue."

Without speaking another word, Roberto walks several feet away while gesturing for the girls to follow. Coming to stand within the illuminated areas of the paddock's sensor lights, Blue and company stop closely behind Roberto to observe what followed; leaning down to the ground, the male Raptor runs his claws through the dirt and gravel, drawing a sequence of symbols next to one another that with the help of the lighting made them clearly visible to all. A total of twenty six of these symbols were drawn, all in a straight horizontal line facing the Raptors which upon their completion, Roberto moves onto the other side of to face the Squad.

Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie sway their heads side-to-side as they scanned inquisitively the odd shapes and markings, "What are these Roberto?" Asks Blue, pointing her claw at the strange shapes.

"Every word you speak is made up of things called letters; these are those letters." Answers Roberto, giving a swaying gesture at the ground in front of them that portrayed the Alphabet:

 **Z**

"Letters individually make certain sounds when you say them. For example," Roberto points to each individual letter as he speaks them, " **A** ' ,' **B** ', ' **C** ', ' **D** '. When you place certain letters together they make words; words are what we use to speak to each other."

While listening to his voice, Blue continues to read the letters with a sharp focus. As the meaning of the symbols were explained, she feels a sore throbbing source of pain form in her head, "I'm a little lost, Roberto. Where are you going with this?"

"Yeah can you slow down please?" Demands Charlie, giving Roberto a look of annoyance.

Noting the building levels of frustration forming on his fellow Raptors' faces, their scornful gazes of narrowed eyes portraying the confusion they felt. Stopping himself from speaking further Roberto pauses to reconsider his approach, as he stares at the ground in thought for several silent moments:

 _..I'm going too fast for them. I need to slow down and explain in a way they will understand...maybe some examples could help?_

Shifting his gaze from the ground to Blue again, he gives a promising look to her, "Blue can you say 'hello' slowly?"

"H-e-l-l-o."

"Now did you hear the subtly noises in that word?"

"H-e-l-l-o...Oh yes I can hear different noises."

"Each noise belongs to a certain letter. Say it one more time, it helps to sound the word out."

As Blue repeats herself, Roberto sticks his claw at each individual letter on the Alphabet, pointing out the corresponding symbol to the sounds she made; "H-" Roberto points to the letter **H** , "E-" followed by **E** "L-L-" then **L** twice, "O." Before finally stopping on **O** ; "H-E-L-L-O"

"Say 'Goodby'."

"G-o-o-d-b-y." He repeats a similar action of pointing to each letter as the were spoken; **G** , **O** , **O** , **D** , **B** , **Y**

"Say 'thank you'."

"T-h-a-n-k y-o-u" **T** , **H** , **A** , **N** , **K** **Y** , **O** , **U**

"Say 'yes'."

"Y-E-S." **Y** , **E** , **S**

Charlie steps forwards with a sniggering smile on her face as Roberto and Blue look at her, "Tell her to say 'I suck'".

Clenching her teeth into a snare, Blue glares at Charlie before switching to Roberto - with a roll of her eyes, she swallows her pride and speaks, "I s-u-c-k." **I** **S** , **U** , **C** , **K**

 _Ha ha, priceless._ Thought Charlie releasing a quiet laugh that was joined by Delta and Echo. Swinging her gaze around, Blue shacks her head in a display of disapproval at the three younger Raptors while giving off a blank expression. She turns back and rolls her eyes, _Immature bastards._

Taking a step closer to Blue, Roberto sees the lead Raptor's sight shift again, this time drawn to the letters as her head once more swayed side-to-side, scanning the symbols, "Can you notice the pattern, Blue?"

"Just give me a moment, I'm thinking."

For roughly a minute Blue checks with intense thought the letters on the ground, recalling the words she had spoken. With narrowed eyes focused heavily on the symbols beneath her, she formulates her thoughts into a process of hypothesis followed by conclusion, _So everything I say, every sound I make, has to do with these symbols, these letters?_

 _That must be true, Roberto was hinting at that. But is there something else I'm missing here? Something I haven't realised yet? What is it?_

 _Come on think Blue. There is a pattern here I know you'll figure it out._ Thought Roberto, viewing with hopeful interest the lead Raptor attempting to connect the dots _._

"Wait, wait!" Blue's eyes light up as her body springs to life with excitement, "Oh oh I understand now! By selecting these letters in the right order you can make different sounds when you speak them."

"Yes! And those different sounds are words." Answers Roberto, his own excitement spilling fourth.

"And words are what we use to talk to each other. So by creating words using these letters, you can speak to each other without making noises!"

"Exactly! You have it figured out, Blue. Well done!"

With a lowered head, Blue fights the urge to express a wide grin as a red blush grows on her cheeks. The smile she produces reveals sparkling teeth matched by the shine in her eyes that shone with triumph.

"Good for you, sister. But I still don't understand." Interrupts Charlie with agitation in her voice as she steps forwards next to Blue to observe the letters more closely, "Help me understand."

"Sound out something slowly, Charlie." Informs Blue, her tone full of reassurance.

"W-i-n-d"

"Did you hear the individual sounds you made?"

"Yes."

"Sound it out again but watch my claw." Instructs Roberto, holding a single talon digit just above Charlie's snout to emphasise the point, "Use any words you want but keep an eye on where I point."

"W-i-n-d". **W, I, N, D**

"E-a-r-t-h" **. E, A, R, T, H**

"F-i-r-e." **F, I, R, E**

"W-a-t-e-r." **W** , **A** , **T** , **E** ,

In a reflection of her previous self, Blue observers the same look of intense though and focus resonate with Charlie. For almost an equal span of silence, the youngest Raptor tried mentally to contemplate what she had learned thus far, until, eventually, it clicked for her:

Springing up on her legs, Charlie jumps with triumph with a large smile on her face, "Ah ha! I think I get it, I see what you mean now Blue."

"Delta you try."

"D-a-y." **D** , **A** , **Y**

"N-i-g-h-t." **N** , **I** , **G** , **H** , **T**

Another timespan of thinking and silence followed with the same conclusion; "Oh, that's cool! That's very interesting!" Shouts Delta, seizing the moment in a display of victory by jumping and spinning around in the air.

 _My. God. Wow, they are fast learners!_ Thought Roberto, his eyes going wide, _Teaching Raptors how to spell and read. What's next? Teaching them Maths? Come to think of it..._

"Echo do you want to try?" Encourages Blue, stepping aside for her to approach.

Echo moves fourth with a bored expression, her eyes looking down at the words as she she spoke the first thoughts that came to mind:

"S-l-u-g-h-t-e-r." **S** , **L** , **U** , **G** , **H** , **T** , **E** , **R**

"M-u-r-d-e-r." **M** , **U** , **R** , **D** , **E** , **R**

"B-l-o-o-d." **B** , **L** , **O** , **O** , **D**

She transitions into a similar phase of contemplation that existed for Blue, Delta and Charlie before her. With narrowed eyes Echo glares at the Alphabet below, her mind trying to pice together the connection between sounds and letters, _So these letters are just a different form of communicating? Why would we ever need these? Speaking has always been our primary means of communicating, Raptors don't need these...words._

Considerably more time would pass with each moment becoming more insufferable; Echo feels the tension in her forehead build in intensity, the hazed cloud in her eyes growing, her irrational building up, until eventually she couldn't take it any longer; twisting around and with a swipe of her tail Echo scatters the Alphabet into a cloud of dust, destroying the letters and what meanings they held, "Sorry if I'm a little slower than the rest of you, but how will this help us again?" Demands Echo, gritting at Roberts with an annoyed look.

"Your Alpha is a Human. Humans can use words to communicate with one another, and because I'm still part-Human I can write words to speak to your Alpha."

"And Alpha will understand you this time?"

"Hopefully."

"Hope isn't good enough. Speaking of which, do you even now how you will get Alpha's attention in the first place?"

Roberto's facial features become blank as he stares at Echo. Noting his look, she concludes, "You don't do you?"

Stepping back, Echo points at Roberto as if presenting him, "Take a long look sisters, this is the hybrid that will finally bridge the gap between Human and Raptor - " she steps menacingly forward with an aggressive look, "I'm unimpressed by what I see."

"I'm not here to impress you, Echo." Growls Roberts, stepping fourth to meet the female Raptor face-to-face.

Sensing the building tension between the two, Blue steps fourth and around the duo to spot in between Echo and Roberto, "It's late. Maybe we should retire for the night?"

"Good idea Blue, let's go to sleep with this _thing_ sleeping with us."

"If you prefer I could sleep alone."

"Please do so. I don't want to sleep with an abomination."

"Well maybe I don't want to sleep with an animal."

Echo directs Roberto's attention to the tall paddock walls and fences that enclosed them, "You're amongst animals, therefore you are an animal yourself." Her tone full of sarcasm.

"That's a poor argument."

"Just like you're a poor excuse for a Raptor; you're not pure like me."

"Pure?!" Roberto almost laughs at the remark, "Please, you're not a pure Raptor."

"And how would you know? I'm at least more pure than you, I'm a single creature and not two mixed together!

"You're not pure, you have frog DNA inside you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Screeches Blue, her voice shattering the silence of the night.

Turning to Blue, both Echo and Roberto are met with a glare of disapproval. With a stern look Blue confronts her sister, "You're tired Echo, I suggest you get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." Answers Echo, her frustration redirecting towards Blue.

"I think that will be wise." Muses Roberto.

"I'm not tired."

"It's been a long day. Rest is what you need, Echo."

"I'm. Not. Tired!"

"Just go. NOW!"

With a scuff, Echo turns her back on Roberto and slaps her tail across his snout, "A little something to remember me."

Shunning backwards Roberto feels an eruption of stinging pain resonate from from his snout. With angered eyes and grinding teeth he takes a sudden move forwards towards the departing Echo, _You bitch!_

Blue shoots her tail forwards and blocks Roberto's move, pinning him in place as her talons grabbed him. With a mixture of confusion and outrage, Roberto snaps his eyes to Blue who responds with a shacking head that signalled the meaning of 'No', "It's not worth it Roberto."

After several moments Blue releases him at the observation of his self-control returning. With clearer eyes no longer hazed by anger, Roberto watches the distant Echo stop at the other end of the paddock before she lies down and closes her eyes, falling to sleep, just as the last moments of twilight transitioned into full nighttime.

"Should I be concerned about her gutting me while I sleep?" Asks Roberto, gesturing at Echo.

"No. Echo threatens a lot but hardly follows through with it - at least she doesn't anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Blue signals for Delta and Charlie to come closer to which they obliged. Pointing at the distant Echo, Blue sternly directs her younger siblings, "Keep her company. You two need sleep as well for our training with Alpha tomorrow."

"At once." Replies Delta, before turning to follow through with the order with Charlie beside her, "Goodnight Blue."

"Goodnight Delta, goodnight Charlie. Walk with me Roberto."

Without uttering another word, Blue trails off in the opposite direction to her siblings, walking towards the edge of the paddock she approaches the wall all-the-while beckoning for Roberto to follow. With hesitant footsteps, Roberto catches up to Blue as the duo proceed to walk around the paddock's perimeter side-by-side, their scales glistening within the pale moonlight that made their side streaks almost glow in the dark with shades of blue and red respectable.

"I need to talk to you about Echo." Speaks Blue, turning to see her male counterpart as they walked.

Shacking his head, Roberto greets her voice with a confused tone of his own, "I don't get it, Echo has been hostile to me ever since I arrived here. What have I done to earn her aggression?"

"You're Human, or rather you're part-Human; She feels a deep distrust towards your species."

"Why is that?"

"When we were younger Echo and I fought over who would lead the pack."

Stopping to stand still, Blue allows her sight to drift towards the distant group of Raptors that were her sisters, lying motionless on the ground across the paddock; setting her eyes on Echo, "In the ensuing carnage, the Humans intervened and shot Echo with something that eventually made her fall unconscious. And because she was unable to fight further, it was determined that she had lost to me."

"She was cheated out of a fair battle with you?"

"Yes. In her view the Humans interrupted something they should not have, and because they did she unfairly lost."

"Have you ever considered a rematch?"

"There is no point. The Humans watch us constantly, if we tried to fight they would shoot us once more."

Blue begins to walk again as Roberto keeps pace, the prior's body language bordering on guilt, "In many ways, Echo could have taken my place as leader of this pack. If only our battle could have played out uninterrupted, maybe things could have been different for her."

Blue breaths a long sigh, the rise and fall of her chest synching alongside every slowed heartbeat, "It has left a bitterness in Echo, a lingering anger towards Humans." She turns to the side and gentle runs her clawed hand over the concrete wall she and Roberto stood under, her head slowly looking upwards to the top as she spoke, "Combined with how your kind has caged us and prevent our freedom; that is why Echo is so hostile towards you, she sees you, more specifically your species, as everything that is wrong in her life - and if you think about it, she isn't completely...wrong either."

"My presences here amongst your pack is a burden to her?"

"And an insult. Because Echo has lost so much faith in Humanity, her dedication to her own kind, Raptors, have increased. She occasionally voices opinions that are...difficult to swallow."

"What kind of opinions?"

Blue turns around and sets her topaz eyes on Roberto's crimson. The two maintaining eye contact with one another each with a gaze that almost shimmered in the starlight's glimmer, their side-body streaks of red and blue respectively connecting like some coat of arms from the side. With a another deep breath Blue collects her wording and speaks, "If it was up to her, our kind would be free from the Humans. To her we are their prisoners, and because of that she thinks we should act violently towards them. Hence why she is so bloodthirsty."

Pausing to let her companion acknowledge her words, Blue swallows a heavy lump in her throat before continuing further, "She also believes we are superior and that Humans are inferior. That is why she said she was 'pure' -

Swishing her tail around to the front and with a swift swipe of claws Blue lightly scars the tip of her tail with an almost surgical precession that drew no pain. Allowing tiny beads of blood to seep from the small wound she holds the tip up towards Roberto's snout as the two watch the drops of blood fall to the ground, "Echo's body, like mine, runs thick with Raptor blood - a higher level of purity. Unlike yours which is a _new blood_ , polluted with the essence of a species she is devoted to, Raptor, and a species she hates, Human."

"I desecrate her Raptor lineage by being part-Human?"

"Yes."

"..So what does she make of having an Alpha that is Human?"

"Our Alpha, what was his name again?"

"Owen."

"Owen, our Human Alpha, leaves Echo confused; she answers to him _only_ because I do. She trust Owens _only_ because I do. Left to her own devices I'm not entirely sure if she would follow the commands of a Human like Owen. Worse, she might even try to harm him."

Moving her tail aside after proving her point, Blue straightens herself up as she rests a gentle claw on Roberto's shoulder. Feeling the surprisingly soft touch of her talons on his scales, Roberto makes eye contact with Blue once more as the Beta spoke, "I would like to offer you some advice; avoid Echo when possible but if you MUST interact with her don't show a lot of...pride."

"Why pride?"

"Remember she thinks Humans are inferior, the last thing she wants is for you, a Human, to boast about your qualities and thus NOT look inferior."

Roberto's facial features descend into a state of angered outrage, his gaze narrowed and tone hostile,

"So what, I just have to take every remark and insult to myself without retaliating?"

"Self-control is what I need from you, Roberto. Do that and Echo will in time leave you be, I'll make sure of that. Do we have a deal?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Honestly, no you don't. But if you keep this up you may find yourself waking up one morning to your insides over the ground with Echo standing over you; the situation with her is tense right now, she isn't one for action against others, but she has a limit. And she is close to breaking point with you."

Several fleeting moments of quietness followed with Roberto's calming himself down. Upon regaining his composure with effort, Blue solidifies her proposal with the phrase, "I'll ask again - do we have a deal?"

 _Keep my pride and emotions in check to keep my life?_

"...Yes, Blue. We have a deal."

Stretching an open clawed hand forwards, Roberto's gesture is met with a surprised look from Blue as her eyes set on Roberto's talons, "What are you doing?"

"It's a Human thing; when we make a deal we grab each other's hand, in this case claw, and shack it."

Taking the gesture in kind but with subtly hesitation, Blue shacks Roberto's claw with her own, establishing their agreement in stone.

"I won't take up anymore of your time Blue, your sisters are waiting."

"Goodnight, Roberto."

"Goodnight, Blue."

With that, the two departed for separate ways, Blue proceeding towards her siblings on one side of the paddock and Roberto to the other:

With quiet footsteps and a slow pace, Blue silently approaches the three fast asleep Raptors huddled closely together that were the Squad. Easing herself down next to Charlie, she softly nudges against her sister's body as they embraced. With easy breaths Blue slows her heart rate down, the energies of her body stilling as her reptilian Metabolism subsided, transitioning into a semi-hibernated state of sub-conscious slumber that they knew as sleep.

Shifting and turning on the ground, Roberto constantly repositions himself in an effort to find comfort, the physique of his Raptor body working against his Human perception of physical comfort. Eventually stopping, his back rests against the paddock's concrete wall as he curls up with his legs, his arms wrapped around his tail like a pillow.

Sleep didn't come easy to both of them; lingering uncertainty continued to plague their minds that manifested in the form of 'what if...' questions:

 _What if Owen didn't show tomorrow?_ How long would Roberto have to wait before trying to contact him?

 _What if Owen doesn't read the words?_ Would he miss the chance to contact Owen?

 _What if there is no way to contact his fellow Humans?_ Would that mean escape from this enclosure was impossible?

 _What if Roberto was trapped in this enclosure forever?_ Would he have to give up his past-Human life and stay as an animal?

"Life finds a way." Whispers Roberto, as he glimpses at the starry heavens of the Universe above, before sleep consumed him, "Life...finds..a way."

* * *

 _I've waited long enough. It's time to move._

That was her signal, the mental order and call to action. Under cover of deep night's darkness, she travels with the stealthiness of a wraith towards her objective. The tensing of calfs and thighs in synch with each silent footsteps she took, the stiffness of her tail keeping her balanced as she walked. Her glinting scales, gleaming in the moonlight, a pattern of twinkling specks similar to the stars of the sky. Using the camouflage of the lighting she was invisible. No one knew she was there unless she allowed them to know. And soon she would; soon _he_ would know.

Reaching her target, Delta stands over the sleeping male and watches with lowered eyelids the red coloured streak on his side almost glow as he slept. Reaching down, she traces his streak with a taloned digit, "Beautiful." Delta whispers, bitting her lip as the racing of her heartbeat increased.

Shifting on his side, Roberto feels the tinkling touch of something against his body _._ The pointy sharpness continues to run across his body several move times in a tickling stimulation, causing him to slowly become conscious _, What is that?_

Fighting to awaken himself, the blinking of his tired eyes give way to the vision of a shadowy Velociraptor form that stood over him - drowsiness instantly becomes awareness as his eyes go wide, Roberto snaps open his mouth to yell for help just as Delta clamps his snout shut with both firm claws, "Don't scream out." She warns in a hushed whipser, pointing towards her distant sleeping sisters on the over side of the paddock.

Soft muffled screams and grunts spill fourth from Roberto as he flayed his body in an effort to free himself from Delta who had pinned him. After several tries he gives up; slowly calming down from the initial shock.

Seeing his fearful reaction subside, Delta lightly eases her grip around his snout, allowing Roberto to speak in a hushed tone, "Were you watching me sleep?!"

"Sorry." Whispers Delta back, trying not to laugh at the shocked hybrid.

"What are you doing here, with me?! If Blue or Echo found out-"

"They won't, as long as we don't wake them."

"What do you want?"

"Your company."

"Well you have it, now on your way." Replies Roberto, flicking his wrist in 'shoe' motion one might do to a pesky dog.

"That's not going to happen." Muses Delta, her eyes beaming with determination that met Roberto's in a locked stare, "I want to ask you some more questions...about Humans."

"Can't you do it in the morning?"

"I could, but I won't."

Gazing into her glowing orbs, not a single inkling of surrender resided there. Noting her determination and the growing tiredness of his body, Roberto gives up trying to argue with Delta. Shifting sidewards, he gestures for her to lie next to him, "Very well."

With graceful movements Delta positions herself next to her male companion and lies down to his side. A gentle wind glides over their bodies as the two feel the cooled touch of the gravel ground beneath them slightly conform to their body shapes as they stilled. With curved claws that rested on their chests, the two briefly exchange a glance before repositioning their gazes skywards, towards the starry heavens and the Moon. Delta moves her tail towards Roberto's, the tips touching, "Do Humans know what those are?" Inquires Delta, pointing a clawed digit towards the distant uncountable specks of lights in the sky.

"Yes we do know what they are. We call them Stars."

"Stars? So that's what they are named. What are these, Stars?"

"You see the Sun in the daytime?"

"Yes."

"Stars are like the Sun."

Delta tilts her head at the sky and squints her eyes at the heavenly bodies, "Are Stars tiny Suns? Why are they so small?"

"Stars are not necessary tiny Suns; Stars look smaller because they are further away from us than the Sun."

Switching her sight between the Stars and Roberto several times, Delta'a mind contemplates his words for awhile in an attempt to connect the meaning of what he said to the observation she sees, eventually drawing her conclusion with a sigh, "...I don't follow."

 _Explain it better for her._ A voice told Roberto, as he glances at the confused Delta, subtly hints of guilt forming in him.

Tapping her thigh with his tail, Delta notices Roberto's attempt to get her attention as he points towards the distant sleeping Raptors that were Blue, Echo and Charlie, "Look at your sisters; notice how they look smaller when compared to us?"

"Y-yeah."

"Are they really that size?"

"Of course not, they are only further away from us."

Looking with the equivalent of a raised eyebrow, Roberto was unable to hide a small smile as he stares at Delta, hoping for her to connect the dots - it didn't take long:

"Oh oh I see! The Sun-"

"Is close."

"And the Stars-" Delta points upwards, her face glowing with a smile.

"Are further away"

"Which is why they look smaller."

"Well done!" Roberto softly nudges Delta shoulder-to-shoulder, a similar smile on his face like hers which Delta blushed in reaction to.

"I have a different question, if you don't mind?"

"Sure."

"What do Humans call that?" She points with an extended claw towards the silvery disc hovering in the sky, an object that Roberto immediately recognised as, "The Moon."

"We have a different name for it."

"Really?" Roberto's focus peaks, his attention drawn to Delta as he looks at her with an almost excited expression, "What do you Raptors call it?"

"Rureies."

"Humans walked on Rureies/The Moon once."

"You did what?!" A reflected display of interest explodes in Delta similar to Roberto's. With wide-eyes of bewilderment she snaps her gaze towards her fellow Raptor and the Moon, shifting rapidly between the two sights, "You reached Rureies?!"

Roberto's snickers while nodding at Delta, his response only adding to the building level of amazement Delta felt, "That's incredible! How did you do it?"

"We flew up there."

Almost instantly Delta's expression of awe falls into a state of confusion, with a puzzled look she points a clawed digit towards Roberto's back, "...But Humans don't have wings. How did you fly without wings? You aren't birds."

"We've built machines that allow us to fly - we taught ourselves to fly without wings."

"Could we Raptors learn to fly?" Inquires Delta, giving off a hopeful look of naive innocence.

"In time, maybe." Reassures Roberto before the realisation occurred, _Give it a few tens of millions of years; you will become birds and then you can fly._

Delta leans closer to Roberto, an almost childlike expression of anticipation on her face, "Can you teach me how to fly, Roberto?"

"Me?" Roberto struggles to hold back a laugh at the absurdity of the question, "No, I personally can't fly. I can't teach you."

Looking back towards the Stars with a semi-disappointed expression, Delta takes a moment to reflect on her thoughts and the answers she had been given by Roberto. Eventually the silence was broken by the latter, "Another question, Delta?"

"I have a few."

"Ask away."

/1 hour later/

"And that's why the sky is blue in the daytime." Explains Roberto pointing up into the air.

"I never thought of it like that." Answers Delta, tilting her head skywards as if a obvious realisation hidden from view was revealed.

"Trust me it took us Humans a long time to figure that out, don't feel bad if it doesn't make sense instantly."

"No it does, especially the way you explain it."

"I'm glad to hear that, Delta."

After one hour of scientific inquire that consisted of Delta asking questions and Roberto offering answers, it soon became clear for her that the conclusion she drew was indisputable, "Wow is there anything you Humans don't know?"

"Actually, yes. There are some questions we don't know the answers to. Hopefully, in time they will make sense to us."

"Well by the sounds of it, I wouldn't be waiting too long if I was a Human like you; your kind sound very smart."

At the conclusion of her wording, Roberto hangs his head in a morbid display of semi-shame, his mind recalling the history of Humanity,

"We've...made...mistakes. We are not _that_ smart."

Before the connection was drawn further between his physical body and the meaning of the words he spoke; Roberto gazes downwards at his physical Raptor form, "I've...made mistakes, I'm not _that_ smart."

Noticing the regret present on Roberto's expressions, Delta attempts to change the subject to a more pressing matter, "Do you really think Alpha will understand you tomorrow?"

Turning towards his female counterpart, Roberto makes eye-contact with Delta, "It's the best chance I have to contact my fellow kind."

"And the alternative?"

Shrugging his shoulders Roberto bites his lip in frustration, _Maybe I'll just have to use sign language for him to understand me, in order to tell him that underneath this I am Human._

"I've been thinking about what Echo said earlier; about how you are going to get Alpha's attention."

"I'll be honesty, I don't have the faintest clue." Replies Roberto, more frustration building in him.

"I can help with that. I have a plan."

"Really?" His display of frustration reforms into a expression of almost relief, "What is it?"

"Come here." Replies Delta, beckoning with a hooked claw moving back and fourth for him to move closer.

Shifting his body sidewards, Roberto positions his head right next to Delta's as the female whispers to him for several quiet moments the tactic she had conjured, "That. Might. Work." Responds Roberto, his eyes going slightly wide in response to her plan.

"It's worth a try."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Absolutely."

"...Why are you helping me, Delta?"

"You're a Human, you don't belong here with us, you should be with your own kind...Also I like you, Roberto...I think you are an interesting person."

"..I don't know what to say...Thank you."

"What are you planning to do once you are out of here?" Asks Delta, gesturing towards the paddock's walls

"I hope to work with my fellow scientists to create a cure for this condition of mine so that I may become Human again...And once I become Human again, I'll work with Owen to make sure the rest of you are looked after well in this place; I'll try and push for better living conditions for you and your sisters."

"I would really appreciate that Roberto. Also, can you tell Owen something from me?"

"What is that?"

"We would like to be fed more Oreos."

Roberto laughs at the remark, "Alright, I'll let him know."

Rolling on to her side, Delta curls herself up as she takes a long yawn. Tiredness soon spreads across her body as the night became ever more late, "Hold me."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Roberto and Delta embrace each other, the grinding of scales-on-scales.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Delta. Sleep well."

 **A/N: I'll admit that this chapter was suppose to be considerably longer than it is now, but due to the extended period of time that would take I decided to go against it. The reason being:**

 **1) It had already been a long time since my last update; I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer for a new update.**

 **2) Real life and my studies has lately taken a higher priority for me, hence why I didn't want to spend TOO long on this chapter.**

 **Regardless, I still hope to work on this story when I can. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter and found the wait to be worth it :)**

 **PS: Some of you may have noticed but if not I'll let you guys know now; I REALLY like the idea of developing the other Raptors' (Delta, Echo and Charlie's) personalities and the way they interact with one another.**

 **I've read fanfics that focuses heavily on Blue, but neglect her sisters; I would like to give her siblings some more spotlight in the story just so they could have a chance as meaningful characters as well. But that doesn't mean I will neglect Blue.**

 **I guess what I'm trying to say is that, if my writings abilities are even half-decent, you guys hopefully are developing a picture to what the characters (Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie and Roberto) are like in the context of this story. Is that the case? Please Review or PM if I'm doing a good enough job at it, otherwise I'll try and improve it.**

 **Thanks for your time. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Contacting the Humans

**Chapter 7: Contacting the Humans**

 **A/N: Here you guys go, another chapter for this fanfic. Enjoy :)**

 **WARNING: Violence and gore ahead.**

'We are alive.'

\- Roberto.

Small pockets of sunlight punctures the cloud cover of the sky above, glowing streaks descending towards the earth like tense tendrils in lines. With the growing warmth of the morning came building anticipation; a fiery glow of readiness burns in his eyes as he stared at the overhanging walkways to the paddock. With a pulsing heart rate, matched in synch alongside the tapping of his clawed toes against the ground, Roberto bits his lip in impatience as he glances sidewards at his companion, "Our Alpha, Owen, will be here any moment now." Reassures Delta, standing next to him as her own levels of mental mobilisation increases.

The duo stood within the centre of the paddock, anxiously awaiting the right time to act, "Do you remember the plan?" Asks Delta, raising the equivalent of an eyebrow at her friend as she inquired about the scheme they had created the previous night.

Not taking his eyes off the catwalks, Roberto responds with a single nod. Acknowledging the gesture, Delta further emphases the point, "Just play along with what he asks of you, until the time is right." Breathing a heavy sigh, Roberto shifts his eyes off the catwalks to meet Delta's gaze face-to-face. He glances down at her body before glancing down at his, swallowing his pride, _Time to act like a Velociraptor._

Several minutes pass until any further development transpired, but once it did Roberto instantly regrets the choice of his thoughts; out of sigh on the other side of the walls, the yelling commands of unseen Humans could eventually be heard alongside the mechanical noise of a machine in motion. Hearing the odd sound originate from outside the paddock, it didn't take long for the noise to migrate suspiciously above the wall to its top. Following the sound's movement with his gaze, Roberto sees Delta doing the same except her interest was tenfold more intense than his own, "What is it, Delta?" Asks Roberto looking over her shoulder towards the top of the paddock walls, "Breakfast."

Extending outwards from the wall's top was a metallic crane that slowly descends towards the centre of the paddock, lowering into the enclosure a cow that was restrained within some kind of holster designed specifically for it. Delta shoulder nudges Roberto, offering a subtly smile she licks her lips at him, "Lets eat."

Before he could blink, Roberto is taken back by the sudden swiftness of Delta as she bursts fourth in a display of speed, leaping up to the cow. Stabbing her oversized toe claws into the animal's back, howls of pain erupting from the creature as bright red sprays fourth from its wounds. Seizing the animal by the neck with her jaws, Delta proceeds to bite large chunks of flesh off, drowning the cow's angst cries in gurgles of its own blood. Roberto gasps, his stomach twisting in reaction to the gruesome sight before Blue rushes into his field of vision, the latter proceeding to gut the cow by impaling her claws into the poor animal's stomach and tearing a large 'l' line through the skin, spilling fourth it's insides on to the ground.

Roberto shuts his eyes and looks away, gritting his teeth tight as he feels the rumble of his stomach. Placing a claw on his gut, he sharply exhales as he hears the rip and tear of flesh, the howling screams of the cow soon dying down. Slowly turning back with hesitation, Roberto peeks open his eyes at the imagery before him; Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie had gathered around the animal's corpse, feasting upon its severed legs and extracted internal organs. Standing with a petrified look at the gore, he silently observes the sight before him for several moments, unable to speak or react further.

Noting the absence of Roberto, Delta pauses her eating to look behind her shoulder at him; standing upright and moving towards the male, she stops several feet away before pointing at the cow's remains, "Do you want some?"

"I can't eat that!" Retorts Roberto, a look of disgust forming on his facial expressions. But at the conclusion of his words, his bodily functions betray him; his stomach rumbles with hunger as a small drawl leeches out from between his teeth.

Noticing the lie that Roberto seemed to convey, Delta lowers her eyelids at him and muses, "Are you sure?" To which Roberto responses with silence, his disgusted expression returning to a state of a blank stare.

Delta walks back to the cow and rips off a large chunk of flesh with her mouth. Returning to Roberto, she holds the blood-laden sack of meat up to his eye-level all the while continuing to humour, "Are you certain you don't want some?"

"Stop it. I'm Human, I have dignity."

"But do you have enough restraint to resist you new Raptor urges?" Delta sways the meat in front of her companion's eyes, similar to how one would sway a pice of string to a cat.

With narrowed eyes Roberto retaliates, "Stop. Just stop, I-I won't give in to your tricks."

Flicking the meat towards him, several small beads of blood spray onto Roberto's muzzle tip right next to his nostrils, "Smell the scent of blood with your muzzle." Teases Delta, smiling at Roberto as the latter inhaled, causing his eyes to dilate.

 _I-I must resist!_ Thought Roberto _,_ attempting to suppress his animalistic instincts to save face, _I-I'm better than this._

"See the juicy meat before your eyes." Delta pushes the meat back-and-fourth, towards and away from his line of sight _, I-I-I must hold back m-my urge!_

"Taste the tender flesh on your tongue." Delta licks and softly nibbles the meat, taking pleasure in Roberto's continued struggle to retain self-control...

 _...Damn it!_ , "Let me have some!" In that moment Roberto gives in to his instincts; rushing past Delta he speeds towards the cow's corpse, ripping pieces of flesh off the bones and devouring what he could _, Oh my god, this tastes amazing! Oh the indecency!_

"Hahahaha, you're weak." Laughs Delta, approaching Roberto's side to have her own fill beside him.

"Don't. Care, eating." Spurts Roberto, trying to form words in-between a full mouth of meat that he chewed on. _So this is what meat tastes like to a Raptor._

After a few more minutes, the holster that held what remained of the cow ascended back towards the sky as the crane came back to life, pulling what remained of the animal upwards and eventually back over the side of the wall, "Well done Roberto, you just gave up your Human dignity." Joked Delta, wiping away the blood from her muzzle.

"I'll find time to regret it later." Replies Roberto in a dismissive tone.

"Look alive everyone, Alpha is here." Commands Blue, moving with purpose between the duo.

Together both Delta and Roberto fix their respected sights upwards towards the catwalks and just as Blue had said, Owen was indeed present there, holding in one hand his training clicker and in the other a bucket full of dead rats. Glancing sidewards at Roberto, Delta whispers with a determined look, "Remember the plan...wait for my signal..."

* * *

 **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

"Eyes on me!" Commands Owen, holding up a flat open palm vertical to the ground in a 'hail' gesture, while clicking his training clicker to signal the Squad's attention and where said attention should be focused. Owen hears the screech of Blue below, no doubt translating his order to her fellow Raptors. The choice of her wording must have been effective because all members of the Squad including the newcomer stood at attention, their necks raised high and back straight.

"Good girl, Blue" Owen throws the Beta a dead rat to eat which she obliged, chomping down the animals in several bites before awaiting a new command.

Looking back over his shoulder, Owen yells to an unseen person out of sight, "Barry, open the shutter!"

In the paddock below; Roberto hears the metallic sound of a sliding door open behind him. Turning around, he sees at the base of the enclosure's wall a small opening take form to which a frantic piglet runs out of, squealing controllably as it sprinted into the undergrowth of the paddock, shacking the vegetation as it rushed through it. Taking a step towards the direction the piglet had ran, Roberto's action is immediately met with a response from Owen, "Wait, wait!"

"Get back in line." Whispers Delta, nudging Roberto with her tail, "Alpha hasn't ordered us to move yet."

"Go!"

Immediately following Owen's order the Squad turns around and sprints off in pursuit of the pig, Blue and Delta leading the pack with Charlie and Echo following, Roberto bringing up the rear. As he sought to keep pace with the others, Roberto observes in awe the speed to which he ran at and the stamina he possessed; his velocity, in synch alongside the Squad, was on par with that of an Olympic athlete. Already he was halfway across the paddock in a time that would have taken his Human body 5x times as long at least, _I can't believe how fast I can move with this new body. And I'm not even tired from doing so...Maybe being a Raptor has some perks?_

A few minutes of continuous running passes by with Roberto's eyes wandering within that time; shifting his sight towards the view ahead of him, his gaze rests on Delta's tense thighs and vibrating rear end. Staring for several moments at the appealing sight, he feels his own stamina levels increase, motivation growing considerably, a tingling sensation growing between his legs...The view of her large Raptor thighs tensing and relaxing with each powerful footstep she took; the waving shakes of her bum; the sounds of her panting...

 **BANG!**

Out of the corner of his vision Echo's tail comes swinging fast, slapping Roberto across the snout in reaction to his drifting focus. While still running, he rears his head back on impulse in reaction to the sudden sting of pain. Snapping towards the tail's origins, Roberto is met with a look of threatening disapproval from the one responsible, "Take your eyes off my sister." Growls Echo, snaring at the male.

In an attempt to dismiss the impulsive thoughts he had the audacity to convey, Roberto sways his head side-to-side in an effort to dislodge the mental image of Delta's (lustful) body _,_ "Look at any of us like that again, and I swear I will gouge your eyes out." Continues Echo, glaring back at him as the Squad continued moving.

"Hold!"

Owen's order resonates across the paddock, resulting in the Squad instantly freezing in place, kicking up small clouds of gravel and dirt as they skidded to a stop beneath the catwalk that their Alpha stood atop of. Allowing the piglet they pursued to escape with its life, the hysterical animal runs back through the sliding door to which it came. Still distracted by his thoughts, Roberto hears Owen's order a few moments too late; as he tries skidding to a stop his forward momentum carries him further than intended, bumping into Charlie, "Watch where you're going!" Yells Charlie, twisting herself around to snap at the air separating them.

 **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

"Eyes on me!"

Another series of clicks from Owen's training device coupled with his verbal wording catches the Raptors' attention once more, "Okay, good job everyone." Owen throws every Raptor a dead rat with Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie consuming their respected treat in the blink of an eye. Roberto deliberately misses his treat, allowing it to land on the ground while he leans down to examine it suspiciously, hesitation forming in his face.

"Eat it." Roberto looks up to see Blue standing over him, her expression stern, "You must act like us for now, until it's time."

"Until it's time?" Roberto turns towards Delta who shared a similar look as her oldest sibling, "Did Delta tell you her plan?"

"Yes. Now quick, eat it." _You'll like it_

Cringing with disgust, Roberto slowly devours the rat, taking small nibbles out of its body at first before finishing with a large **CHOMP!** ; as his sense of taste analysis the foreign stimulation, Roberto's eyes gradually go wide with delight, _This tastes amazing!_

"Okay everyone," All eyes set on Owen whose words heralded the next phrase he spoke, "Let's begin the other training sequences."

* * *

Leaning down on all fours using his forearms to support himself, Roberto inhales and exhales a series of deep breaths, panting with exhaustion. Around him, a similar display of tiredness resonates with Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie, each breathing heavily for several minutes of rest, until their composure returned.

A shadow looms over Roberto's line of sight, looking up he sees Blue standing before him, her features stern with her narrowed eyes set upon him while she spoke, "I'll admit, you could have done a little better out there. But because it's you first time, I think I can forgive the mistakes you made."

"First and _only_ time. I intend to get out of here and return to my real life, not stay here."

"Delta has told us about her plan, now would be the time to act that plan out; Alpha is about to leave." Responds Blue, pointing towards the top of the overhanging catwalks to the paddock.

Following the tip of her clawed digit, Roberto sees Owen at the far end of the catwalk slowly descending the stairs to leave. With haste he switches his sight on to Delta, desperately looking for the signal, "Delta?"

"Yes do it now!"

* * *

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**!

 _What the hell?!_ Thought Owen, painfully clutching his ears while twisting himself around to see where the piercing roar came from. Hustling back up the stairs, he stops just short of the catwalk balcony and found the answer; each of the Raptors (Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie and the newbie) stood tall on their hide legs, rearing skywards they gaping wide in a chorus of anxious roaring. Suddenly their roars fall deathly silent, then almost in synch, each Raptor goes limp, crashing to the ground and shacking violently,

"Barry meet me at the gate, something's wrong with the girls!" Going down the stairs two steps at a time, Owen rushes towards his destination; the paddock's primary gate, a series of parallel metallic bars separating the Squad and the outside world. Stopping at the edge of the bars, he peeks through and sees the chaotic movement of his Raptors' chest muscles flex and relax with each rapid breath they took, their eyes shifting and rolling within their sockets and saliva drizzling from their mouths.

Out of the corner of his eye Owen spots Barry running up to him in a similar frantic pace, clutching tightly in his palms an IPad which he pressed repeatedly, "I saw what happened, Owen. I'm checking their vitals now."

"They just collapsed, no warning, no prior signs, nothing."

Barry pushes the IPad in front of Owen's chest, pointing firmly at the pulsating waves on a series of graphs, "Their heart rates are very fast. As are their air inhalation and exhalation. I don't know what could have happened which could have caused this."

"Well we need to find out. Now!" Owen pushes the IPad back to Barry, and grips the bars separating him from his girls.

"Sir, what are your instructions!?" Demands an ACU solider from the catwalks to which several of his comrades had gathered.

"Get an extraction team down here, immediately! And call Dr Harding, he may have new Dino patents to deal with."

"What will you do?" Asks Barry.

"I'm going with the team, my girls might need the familiar face when they wake up in a unfamiliar place."

* * *

Within minutes of Owen's instructions, the shouting of orders echo across the paddock's perimeter. Assist Containment Unit (ACU) vans arriving on sight, unloading personnel who preceded to assemble animal holsters to safely restrain and transport the Raptors. Tranquilliser rifles were prepared and issued to each member of the extraction team to which was comprised of half a dozen men in total, who in turn stood before Owen and Barry in a makeshift briefing room. Noting the weapons, Barry shows Owen the same IPad that conveyed the Raptors' vitals as before, "See their pulses? We can't shoot them."

"What, why?"

"With a pulse that rapid, the injection of those sedatives could stop their hearts."

Turning around, Owen runs his hand through his hair before returning to Barry and whispers, "So you're saying we move the Raptors while they are still conscious?"

"I don't see any other way."

"We bring the guns regardless, it'll help keep the morale high amongst the troops knowing they can defend themselves."

"If you have to, but they must to be used as a last resort only."

"Sir, everyone is here! Awaiting your instructions!" Interrupts an ACU trooper who shouted from the back of the briefing room.

Stepping fourth, Owen breaths as deep breath of fresh air before addressing the soldiers, "Your objective is to safely transport the Raptors to the Dinosaur Veterinarian, Dr Gerry Harding located on the other side of Jurassic World."

Owen looks for a brief moment behind him at Barry who nodded in reply. Turning back around, he takes another breath of air before continuing, "Each of you have been issued a tranquilliser rifle; they are to remain unused. Don't shoot my Raptors."

Hushed whispers breakout amongst the troops, their mumbled discussions gradually growing louder in volume until Owen speaks once more, "Your weapons have a chance of killing the Raptors. As a result they should only be used as a last resort -"

"With all due respect sir, I prefer to keep myself alive rather than an animal." Interrupts an ACU trooper, whose words cause of his comrades to nod and whisper in hushed tones in agreement to the phrase he spoke.

"InGen has invested more in those Raptors than the wealth you'll accumulate in multiple lifetimes. Killing such a valued asset will have serious repercussion for the one responsible, how long is the jail time for destruction of corporate property, Barry?"

"About ten years."

"Ten years gentlemen, not to mention the repayment fee of several tens of millions of dollars you have to pay to replace the Raptor with new one."

Silence descends on the crowd of soldiers, Owen's choice of words destroying any trace of deviancy the troops may have had about his instructions. The subtly conversions they engaged in ceased and full attention were given to him, as the men contemplated the consequences of their action for disobeying. Waiting for about half a minute, Owen breaks the silence by stepping closer to the men, "Now if there are no more questions or comments - let's get to work."

* * *

The mechanic grind of metal on metal signaled the gates opening, the thumping of boots on the gravel ground leading the way as the soldiers, led by Owen, entered the paddock with weapons in hands. To the rear of the team, a large forklift specifically designed to carry incapacitated Dinosaurs, slowly drove behind the ACU infantry. Their objectives came in sight; the collapsed, trembling Raptors still hauntingly silent, "Take it slow. Don't make any sudden movements." Speaks Owen over his shoulder.

Turning back to face his girls, Owen's heart crunches in his chest at the sight before him; the four beloved animals he cared for were foaming at the mouth as their bodies shook. _Hold on, Blue. We are going to help you and your sisters._

"Follow my lead everyone."

Even with the twitching of her eyes, Blue could spot her Alpha amongst the group of approaching Humans. Resisting the urge to smile she instead continues the act, _Excellent. Alpha is here, come closer..._ The Humans approach further, still oblivious to the situation _,...a little closer._ Further still they approach, it was almost time _...closer,_ _almost_..."NOW!" Springing to life, Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie and Roberto jump to their feet and rush forward under Blue's command, "Subdue them, kill those that resist!"

"Oh fuck! They were faking!" Screams an APU trooper, which was the last words he spoke while trying to bring his weapon to bare before Charlie leaps at him, bitting open the man's throat and sending blood and torn flesh everywhere.

Before the Humans process what was happing, Delta uses their confusion by rushing two troopers before they could mount a defence, slitting the throat of one with her talons the victim drops his weapon and clutches his blood seeping throat as he collapses to the ground. Jumping onto the other, Delta pins his comrade to the ground, slamming her clawed toes into the Human's legs and driving her claws into his shoulders, howls of pain ringing fourth.

Echo chargers the driver of the forklift, leaping up she slams the full weight of her body into him, sending the man flying off the machine before crashing into the ground where she two restrained him similar to Delta. Without a driver, the machine speeds off across the paddock eventually crashing into the opposite wall.

Blue immediately goes for Owen; leaping at him she pins her Alpha to the floor. Using her superior weight against his, she grips Owen's limbs in an iron grasp, pressing them to the floor without causing any wounds. Struggling in vain to dislodge her, Owen looks up to Blue, setting his gaze onto hers as the Alpha and Beta made eye contact, "What are you doing, Blue!? This is madness!" Owen's words pled for any sign of sanity inside his girl. Blue meets him with a regretful look, "I'm sorry, Owen. There was no other way." Her words registering as subtly Raptor chirps to Owen's ear.

 **BANG!**

The sudden sound of a gunshot succeeds the chaotic noises of the commotion with an APU trooper able to fire a round off at the charging Raptor, "Roberto's been shot!" The words of Charlie register with haze, as Roberto swings his tail at the man who fired upon him, smashing the large muscle mass into the Human's face to immediately knock him out. Without hesitating again, Roberto moves on to the last Human; leaping on him, he takes a bite out of the man's calf muscle, preventing the Human from standing anymore, much less fleeing while kicking away his gun.

With all the Humans dead or subdued, Blue's new order makes itself heard, "Well done everyone. Hurry Roberto, write what you have to before more arrive."

Stepping away from the man he stood over, Roberto walks for several feet before suddenly stopping, his body swaying as his eyes flicked, drowsiness forming in his vision. Ripping out the tranquilliser round from his body and casting it aside, Roberto attempts to steady himself to no avail, the substance already going to work.

"No, no, no!" In anger, Echo clutches the head of the Human she restrained with her jaws before twisting sharply, breaking the man's neck and killing him instantly. Rushing over towards Roberto, conveys a determined look of rage as she slaps him across the snout, "Listen to me, focus on what I'm saying! If you fall unconscious all of this would have been for nothing. You need to say what you have to say, right this moment."

Acknowledging Echo's encouraging demands, Roberto musters the mental fortitude to supply himself for a few minutes longer. Within that time he proceeds to write on the ground in the direction of Owen, driving his clawed digit thought the dirt and gravel to form words.

"Stand up, Owen. You need to see this." Blue's words heralded her action; she reframes from subduing Owen and stands up and to his side, letting her Alpha escape her pin. With suspicion to why Blue had let him go, Owen slowly rises to his feet and looks around; noting the other Raptors, Delta, Echo and Charlie, his vision sets on the new one - who appeared to almost be drawing shapes on the ground before him, _What the hell!_ Thought Owen, his eyes going wide as he watches the animal convey what almost look like words(?)

Before he could think any further the distant sound of footsteps build up volume behind Owen. Turning around he is confronted with the image of six APU soldiers in formation similar to that of a firing squad, their weapons held high as they aimed at the Raptors, "Wait don't shoot!" Commands Owen holding up a 'stop' gesture with his hand, as he turns back to the Raptors but not before he sees a similar look of shock on the faces of the troops, no doubt in response to them seeing the new Raptor appear to write:

 **W** - **E** **A** - **R** - **E** **A** - **L** - **I** - **V** - **E**

 **WE ARE ALIVE**

"You can write?!" Owens words resonate with bewilderment as he sets his sight on the new Raptor; further shock comes when the animal appeared to nod in response to his question.

"...Who are you?" Owens feels his breath stop as the animal lowered itself to the floor and continued to write with its talons:

 **I** **A** - **M** **R** - **O** - **B** - **E** - **R** - **T** - **O**

 **I AM ROBERTO**

Roberto's hazed vision descends into blackness as the tranquilliser takes full effect; the weight of the Earth falls on his shoulders as he collapses into a deep slumber upon the ground, the rising and fall of his chest slowing as unconsciousness takes hold over his once conscious mind. Falling just above his words, Roberto's body stills in no movement whatsoever.

Not realising his mouth hung open, Owen turns back around to the troops who met his shocked expression with a similar look of their own. Fumbling his hands in his pockets, Owen pulls out his phone and dials the contact number for:

 **Claire Dearing**

A response came instantly:

"What is it? I'm very busy."

Owen turns back towards the unconscious Raptor ahead of him as he tried speaking with as much clarity as he could into the phone,

"...I think we may have found your missing scientist..."

 **A/N: Another chapter down. Things are going to start moving along now quite fast. In the meantime, feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 8: Consequences

**Chapter 8: Consequences**

 **A/N: This is a filler chapter, so I apologise in advance if nothing too interesting happens in it but I still hope you enjoy reading it. Also once you finish reading it, please read the A/N at the bottom, it has some important proposals I make.**

 **But other than that, please read away.**

"Oh, yeah. Oooh, ahhh, that's how it always starts. Then later there's running and screaming."

\- Dr Ian Malcolm (JP:LW)

Stiffness and aching muscles, these were the first sensations that return to him. The grass beneath his body, the sunlight leaking through his fluttering eyelids; Roberto awakens with effort as he rolls onto his side to layup, "Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Turning to the origin of the voice, Roberto is confronted with Charlie standing over him, her expression concerned.

"A little lightheaded, but I'll be okay." Roberto glances at his claws, the same claws that were used to write to the Humans with, which as he recalled begged the question, "What happened?"

"Your message to the Humans got across." Charlie points in a direction distant and unseen, no doubt signalling what laid beyond the paddock, "There has been nothing but talks about you for the last four hours."

 _Four hours? So that's how long I've been out for._ Thought Roberto, his increasing concentration slowly replacing the drowsiness of the tranquilliser, "What have they been saying?"

"They are mostly in shock, we did kill some of them after all. But the most important part was you writing to them."

"How many Humans were present?"

"At least a dozen. That's a dozen Humans who know what you are, including Owen."

"And Owen? Where is he now?"

"He left almost immediately to go see someone, a Human named Claire. I think Owen will tell this Claire of you."

Drifting his eyesight away from Charlie, Roberto's head sways side-to-side all the while his vision continued to improve, the blurred shapes of distant objects going away to reveals the surrounding environment; jungle foliage and trees, lines of sunlight descending through the canopy and a warm breeze blowing through the undergrowth, "Where am I?"

"After you fell unconscious, we carried you back here. Blue thought it would do you well to have privacy while you recovered from the tranquilliser. That, and she was getting tired of the suspicious looks the Humans gave us."

"Thank you. Where is Blue now?"

"Further back in the paddock. Just follow her scent, and you'll find her. She wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"She didn't say."

At the end of Charlie speaking, Roberto slowly pulls himself up on shacking legs, his bodily functions slow to carry out the commands of his brain, as the numbness of the tranquilliser lingered. Charlie holds out her arms to steady him and help, "Take it easy, Roberto." Her voice resonates with a reassuring tone, as she feels Roberto's body against hers, causing a hidden blush to form on her cheeks as she supports him to walk.

After several minutes of assistance, Roberto becomes strong enough to walk unaided, leaving Charlie to tag along beside him as the two followed Blue's scent. The trail of pheromones lead to a jungle clearing to which Charlie and Roberto step out into. At the centre of the clearing was a pond, fed by a small waterfall and stream that lead even deeper into the paddock. Delta and Echo stood at the clearing's boundary, one Raptor on each side to the left and right of the approaching duo as they watched them enter. Blue was halfway between the siblings, at the edge of the lake drinking. Charlie stops at the entrance of the clearing she came from, giving Blue and Roberto privacy to talk, the five Raptors now positioned in a '+' shape within the clearing viewed from above, with Roberto in the centre.

Noticing the positions they took, Roberto glances with unease at Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie surrounding him, almost as if they were preparing to attack. Swallowing, he moves as confidently as he could manage towards the Beta, "You wanted to see me, Blue?"

Stopping her drinking Blue raises herself up, water dripping from her muzzle before she turns around and sets a firm, stoic gaze on Roberto, "How many did we kill?"

"What?" Her words catches him off guard, forcing Roberto to think more clearly to process what she was saying.

"How many Humans did we kill?" Repeats Blue, her eyes glowing with an inquisitive hue, almost like she was testing him.

"..Three."

"That's three lives in exchange for yours." She clenches her claws into fists and grits her teeth while looking at the ground. For a moment Blue allows herself to remain tense, before breathing slowly to calm herself down and continues further, "The Humans _will_ retaliate for this. But I'm just curious; why is your life worth three others?"

"I didn't say it was."

She raises the equivalent of an eyebrow at him, "Do you believe it is?"

"Of course not. I'm no more important than anyone else."

"So you object to us killing them?"

Roberto stops to think carefully about his answer, a moment of hesitation allowing for him to form an honest response to the question, "...No I don't. It was either them or me. I had to let them know the truth that I was Human too. I doubt they would have let me peacefully write to them though."

Blue, in a similar display of silence to that of Roberto's, again tenses her claws before asking,

"..So you used us for your own ends?"

Her words leave Roberto unable to respond, an awkward silence of quietness fills the clearing that was eventually broken by the Beta as she explains her question, "Humans speak of using us as their weapons. I guess we just did that; we were used as _your_ weapons?"

"What are you getting at Blue?" Roberto snares at her in a show of outrage, "I didn't order any of you to attack, you gave that order yourself."

"I know I did, and I'll bear the consequences. What I'm interested in knowing, is how this incident will affect you."

Blue takes a step closer to Roberto, the two making direct eye contact as she questions with intrigue, "What did it feel like for you? To see one of your species kill the other?"

"...I'm indifferent. It had to be done."

"You didn't feel any grief or sympathy for them?"

Roberto grits his teeth and gives off a soft growl, "...A little. But for all I know, they could have put me in this place so they may have had it coming in some way."

She widens her eyes in surprise, the vengeful tone of Roberto's words being completely unexpected, "I'll admit, what happened to you was a mistake. But surly you can't blame others for the position you find yourself in now?"

"And why not? I wrote to the Humans and let them know I was one of them. The longer I stay here, trapped and not free, the greater the injustice becomes."

Blue blinks in shock before her expression becomes one of snaring teeth and narrowed eyes, she growls,

"And what about us, you don't think we want to be free as well?"

Roberto's angered look switches to a look of regret, noting the aggressive expression she gave him and the impact of her words,

"I thought-"

"You thought that because we were born behind paddock walls and electric fences that we are content?"

Blue notes her thought patterns switching, her mind becoming dominated by emotions and not logic. Stopping herself from descending into further realms of anger, she blinks the frustrated haze away from her vision and breaths a heavy breath of air, allowing a prolonged pause to calm down before continuing,

"..We want to be free like you, Roberto...That's why we need you and you need us."

"Want do you mean?" Asks Roberto, tilting his head at her with interest.

"You are the first Human to be put into this position?"

"As far as I know."

"And now you know what it's like to be in the dinosaurs' position in this place?"

 _Not enjoyable_. Thought Roberto, sighing and slowly nodding at Blue's question.

"If you escape-"

"When." Interrupts Roberto, his voice determined.

"..When you escape and become Human again, you need to tell the other Humans about us. Tell them that we would like more freedom."

Blue shuts her eyes and breaths another heavy sigh, holding back her emotions as best she could do as to not cloud her judgment. She looks at Roberto in a heartful way, "Promise us. Promise you will do it."

"Okay I promise. But I need your help to escape in the first place?"

"Yes."

"You help me escape, and I help you in this place?"

Blue wipes her eyes clear and nods, before extending an outstretched claw to Roberto in the fashion he taught her; the Human act of making a promise, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Roberto grabs Blue's claw with one of her own and shacks, solidifying the promise each made to the other.

"In which case you are now one of us, Roberto. That means the Squad comes first, not you, not me, but the Squad."

"Okay."

"Welcome to the pack." Blue display a friendly smile before becoming stern again as best she could manage. Turning around, she looks out across the pond in deep thought before speaking, "Let's just accept what happened today. And prepare for what will follow."

"And what will follow, Blue?"

"Chaos. Chaos and uncertainty."

* * *

"Goddamit!" Hoskins stands up from his desk chair and throws the report he was reading across the room, scattering sheets of paper over the floor. He quickly paces several times around his office, breathing rapidly before he sits back down in his chair. Without hesitating, he grabs his phone and dials the number for:

 **Dr Henry Wu**

A response came immediately:

"What is it?"

"Wu it's Hoskins, meet me at my office ASAP. There has been...a development."

"Concerning what?"

"Concerning your Raptor/Human hybrid."

On the other line Hoskins could hear the quickening rhythm of footsteps increase in frequency and volume, "I'm on my way." Was the last phrase Wu said before hanging up.

 **/15 minutes later/**

Within the time it took Wu to arrive, Hoskins had collected the sheets of paper off the ground and reorganised them back into the original report. Sitting back at his desk, he stares like a hawk at the scientist sitting across from him whom was the first to talk, "What is this about, Hoskins?"

Hoskins opens up the report he held and flipped through it,

"I've just received reports from my men in the IRBIS branch; the Raptors killed three of my troops."

Hoskins grinds his teeth in frustration while continuing to talk and flipping though the report,

"But that's not the worst part. The worst part, is that one of the Raptors literally _wrote_ something to the people present." Stopping on the desired page, Hoskins pulls out a photo and hands it to Wu, "One of my men took this image of the incident today at the paddock."

Scanning the picture, Wu sees the sight of words being clawed into the ground by a Raptor with green scales and a red streak. Standing nearby was the image of the four other Raptors Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie that was juxtaposed with the written message that said:

 **WE ARE ALIVE**

"Roberto?" Asks Wu, to which Hoskins responds by passing another image. This one was similar to the last, except the Raptor in question laid unconscious next to newly written words that that answered the question:

 **I AM ROBERTO**

"Rumours are already spreading within Jurassic World that this Raptor is the missing scientist by the same name." Explains Hoskins, taking the photos back.

"You said you would safe guard this experiment of mine. You said that there won't be no connections drawn between the "accident" in the lab, and the creation of the new Raptor." Wu's voice becomes full of fear, as small beads of sweat drip down his forehead.

"Rest assured doc, that I intend to keep my word." Answers Hoskins, giving an amused smirk, before pulling out of his pocket a sheet of paper and showing Wu, "Remember this? It's the same Asset Termination order I talked to you about yesterday."

"You will need a valid reason to give to Management to why the new Raptor must be put down."

"That's where you come in."

"M-Me?" Wu's stutters in surprise causing Hoskins's smirk to widen, before the later continued:

"You will provide the reason."

"What kind of reason do you need?"

"While my men transported the Raptor to the enclosure, you requested a sample of its DNA for testing. After analysing the sample you found dormant genetic defects in the animal, which have a high chance of becoming active."

Pausing to allow his colleague to process what he was saying, Hoskins is met by an affirmative nod from Wu signalling the man was following. He continues further, "These defects, at best, run the risk of infecting the animal and causing it a slow, painful death. At worst, the infection could spread to the other Raptors, killing them too in the process."

"Hence why the animal should be euthanised?"

Hoskins raise an eyebrow at Wu, impressed by the man's intelligence. He leans across his desk, "Roberto is trying to tell others the truth; that he is Human. If he succeeds and the truth spreads too far, an investigation will occur regarding the "accident" in the lab. From the investigation and Roberto's own testimony to the incident, it won't take long for them to realise that the lab accident wasn't an accident at all."

Hoskins holds up a clenched fist before counting his fingers, pointing out his thumb to signal 'one':

"Someone deliberately sabotaged the chemicals Roberto was using to create the Raptor with.":

 _ **Flashback to Chapter 1**_

 _Roberto slowly extracts the liquids from one of the beakers into the syringe, before injecting it into his project. He watched intensely as the chemicals reacted with each other within the egg, hoping for a sign of progress as he monitored the eggs' biological properties._

 _A heart rate eventually appearing, signalling that the raptor embryo was alive._

 _He refills the syringe before injecting another DNA-altering substance into the egg. As the last drops fell out of the needle, Roberto replaces it with yet a different solution and follows through with the same process._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Hoskins then extends his index finger, counting 'two' before talking, "The sabotaged chemicals were mutation serums, that became air born in the presence of a heat source."

 _ **Flashback to Chapter 1**_

 _In the next few minutes following compromise after compromise of accelerating the embryos' growth; a noxious scent began to leak from the varies injected areas, bubbling to the outer edges of the egg shell with a overpowering smell - preceding the emergence of a strange white foam coming from inside the egg itself._

 _Roberto stops working to stare with wide, shocked eyes at the foam and gas, reluctantly shifting himself around the Hatchery with frantic movements as he noticed more and more escaping chemicals leaving the egg - the coursing heart beat of the embryo rising and falling at near instant intervals on the motors' digital screen._

 _A rush of gas fills Roberto's face, forcing him to withdraw with chocking gasps as he snaps around and stumbles away from the egg in a attempt to find fresh air to breath._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Hoskins extends his forefinger finger, counting 'three', "In it's transition to becoming air born, the serums produced a highly flammable gas that under pressure could explode."

 _ **Flashback to Chapter 1**_

 _At last it was done. Tiredness hours of invested work, thought and care had been given to the creature that would determine his future employment life within the InGen corporation. The same creature that was now complete and ready, now stood before him, confined within the prison of its egg, soon to hatch and enter the world of Jurassic World._

 _Roberto stood in thankful silence, gently pressing his palm against the smooth white surface, warmth radiating from the crust as life now grew within - he was completely unaware of the gas rising above him...unable to notice until it was too late:_

 _As Roberto reflected on his project for several minutes; the last traces of toxic gas rose above the Hatchery, away from the egg and him to collect near the Laboratory lights overshadowing the two. The noxious fumes concentrating close to the searing heat, before coming to produce a static popping sound that under the strain of thick glass began to ignite with powerful energy._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Another finger is extended by Hoskins, counting 'four', "The explosion could be used as a facade, and made to look like a laboratory accident - when in reality it wasn't."

 _ **Flashback to Chapter 1**_

 _More and more of the gas rose to become trapped by the glass panel - not escaping. More and more became centred into a single point of focused warmth that was rapidly turning to a fireball..._

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _Roberto jumps, snapping his gaze upwards to catch a final glimpse of the gas that turned from white to a midnight black, the glass panel breaking under the pressure of high temperature._

 _In a flash of fire the gas explodes, shattering the glass panel and Laboratory lights, the egg erupting into a pool of liquid as shrapnel perches its shell, killing the embryo inside._

 _Roberto is thrown on his back, unable to react as shards of glass smash into his head, knocking him out. The borderline beeping of the heart monitoring ringing in his ears, muffled by the explosion; His last thought before the darkness engulfed him was:_

 _'What happened?'_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Finally Hoskins extends his last finger and counts 'five', "Meanwhile an unconscious Roberto was mutated by the serums into the new Raptor."

 _ **Flashback to Chapter 1**_

 _The damp coldness of the glass littered Laboratory floor, the cloud of toxic smog smothering his body like a blanket. Roberto laid unconscious within the dark confines of the room, unaware and unable to react to what was around him - what was happening to him; with every breath his unconscious self took, the poison gas entered his lungs, drifting within his veins, passing into his blood stream. Flowing to his cells, the gas made its way to Roberto's DNA, clinging to it like a leech - changing him, slowly changing him into something else, into something non-human..._

 _Countless hours would pass before the gas exhausted itself, but by then the damage would be done, and Roberto would be a changed...man(?)_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"My men than transported the unconscious "Raptor" to the IBRIS paddock under cover of night." Continues Hoskins, before sitting back in his chair and repeatable taps the image with the unconscious Raptor on it, with the written words **I AM ROBERTO** , "Management's concerns for a new Raptor for Jurassic World's Raptor is met, while a scientist "disappears" the following day."

"What excuse are you giving Management to cover up Roberto's mutation?" Asks Wu, uneasiness growing in him.

"Simply reason; he quit Jurassic World in a hurry. Management already held a poor track record of Roberto in InGen's employ, it would not have taken much for them to fire him. Management will come around to believe that this Raptor was Roberto's last project for Jurassic World before he quit the company after finally being burnt-out - the only issue is that Management doesn't believe that yet, hence the 'missing scientist' report."

"In time they will believe the excuse though." Speaks Wu, trying to reassure himself.

"Except now that the truth is threatening to come out; the one responsible will be found shortly after." Answers Hoskins, pointing a finger across at Wu at the last phrase.

Hoskins then raises an eyebrow and gives off a smirk, leaning across the desk he speaks,

"I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." He places the Asset Termination order on the table and slides it across the table to Wu, "Sign this paper, and your problems will disappear."

Wu pauses with hesitation, the proposed deal was like making a contract with the Devil. But too much was at stake, _It has to be done._ Thought Wu, giving into Hoskins as he signs the paper.

"Wise choice." Muses Hoskins as he stands up.

"..Do what you must, Hoskins." Wu stands speaks in a regretful tone before he walks out of the room.

 **/10 minutes later/**

Hoskins stands at the edge of his office window that displayed a view of Jurassic World. In one of his hands was his phone, and in the other was the photo of the Raptors with the words **WE ARE ALIVE**.

He dials a number on his phone before a response came, "Yes sir?"

"Lieutenant, this is Commander Hoskins. I need a detachment of twenty men, mobilised and ready for an operation tonight."

"What should I tell them, sir?"

Hoskins holds the photo of the Raptors that had the words **WE ARE ALIVE** ; he clenches the image in his iron grip, crumbling up the paper, destroying it while gritting his teeth, "Jurassic World has some...rebellious dinosaurs.."

 **A/N: Again this is mostly a filler chapter, so I apologise if nothing too interesting happened. Bear with me though, please.**

 **Now that Roberto is apart of the Raptor Squad, I was wondering if I should give him a new name for his Raptor life; how does Bravo sound? It's similar to Echo, Charlie and Delta (which is the NATO alphabet) - I thought Bravo would be cool, and it's NATO too.**

 **I'd like to hear your thoughts so PLEASE review what you think of that; should Roberto have a Raptor name, and should it be Bravo? I'll also set up a poll on my profile page, consisting of 3 options:**

 **Roberto should keep his human name (that being Roberto, obviously).**

 **Roberto should have a Raptor name, and it will be Bravo.**

 **Roberto should have a Raptor name, but it shouldn't be Bravo*.**

 ***If you chose this option, feel free to PM about your name suggestions. The one I like the most we be Roberto's new Raptor name.**

 **Thanks for your time :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Pack Mates

**Chapter 9: Pack Mates**

 **A/N: So good news, it turns out the delay for a new chapter wasn't as long as I had feared as I made this chapter a top priority for me to complete. And so I have completed it and now it's posted (though I suppose that's obvious, why else would you be reading this?).**

 **Also the poll results have been tallied (in regards to what name Raptor Roberto should have); the majority of you seem to prefer him to keep his Human name (that being Roberto, obviously) and so that will be the case. Roberto will stay as Roberto, whether Raptor or Human.**

 **Furthermore, I just need to offer a small "warning" for this chapter; there may be some filtering between the characters and shipping between two of them. Read on to find out more :)**

"Life finds a way."

\- Dr Ian Malcom (JP)

Leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing, Echo watches with dismissive eyes her fellow pack mates; Blue and Delta standing at the pond's boundary, their expressions stern which from experience told her they were talking strategy. Charlie energetically chasing her own tail around in circles, not too different from a dog, to which she couldn't help but cringe at the sight of, rolling her eyes, _You childish fool._ While Roberto was _\- Walking towards me?!_

Scraping her claws on the trunk of the tree in response to the approaching male, irritation instantly swells inside Echo as she narrows her eyes and gives off a soft growl at him. Roberto doesn't respond with a display of aggression, instead he moves towards the opposite side of the tree, parallel to Echo as the two leaned shoulder-to-shoulder against the plant, in an awkward silence.

Within that time, Echo's gaze wandered elsewhere the presence of the hybrid being beneath her notice as she looks at the distant Blue and Delta again, _Maybe I should find out what my sisters are talking about? Anything to get away from this...-_ She glances at Roberto- _thing._

Feeling an aura of uneasiness resonate from her, Roberto dares to look at Echo and speaks in a respectable tone in hopes of breaking the ice, "...I just wanted to thank you, Echo."

Widening her eyes in shock, Echo turns back towards him and meets Roberto with a suspicious look of mistrust. Her tone sudden, with a voice bordering on the lines of anger and hesitation, "For what?"

"For your intervention back there. If it weren't for you I could have failed."

 _ **Flashback to Chapter 7**_

 _Stepping away from the man he stood over, Roberto walks for several feet before suddenly stopping, his body swaying as his eyes flicked, drowsiness forming in his vision. Ripping out the tranquilliser round from his body and casting it aside, Roberto attempts to steady himself to no avail, the substance already going to work._

 _"No, no, no!" In anger, Echo clutches the head of the Human she restrained with her jaws before twisting sharply, breaking the man's neck and killing him instantly. Rushing over towards Roberto, conveys a determined look of rage as she slaps him across the snout, "Listen to me, focus on what I'm saying! If you fall unconscious all of this would have been for nothing. You need to say what you have to say, right this moment."_

 _Acknowledging Echo's encouraging demands, Roberto musters the mental fortitude to supply himself for a few minutes longer. Within that time he proceeds to write on the ground in the direction of Owen, driving his clawed digit thought the dirt and gravel to form words._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Recalling the events of the past, Echo understands what Roberto was referring to. Taking a deep breath of air to calm down, she talks in a contemplative tone, "What's done is done. You said that you had to say to the Humans." Before looking away at the ground in a moment of thought.

Another awkward silence followed with Echo processing the meaning of his words. As time dragged on, small increments of guilt slowly builds inside her that eventually forced Echo to turn back to Roberto, "But...I appreciate your gratitude."

"Thank you, Echo."

With that, Roberto stands upright and walks away, giving her space. Moving towards the opposite end of the clearing he stops at the perimeter of the jungle, unsure of whether or not to enter. Turning around to face his new packmates, Roberto's eyes eventually set and remain on Delta, and the beautiful sight she was; the lust of her scales reflecting the sunlight, her claws shining with a metallic hue, her eyes gleaming a fiery yellow.

 _Wow she is beautiful. Perhaps I should go talk to her?_ Feeling eyes were on her, Delta turns and sees Roberto looking at her body. Smiling mischievously at him, she sways her tail side-to-side in excitement. Extending a clawed digit outwards, she waves it back and fourth at him, beckoning 'come here'.

 _She's so hot._ Roberto takes a step in the direction of Delta before the sudden sound of Blue's voice forces him to stop-

"Hey Delta are you paying attention?"

Jumping in fright, Delta snaps back to Blue with a look of surprise. The Beta conveys an expression of annoyance at the second-in-command, narrowing her eyes and growling, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"I-I'm sorry, Blue. My mind was...wandering." Replies Delta, a small blush of embarrassment forming on her cheeks. Shifting her sight back around to look at Roberto, Delta feels a sudden yearning for the male who stood just out of reach. Following her sister's gaze, Blue finds the subject matter that was preoccupying Delta's focus and couldn't help but smile in amusement; resting a gentle clawed hand on Delta's shoulder, Blue speaks in a reassuring voice, "You can spend time with him soon. I promise."

Feeling relieved, Delta resumes her discussion with Blue just as Roberto noticed her attention was no longer on him. Shutting his eyes and shacking his head in an attempt to lose the thoughts he had conveyed, Roberto steps into the jungle and disappears from the other Raptors' sight, walking away from them.

For several minutes, Roberto walks through the undergrowth, trying to reorganise his thoughts and feelings into an equilibrium. Stopping to rest under the shade of a tree, he lies down and sighs, _I would have liked to have spent time with Delta, but she was busy talking to Blue. Maybe later I can? In the meantime I should think about other things._

He reviews the conversation with Echo, and the progress he had made with her; the words she had used and the gratitude she had expressed, _It's too soon to tell but hopefully I can get on her good side, eventually? Now that I'm apart of this pack, I should make an effort to get along well with the girls. Like Blue said "the pack comes first", not me, not her but the pack. In which case I should try and make myself useful to them and respect their boundaries...Which is why I didn't approach Delta. She was busy talking to Blue and I didn't want to disturb them and-_

 _Whose there?!_

The sudden sound of bushes rustling around him pulls Roberto's attention back to his immediate surroundings. Jumping up to his feet, he scans the undergrowth with alertness before the sudden smell of _her_ scent relaxed him; stepping out from the shrubs, Delta walks up to him with a smile on her face and muses, "Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"I-I wasn't scared. You just caught me in a...bad time." Replied Roberto, trying to no avail to remain confident.

"Rrriiigghhtt...Is the Human in you still afraid of me the Velociraptor?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I could be gaining your trust only to lower your defences. Then one night, while you're sleeping-" Delta approaches closer with lowered eyelids in a seductive expression. She extends her clawed hand outwards and glides it on Roberto's muzzle, moving slowly towards his throat before stroking it. The sharp pricks of her claws against his skin causing a cold chill to run down his spine. "One good swipe and I'll open you up like unwrapping a present."

"Well then, I had better sleep with one eye open. Or I get to you first and open you up." Jokes Roberto, giving a lustful look back at Delta.

 _Mmmmmmm, there is more than one way to_ open _me up, Roberto._ Thought Delta giving off a purr, that signature Raptor purr, before she glances downwards between her thighs at her cloaca, and feels it _open_ up slightly with small beads of juicy liquid dripping from it onto her legs.

Taking a step back, Delta observes the surrounding environment before looking at Roberto with concern, "Why are you over here alone?"

"I needed to be alone to think about things."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Delta's expression shifts to one of slight disappointment, "Why didn't you come and see me?"

"You were talking to Blue and it looked important. I didn't want to disturb the two of you."

"That's thoughtful, Roberto...Am I disturbing you? Would you like to be alone?"

"Not at all. I welcome your company, Delta." Reassures Roberto warmly smiling at the female before he points in a direction that led deeper into the paddock and further away from the other Raptors, "Please, walk with me?"

Following the pointed claw, Delta looks at the jungle then Roberto before switching to the jungle once more and then him again; nodding enthusiastically in response, "Let's go."

The duo step close to each other as they walk in the indicated direction side-by-side, their tails becoming intertwined as they did so. For several minutes the two walked at an easy pace through the beautiful jungle undergrowth; the lines of sunlight piercing holes in the canopy, descending to the ground in rays of white. The soft touch of a breeze blowing against them and the canopy overhead, almost making the leaves sing as they moved. The humid heat of the jungle, the perfect temperature for their Dinosaur physiques; it was like a paradise.

While walking, Roberto couldn't resist but glance over at Delta's body once more; the tensing and relaxing of her Raptor thighs and calfs with each footstep she took. The sway of her muscular tail, the sparkle of her claws and teeth, the smell of her pheromones; it was intoxicating.

"If you don't mind me asking; what were you and Blue discussing." Said Roberto, trying to make conversation.

"Blue was wondering what may come if this - she thinks that now that Owen knows what you are, he will spread the news to other Humans."

"Good. The more people who know, the better." Responds Roberto with determination thick in his voice, before he takes a deep breath, "But let's not dwell on that now. I'd rather focus on you and the pleasantness you offer being in my presence."

"I'm flattered." Replies Delta a small red hue of a blush on her cheeks.

After walking closely together for a prolonged time, the two Raptors arrive at the paddock's main clearing, the same clearing that hours ago Roberto had written to the Humans. Stepping out into the open space, Roberto takes a few steps faster than Delta and leads the way, moving in front of her he points up at the ACU soldiers (the Humans) that stood on the catwalks and said, ""To understand something you don't understand never stop trying to understand it"".

"What is that?" Asks Delta, tilting her head in confusion.

"My motto. To understand them, don't stop trying to."

"Are they worth understanding though?"

"That's debatable. But I believe there are lessons in the history of my kind, lessons you Raptors could learn from."

"Maybe." Delta approaches him and rubs her muzzle against his chest, purring as she did so, "I'd rather learn from you though."

"Me? What's there to learn from?"

Stepping back, she conveys a mischievous smile with eyes that glowed playfulness, "Well what do you know? What Human quirks could you teach this Velociraptor?"

"..Well I could continue to teach you how to read and write?"

"Why not." Responds Delta, giving a shrug of her shoulders.

Taking the initiative, Roberto steps away to find find a clear patch of ground. Lowering himself down, he proceeds to claw through the gravel floor a complete list of the Alphabet:

 **ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Waving Delta over, he encourages her to try the same, "Try writing out these letters."

She moves next to Roberto and lowers herself to the ground, to his side, their tails once more becoming intertwined. She proceeds to claw her own Alphabet list underneath his:

 **ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

"Now focus on one letter at a time. Start with this one, the letter **A**." Instructs Roberto, pointing at the designated symbol before he softly nudges Delta's clawed hand with his own. Grabbing hold of it, the stimulation of them holding hands (or claws) brought a blush to Delta's cheeks.

Roberto then moves her clawed hand with his own, gently guiding its movement as he assisted with her writing down the **A** s. After a while, Delta follows through; repeatedly writing said letter down all by herself, drawing a list of **A** s that through repetition made the drawing become nature. After a while of continued effort, she looks at Roberto and says, "I think I know how to write this letter now, Roberto. Can we move onto the next?"

"Sure thing. Try the letter **B.** "

Just like before with the **A** s, Roberto and Delta repeats the same practice for several minutes with the **B** s until she also understood how to draw them.

"Moving on to **C**."

 **/40 minutes later/**

"And lastly **Z**."

Drawing the final letter of the Alphabet, Delta stands up and observes the various lists of symbols she had drawn; letters she now knew how to write, letters that, through further continued practice, would allow her to form words and in turn communicate in a non-verbal way. She smiles with pride at the effort she had put in, which was only reinforced by Roberto's voice, "Well done, Delta. You now know how to write all the letters." But something was missing. Something important. Turning to Roberto she inquires,

"Could you show me how to spell my name?"

"Of course." To which he carries out said obligation, craving through the ground the following letters:

 **D** - **E** - **L** - **T** - **A**

 **DELTA**

"Can you spell your name now?"

 **R** - **O** - **B** - **E** - **R** - **T** - **O**

 **ROBERTO**

Delta then gives a wink at the male before she draws a large shape around the two names, encompassing them. Upon closer inspection, Roberto realises the shape was a love heart that contained his and her's name, "Oh Delta..." They rub their muzzles together for several moments, softly purring as they did so.

After cuddling with him, Delta conveys another mischievous smile and says, "What other Human things can you teach me?"

Looking to the sky with narrowed eyes, Roberto thinks carefully for a proposed activity before it suddenly occurred to him; turning back to her, he raises the equivalent of an eyebrow, "Have you heard of fire?"

"What's fire?" Asks Delta, tilting her head in confusion.

"Here I'll show you." Roberto holds Delta's clawed hand with his own and softly tugs her along, together they move towards the jungle. Upon reaching the edge of it, he lets go before entering the undergrowth and vanishes from sight. The constant sound of rustling plants and beaches snapping signalled he was still there however. After a moment of foraging, Roberto returns with his arms full of a pile of sticks and dead leaves to which he rests on the ground.

 _What are you doing?_ Thought Delta, watching with intrigue Roberto's activity.

He then draws a circular area with a clawed digit, marking the ground. At the circle's perimeter, Roberto inserts the tips of the sticks into the gravel and leans them upwards and inwards, each stick meeting at a central point that formed the shape of an upside-down cone while the dead leaves were placed at the base of the sticks.

"Uhhhh, Roberto."

Not stopping to explain himself, after each stick was in position Roberto dashes off back into the jungle before eventually returning with a large black stone. Holding said stone close to the base of the sticks and above the dead leaves, Roberto strikes the rock with his off claw, the resulting friction causing hot sparks to fly off the rock and onto the leaves. Through continued striking, eventually the sparks consistently fell onto the leaves, causing them to catch light which in turn ignited the sticks - creating fire.

Turning around, Roberto is met with a wide-eyed Delta who stared at the fire with a gaping mouth; a look of complete bewilderment. Trying not to laugh at her expression, Roberto gives a swaying point at the now burning flames and says " _That's_ fire. Can you feel the heat?" He walks closer to the still shocked Delta, bitting his lip and lowering his eyelids seductively all the while a itching sensation of arousal formed between his legs, _I can feel my heat._

Stepping past Roberto and towards the fire, Delta's body soon tingles upon reaching a certain distance from the flames. Regaining some composure she observes, "It's warm. Like the Sun."

"Yes. Ancient Humans used fire to keep warm, like how you Raptors use the Sun to warm you." Explains Roberto moving next to Delta as the two stared at the flames, "Beautiful isn't it?"

 _Just like you._ Thought Delta, nodding in response to her companion's question as she glanced over at him and bits her lip.

Minutes pass as the two watch the fire burn all the while Delta becomes mesmerised by the flames; the hues of orange and reds, the swaying movement of its form, the way it almost flowed across the wood like water but it wasn't water; it was like nothing she had ever seen before. And it fascinated her, "What does it feel like?" She slowly moves her hand towards the fire, attempting to touch it...

Roberto's eyes go wide with shock as he shoots his arm forward in hopes of grabbing Delta's, "No Delta don't!-"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Too late. The fire surges onto her clawed hand in a stream of heat, Delta pulling her arm away from the flames in screams of pain. Jumping to her feet, she rushes away from the fire while frantically shacking her burnt hand in an attempt to cool it down, "What the hell was that!?"

Roberto catches hold of Delta and raises her burnt palm up, holding it at eye-level he observes the damage done; her scales glowing a reddish hue at the sight the flames had damaged them, "Don't touch fire, it'll burn you." His late warning offering an explanation to her injury.

With narrowed eyes, Delta nudges Roberto aside and walks several feet away with her back turned to him. Hiding her injury as she grits her teeth, she blows air onto her wound in an attempt to suppress the burning soreness that came from it.

"Let me see." Roberto moves back towards Delta as he looks over her shoulder. His action causes her to turn frustratingly back at him before growling in an attempt to mask her anguish, "It's fine. I'm okay."

"Please Delta." Pleads Roberto, resting a clawed hand on her shoulder in an act of care.

Reluctantly turning all the way back around to face him, Delta holds her palm outwards and allows Roberto to cradle it in his grip, "Oh you poor thing." His words cause another red hue to form on Delta's scales, this time on her cheeks in a blush of embarrassment.

Instinctively, Roberto begins to lick her wound in an attempt to null her soreness. Delta couldn't help but smile both in reaction to his caring gesture and the tickling sensation of his tongue against her skin that, before long, eased the pain and slightly removed some of the redness, "Thank you, Roberto."

After helping Delta to heal, Roberto looks back at the fire still burning. With a sudden swipe of his tail through the ground, he smothers the flames with a cloud of dust and dirt, severing the flame of oxygen and cutting its supply which in turn soon forced it to exhaust itself, the fire dying down, "I think that might me enough of "Human things" for me to show you for one day."

"I agree. Thanks for doing it though, it was fascinating."

"My pleasure, Delta. Maybe another day I could continue to show you other Human discovers my species have made?"

"I look forward to it."

Delta approaches Roberto with lowered eyelids in a seductive look, wrapping her tail around his body she pulls him close, "As smart as you are, I wonder why you might need our help to escape. It seems like you'll be able to figure it out alone."

Roberto blushes as he stares into Delta's piercing eyes, "Flattering. But there is a limit to what one can do alone."

"Which is why we are here to help you, Roberto; why I'm here for you." Delta shuts her eyes and rubs her muzzle against his chest, softly purring as she did so.

Roberto shacks his head and lightly pulls away from Delta's embrace. Taking several steps back from her, he looks at the ground before taking a deep sigh and responding, "No. I don't want my burdens to become your burdens."

"..It's not a burden if I genuinely care for your wellbeing." She offers a heartful expression as Delta walks back up to him, their tails intertwining, "Would you show the same kindness if I needed it?"

"Without hesitating."

"So why can't I offer it back?"

Roberto's mouth opens to respond before silence comes out, his answer faltering. Shutting his mouth and closing his eyes, he attempts to reorganise himself in reaction to realising Delta had him; it was true what she said and he knew better than to question it. Instead of speaking he remains silent, unsure of how to react to her further, all the while his heart fluttered to the kindness of Delta's words.

Feeling another blush forming on her cheeks, Delta takes a deep breath while feeling her own heart begin to race, building in rhythm as she becomes flushed in anticipation to the discussion she was about to have with Roberto, "Can I ask you something, Roberto?"

"Anything."

"...Were you with someone when you were Human? Did you have a mate?"

"..No. I've never been with anyone. Why?" Asks Roberto giving a raised eyebrow-look.

"...No reason." Responds Delta, guilty looking away from him in embarrassment.

"Delta."

"Okay, alright,-" She turns back to him and feels his heavy gaze rest upon her. With an ever-increasing pulse combined with her intensifying blush, she musters as much composure as she could before saying, "I like you Roberto, a lot. I want to be with you."

"Delta, you can't be with me; I'm part Human."

"That's what makes you so unique. You offer a view point from the perspective of two different species."

"I suppose. But what if your sisters find out?"

"If they are my sisters than they should respect my decision, that I love you."

Delta steps close to Roberto, wrapping her arms and tail around his body in an embrace. She leans close to his head and whispers, "I love you, Roberto."

In that moment, euphoria swells within Roberto. Embracing her in a fashion similar to how she did to him, the two Raptors rub their muzzles together and hold each other tight. Roberto leans down to the side of Delta's head and whispers back, "...I love you too, Delta."

Before another word was uttered, Roberto moves the tip of his muzzle towards Delta's; the two kiss passionately for a prolonged time full of bliss. It was perfect, almost like his problems had sudden been swept away because of her. Cast aside was his fears of the future, his concerns of escaping, his anger from being trapped like an animal. All that mattered was this moment, and Delta. Nothing could take this away from him. Nor could anything take Delta from him...

* * *

Standing on the catwalk overhanging the clearing, a lone ACU soldier observes the scene beneath him; the two Raptors kissing(?) each other, after they had discovered fire and writing before that. No doubt the red-streaked Raptor must have been the hybrid his superior had authorised; only a Human would know how to teach a Raptor to read, write and create fire - but to fall in love with each other? That was something else entirely. Something that had to be told to his Commander Officer.

Walking away from the Raptors, the lone trooper equips his phone and dials the number for:

 **Commander Hoskins**

A response came immediately:

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Sir, you won't believe what I'm about to tell you..."

 **A/N: I won't lie, this particular chapter was difficult to write for two reasons:**

 **1) My early drafts were deleted and so I had to re-write this chapter all over again from the start.**

 **2) I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to have Delta and Roberto flirt with each other and ultimately get together.**

 **In regards to these two points; I would REALLY appreciate it if you could review and tell me; What did you think of Delta and Roberto's chemistry? Was in believable? Was it badly executed? Good? In between? Please let me know, as it helps me improve.**

 **Thanks for your time.**

 **PS: I just want to apologise for the possibly grammar errors, bad fonts or bad flow in the past chapters. I'll make an effort to** _ **not**_ **make such errors in any future chapters. If you manage to read through them and wasn't turned off of this story, than I just want to THANK YOU for your devotion. It helps inspire me.**

 **PPS: For sometime now I've been thinking about creating a profile picture for my Fanfic account, but because I can't draw even if my life was on the line, I think it would be best if I commission it. In saying that, I'm willing to commission an art work from anyone with the artistic skills interested and who happens to be reading this; PLEASE PM me if you are interested so that I can talk about the arrangements with you.**


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

 **A/N: Response to reviews:**

 _graystripe_ \- **First off thanks for the reviews, they are interesting questions that I will answer now:**

 **This story is not a harem one; Roberto will only be with Delta, however that's not to say there won't be certain flirting going on between him and the other Raptors (of which you will see in this chapter). But said flirting won't develop into full sexual relationships - only Delta and Roberto will have that. Also I do plan on having Roberto tell Owen about his feelings for Delta in an upcoming chapter of which Owen's reaction will be...interesting :)**

 **Furthermore Roberto and the girls don't need to worry about getting any STDs or other diseases from each other. Biologically Roberto is 100% Velociraptor like them, so for example if there were any sexual intercourse between him and Delta, there won't be any weird genetic defects past on to either him or her. The only area his hybrid-ness comes in is with his memories and thinking; mentally he is Human but physically he is a Raptor as he says in Chapter 4, "I am a Human trapped in a Raptor's body." So there's nothing to worry about with him breeding with the Squad - they won't pass on diseases to each other.**

 **I hope that helps answers your questions. If you're still confused or if I didn't explain them well enough you can always PM (though you may have to make an account on this website to do so) and I'll give a clearer answer. But anyway, thanks for asking.**

 **Now on to the story.**

"Change is like death. You don't know what it looks like until you're standing at the gates."

\- Dr Ian Malcom (JW:FK)

"Hahahahah!" Leaning back in her desk chair with blurts of laughter, Claire's eyes become watery in reaction to the humour she experienced, all the while Owen looks on in annoyance from across the desk opposite to her, "Oh Owen, that's a good one. Our missing scientist is the new Velociraptor? Comedy gold."

Standing up and leaning across to rest his hands on Claire's shoulders, Owen proceeds to lightly shack her in hopes of having her attention return to the matter at hand, "It's not a joke, Claire. I really mean it."

Following the incident at the paddock (Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie killing several people and the new Raptor writing to convey he was in fact the missing Jurassic World employee, Roberto), Owen had phoned Claire to organise a meeting with his ex-partner within the later's office in order to let her know the truth he had uncovered. Leaving Barry in charge of the paddock (who was also present during the incident), Owen had quickly driven over to Management on his motorbike and was able to skip ahead of the queue because it was a matter of urgency. Now that he was with Claire, the resulting conversation which had dragged on longer than he would have liked wasn't turning out as he had hoped; the sounds of her laughter and ridicule showing she didn't believe him, "A Human as a Dinosaur? That's the best yet, Owen...or worst because it's in poor taste."

Recovering from her laughter outburst, Claire removes Owen's hands from her shoulders and gestures for him to sit back down to which he obliged. In between continued moments of light snickering, she soon realises that he wasn't backing down; his stoic look set firmly upon her, indicating he wasn't laughing along, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Very."

Sitting straight up in her chair, Claire conveys an expression of confusion as she try's to make sense of what he was saying, "Do you have any idea how absurd that sounds?"

"Trust me I'm still having trouble believing it as well. But it's the truth."

Holding up two closed fists, Claire slowly moves one into the other, "How can a Human be turned into a Dinosaur? It doesn't make any sense."

"I have no idea, but I have proof that the new Raptor is part-Human."

Raising an eyebrow and folding her arms, Claire's interest spikes just above the line of apathy to warrant her continued interest in the matter, "What proof?"

"He wrote to me."

"As in he drew letters and words?"

"Exactly. He wrote that he was Roberto; "I am Roberto" was the exact words he used."

Facepalming herself, her snickering returns as Claire hangs her face in a fashion akin to shame. Shacking her head side-to-side, she talks in an embarrassed tone, "Did Lowery put you up to this? Are you two trying to mess with me?"

Feeling like he wasn't getting anywhere and Claire's continued dismissiveness becoming too much to tolerate further, frustration that had been slowly building inside Owen since the conversation's inception spills fourth in a physical and verbal display, "No!" He slams his palm on her desk, the sudden show of force causes Claire to jump and in an instant she loses the jokative persona.

In response to his rising anger, Owen attempts to counter the effects by taking several deep breaths in an effort to calm down before the situation escalated further. With lingering annoyance he narrows his eyes at her and talks in as clear a tone as he could manage, "This isn't a joke, Claire; the new Raptor _is_ the missing scientist."

"..Do you have anymore "proof"?"

"Yes actually, I wasn't the only one who saw the Raptor write. There were at least a dozen other people present and if you asked anyone of them I'm sure they will tell you the same thing I'm telling you now."

"I've already spoken to them; they've told me your Raptors attacked and killed several ACU personnel."

"..Yes I know, I was there..But I think my girls _had_ to do it in order for us to listen to them."

"And what did your Raptors tell you, or rather "wrote" to you?"

""We are alive"."

"Hahahahah!" Unable to resist laughing at the stupidity of Owen's claims, Claire once more leans back in her chair with bewilderment, "Wait, wait so let me get this straight; your Raptors, InGen's assets, killed several people just to tell you that they "are alive"? And that one of them is a Human?"

"..Claire you have to believe me."

At the conclusion of his words, Claire's eyes narrow with a glare, her expression descending into one of seriousness to match Owen's. Leaning across the desk with menace, she speaks in a vengeful tone, "I believe that your Raptors did kill several people, which as InGen's company policy says should result in those Raptors being restrained with harsher paddock security."

"What? Who suggested that?" Demands Owen his voice full of outrage, his eyes going wide.

"Vic Hoskins. He has already seen me earlier today and he wasn't happy that his men were killed by Jurassic World's assets. You can't even begin to imagine the compensation InGen will have to give to the deceased's' families."

Running a hand through his hair, Owen takes a heavy sigh in contempt to the words he heard; Claire's continued use of the word 'assets' to describe his girls and more specifically the name 'Vic Hoskins', and the mans opinions, _The way she makes it sound, treating the Raptors as InGen's property and Hoskins wanting to further restrain my girls; I think my girls had every reason to tell me they "are alive", to remind me that they are living creatures and not some expendable corporate item...If only Claire could see that as well_.

But that was getting off topic, a different matter for a different time and a different argument. Granted it was an argument that Owen, Claire and Hoskins has had many times before and surly will be repeated many time in the future but there was more pressing matters at hands, a more pressing argument he had to try and convince her of - a certain Human/Raptor hybrid and how he was the missing scientist. But how to convince her?

Owen looks Claire right in the eye with desperation for an inkling of optimism, "What will it take for you to believe me? That there is an illegal Human/Dinosaur hybrid within Jurassic World."

"Nothing. It's a ridiculous story and an even worse joke. Now if you don't mind-" Claire opens a draw connected to her desk and pulls out a file to which she proceeded to open on the table, "I have work to do."

"Claire please." Standing up and placing a hand on the file to stop her from reading further, Claire looks up at Owen with suspicion before he points towards the nearby office window that conveyed a sweeping view of Jurassic World, "Come to the paddock with me."

"Why would I do that? You've already wasted enough of my time."

"If you come with me, the Raptor will write to you and prove he is Roberto."

"...And if the animal doesn't?"

"Than I'm wrong and this has all been an ill-made joke on my part." _Which of course it isn't._

Claire offers a deathly stare at Owen before smiling amusingly, "Can I ridicule you afterwards? Can I claim the right to say that you're a fool for making such a stupid story up in the first place?"

"Yes. Now will you follow me?" Asks Owen, walking towards the door.

"Fine. I'll come with you." _But only to prove that I'm right and you're wrong, Owen._

* * *

Laying lazily with closed eyes under the shade of a tree at the edge of the clearing, Delta breaths a sigh of content while relaxing. Ignoring the activities of her sisters, she smiles with joy while feeling her heart flutter; thinking of Roberto. For several minutes her mind wanders, daydreaming of him and herself being together to spend more time with one another, _I hope he returns soon, after he does what he needs to do._

After expressing their love for each other, the Raptor duo had returned to the clearing before Roberto had insisted on being alone for a while. Delta had reluctantly accepted, allowing her mate to take a moment of solitude elsewhere within the paddock away from the others, _He sure does enjoy his alone time. But who am I to judge? Maybe it helps him think or reorganise his feelings? So what if he is introverted, I still love him...besides I think it's sexy; it makes him a little more mysterious and unpredictable, who knows what he does while alone._

With her eyes closed and focus set on daydreaming, Delta ignores her immediate surroundings. Lost in her wandering thoughts, she doesn't notice a certain Raptor approach with sinister intentions. Said Raptor lays quietly down next to her, feeling excited anticipation in what was about to be a comedical conversation take place - seeing Delta (clearly) thinking of her new mate, Charlie nudges her to return to reality. Opening her eyes wide and swiftly shifting backwards, Delta turns to Charlie with a look of surprise, "Oh geez, Charlie! Where did you come from?"

Smiling wide in response to frightening her sibling, Charlie coughs to clear her throat before speaking in the Human equivalent of an upper-class, posh voice, "So you enjoy the company of the exotic kind, hmmmmm?"

"Excuse me?!" Demands Delta with a voice thick in disgust, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment

"The unique tastes are the only type that satisfies you."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Rare specimens; the only kind worthy of your interest."

"W-What are talking about?!"

"Your craving for the unknown and your desire to explore it."

With a swipe of her tail Delta softly slaps Charlie across the snout. Grabbing her sister's shoulders with clawed hands, she shacks Charlie in an effort to snap her out of it, "Stop talking in riddles, Charlie! Speak normal."

Laughing at the sight of Delta's confusion, Charlie complies with her sibling's demand; returning her voice to normal, the younger Raptor raises the equivalent of an eyebrow just as Delta let go of her shoulders, "You and Roberto, hmmm?"

Staring at Charlie with distrust, Delta breaths a sigh as she realises the meaning her her sister's past words. Tilting her head, she cautiously inquires, "What about us?"

"You're together with him aren't you?

"...Yes, we are together-"

"Awww Delta, my sister's in love." Jokes Charlie with fluttering eyes as she hugs herself and kisses the air, imagining it was Roberto.

With narrowed eyes Delta growls with irritation, "Stop. Just stop. I don't want to hear your annoying, patronising voice."

"Don't worry big sis, you're just hear my annoying, interrogating tone instead." Chuckles Charlie, giving a wink at Delta before smiling sadistically.

With slumping body language Delta facepalms her muzzle and shacks her head side-to-side _._ Regretting the situation she now found herself in, she musters the dignity to push onwards _, What did I do to deserve this?_

Noticing her sister's shame, Charlie rubs her shoulder against Delta's in encouragement, hoping to reassure, "Awww don't be ashamed, Delta. I'm sure that Roberto is willing to help cheer his mate up, when he gets back."

"I-I'm not ashamed. I just don't want to talk about this with you yet, because you always joke about this stuff."

"What don't you trust me?" Charlie rests a clawed hand on her chest and gasps, her facial features contorting to an expression sadness, "I'm hurt, Delta. And here I thought you were my favourite sister."

"Do I dare ask; how did you figure it out?"

"When you returned from your walk with him, your tails were wrapped around each other and you were giving one another bedroom eyes. Not to mention the both of you were gone for quite a while, it seemed like you two got up to a few shenanigans based on your smiles."

"...Were we that obvious?"

"Oh yeah. It was almost like you weren't trying to hide it. And if I noticed so did Blue and Echo too."

Turning away from her younger sibling, Delta gazes across the clearing at Blue and Echo who both appeared to be engaged in conversation, the duo standing at the edge of the pond. Being too far away to hear them, it was impossible to tell what they were talking about but Delta could take an educated guess, _I bet their discussing Roberto and I being together. Why wouldn't they? If our relationship has caught this one's attention_ \- Delta pauses to glance at Charlie, before turning back towards Blue and Echo, _than it makes sense to have caught their attention as well._

"So what did you and him get up to while the two of you were gone?" Interrupts Charlie, bringing Delta's attention back to the topic at hand.

"Roberto showed me a few Human activities which were...interesting to experience." Answers Delta, lifting her clawed hand up and seeing the _faintest_ hue of red on her palm at the sight she had been burned by the flames.

"His method of seduction; showing the Raptor the Human way."

"W-What?!" Delta's cheeks become the same red hue as her burn mark. Snapping around to Charlie with a look of shock she stutters, "No no no, it wasn't anything like that. It was just friendly...mingling."

"A little too friendly by the looks of it." Muses Charlie, unable to resist a devilish smile as she moves her nostrils above her fellow Raptor's body and sniffs, "I can smell his scent on you."

Groaning, Delta turns away from Charlie in a defeated sigh. Slumping her body she begs, "Go away, Charlie."

"And stop teasing you over your new mate? I think not."

Wrapping her tail and arm around Delta, Charlie holds up an open palm towards the horizon as they both looked in the direction it indicated. With the same aristocratic lady voice as before the younger Raptor directs, "Roberto: the Human/Raptor hybrid. And Delta: the pure Velociraptor. Oh the scandal! How dare she taints her purity by falling for an impure."

"I'm not tainting anything by being with him."

Switching her sights towards the sky, Charlie looks at you (the reader of this fanfic) and smiles, "Roberto is Human and Delta is a Raptor; will the Raptor catch her prey, or will the Human escape her clutches like the Humans of this franchise often try to do?"

Following Charlie's eyes with her own, Delta stares at the sky too but sees nothing out of the ordinary, "Who the heck are you talking to?"

"No one." Reassures Charlie, bringing her sight back down to earth but not before she secretly smiles once more and winks at you.

Shifting her body in resistance against Charlie's embrace, Delta pulls away from her sister just as the latter began to talk again, "But in all seriousness, I love the interspecies cooperation between you two. It will make for some interesting moments I'm sure."

"We will try and keep such moments reasonable. I hope Roberto doesn't show me any Human activity or discovery too drastic."

"You know that does beg the question, big sis; what can you offer Roberto?"

"..What do you mean?"

"Here he is willing to part Human knowledge and discovers on to you and what do you give in exchange?"

Looking at the floor for a prolonged moment of though, Delta attempts to conjure an answer to the question, _What can I offer Roberto? It's true that his Human side can offer me some unique experiences, something that I as a Velociraptor haven't lived thorough - like that time he showed me fire. But what can I offer him? Well there's always emotional support...but doesn't every relationship have that? No that's too simple. I need to give him something more contributing...oh maybe I can offer him some unique Raptor experiences? Like that time I encouraged him to eat that cow; he gave into his new Raptor instincts and he didn't seem to regret it too much, in fact I think he enjoyed it...Than again, maybe he could discover his Raptor instincts by himself? In which case what's the point of me helping in that area? Come on Delta think, what's something unique I can offer Roberto?_

Several moments of intense thinking on Delta's part follows without any response given. Eventually patience ran out for Charlie who offered an answer she though was obvious to the question, "I know what you can offer Roberto."

"You do? What is it?"

"Your sexy body and desirable features."

"Charlie!" Gasps Delta, her voice full of disbelief with an intensified blush, giving a red streak under her eyes that looked similar to Roberto's.

In between expressions of laughter, Charlie manages to explain her response, "Oh don't pretend like he doesn't enjoy the sight of you, if you know what I mean. I saw the way he looks at you."

"..I'm sure I offer him more then just...sex appeal." Stutters Delta, trying to recover from her reaction.

"Maybe, if not-" Charlie lowers her eyelids in a seductive expression and gazes in the direction Roberto had travelled. Softly moaning she feels incriminates of arousal swell in her upon smelling the male's lingering pheromones, "I could always fulfil that category for him instead of you." _Sex appeal; Oh I could definitely satisfy you Roberto and_ -

"Ahhhhhh!" Charlie's angst erupts fourth in a scream of pain, a cutting sensation puncturing her thigh. Looking down at the trauma, she sees Delta's claws stabbing into her scales before the attacker sharply pulls backwards, Delta ripping through the skin and letting drops of blood seep through the wound before withdrawing.

"That hurt!"

"Good. You deserved it." Growls Delta, meeting her sister face-to-face with glaring eyes, "You'll heal, be grateful it's not deep."

"I'm just saying if you're willing to share him-"

"Over my dead body."

Looking away and closing her eyes, Delta regains self-control in preparation for an explanation; "Look Charlie, you're my sister and I love you as family...even if you are an annoying little shit at times. But I love Roberto as a mate, and because of that I'm not sharing him."

"Fair enough. You can't blame a girl for trying at least."

"...Now are we done here? Or are you still going to annoy me?"

"No I believe you've suffered enough from my gossip." Jokes Charlie, standing up to walk away, just as Delta conjured the thought, _Exactly. I BARELY survive._

"Okay. Now go and chase your tail again like some kind of idiot." Orders Delta, flicking her wrist in a 'shoe' motion one might do to a pest.

"That hurts, Delta. Almost as much as you scarring me...But maybe I will!"

"Fine!

"Fine!"

Turning away with a huff, Charlie whispers under her breath, "Just like I'll chase down Roberto, hahhah." She pauses to glance at the direction Roberto had traveled in. Smelling his pheromones again, Charlie once more becomes aroused. Moving a clawed hand out away from her chest, she swipes the air as if she was scratching something all the while she seductively moans, "Rawwwww."

Delta snaps her head up at Charlie, "What?"

"What."

"Get out of here!" Delta grabs a nearby stone and throws it at Charlie's body, slightly bruising her as the latter took off in a dash of speed, laughing with mischief as she fled.

* * *

Standing upright and leaning against the side of a tree with folded arms, Roberto views the surrounding environment with interest; the earthly colours of greens and browns covering the mixed shapes of flora, from shrubs to trees and every plant in between. The organic colours contrasted with white rays of sunlight falling to the jungle floor, the smell of afternoon air and the touch of cooling temperatures as the day slowly shifted into a later stage, approaching night.

With a steady mind Roberto closes his eyes and breaths several slow inhales and exhales, mediating in peace and reflecting on the day, _Today was successful. Delta's plan paid off; we pretended to be ill and that tricked the Humans into entering our paddock. Then we subdued them and I wrote to Owen and several others present, telling them that I'm Human. I need to thank Delta for her idea - I would never have thought of it myself._

Opening his eyes and mobilizing his body, Roberto begins to pace around back and fourth still thinking about the results the day produced, _Hopefully now that Owen knows who I really am, he will tell Management and convince them into releasing me so that I may figure out a way to become fully Human again._

Pausing in place, a spike in his heart rate and a small smile creeping onto his face, Roberto feels building levels of affection at the thought that suddenly occurred to him - a thought of Delta. Moving to lean back against the tree with a sigh, Roberto's train of thought delves into the subject matter, one that was perhaps the most unexpected turn of events since his arrival to the paddock - his new mate, _Delta, Delta, Delta. I_ never _expected to fall in love with a Velociraptor...How would our relationship work when I become Human again? How would Owen react to my feelings for her? Sure we are two different species, but maybe something between us can be worked out. That of course begs the question; what would Blue, Echo and Charlie think of us being together? By now I think they would have noticed our new found relationship, it's only a matter of time till they bring it to my attention._

The thought of his mate had caught his attention firmly now, Roberto's focus soon drifting into the realms of fantasy about her. Leaning his muzzle down to his chest, Roberto takes a big inhale and breaths in Delta's scent that was lingering on his body from their early interactions together. The welcoming smell of Delta caused a surge of hormones to flood Roberto's blood, widening his eye pupils and making the area between his thighs hard, exposing his now firm hemipenes. Looking down with a smile and blush at his now active sex organ, Roberto's overpowering instinctive urges fight to take hold, _Mmmmmm, Delta._

 **SNAP!**

The sudden sound of a stick breaking forces Roberto's eyes to snap upwards to scan the surrounding environment. Lust turns to frantic embarrassment, as he attempts to overpower his arousal and return to a normal state of mind, _Oh fuck someone's here!_

"Roberto, where are you?"

Charlie's voice rings out from the undergrowth as her approaching footsteps increase with volume with each passing moment. Quivering in fear, Roberto summons the self-control to pull himself together, sheathering his hemipenes back beneath the scales, he shacks his head in an effort to dismiss the sexual thoughts and becomes prepared for her arrival; laying down under the tree he was leaning against, Roberto crosses his legs as best his Raptor body would allow in order to hide his erection, _Okay, okay. Just relax and act like nothing happened._

Stepping out from the undergrowth, Charlie arrives with energetic movement as she immediately sets her eyes upon Roberto. Seeing the objective of her search come into sight, she couldn't resist conveying a friendly smile as she walks over towards him before pausing several feet away from the male and laying down across from him, "Hi, Roberto."

"Hello, Charlie."

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"No not at all." Replies Roberto offering a (fake) smile in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay. What are you doing over here all by yourself?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"..Delta."

At the mention of her sister, Charlie notes the glow of a blush present on Roberto's checks. Noticing the clue and the look in his eyes, Charlie lightly snickers before replying, "I know you and my sister are together."

"I figured as much. You were bound to find out eventually." Sighs Roberto.

"Hey I don't have a problem with that. I'm happy for the two of you, but I just want to ask; what made you fall for Delta?"

"Several things; She is kind to me, she is smart, she is beautiful and I can have deep talks with her about certain things. Not to mention she has been very accepting of me being a hybrid." _Unlike Echo!_

Nodding in acknowledgment, Charlie bites her lip and processes the words he spoke. With slight narrowed eyes she growls in a passive aggressive, jealous manner in reaction to the praise her sister received, "..I see...Are those what you look for in a mate?"

"I never looked for a mate before so I can't say." _Though in her case they are definitely desirable._

"Could you find other traits just as appealing?"

"I suppose. It would have to depend on the individual though."

Charlie raises the equivalent of an eyebrow and smiles, twirling the tip of her tail with a clawed digit, she lowers her eyelids at Roberto, "So if a certain someone different to Delta caught your attention, you would be willing to also make them your mate?"

"Why would I do that? Delta is my mate already and that would be cheating. Besides who would try to be my mate other than Delta? Blue has shown no interest, Echo outright hates me and you...-"

Roberto freezes at the touch of Charlie's tail wrapping itself around his own. Looking down at their now intertwined tails, Roberto gazes back up to Charlie and makes eye contact with her; glowing orange eyes under lowered eyelids beam fourth from the female, her razor teeth sparkle white with a smile as she licks her lips. With a seductive moan, Charlie winks at Roberto and sends a clear message she was trying to create.

Roberto's eyes go wide with a hanging mouth, finally understanding the subtly gestures, body language signs and the choice of her words, "Wait...you want to be my mate, Charlie!?"

"Mate is a strong word. I'm thinking more of a friend, but a friend with certain... _benefits_."

"Oh no, no, no. I didn't know you were doing this." Stutters Roberto, pulling his tail away from Charlie's, his cheeks turning red raw.

Charlie chuckles in delight as she slowly moves her tail back towards Roberto's and strokes it, "I'm not doing anything. I'm just offering an option and there's nothing wrong with options."

"This option IS wrong though."

"Wrong, right; surly someone as smart as you doesn't believe in such a narrow view of the world?"

Charlie raises her body off the the ground and leans on all fours, shifting forwards in Roberto's direction. Her Raptor savagery begins to show as she primes herself like a predator about to pounce on its prey, "Besides there's nothing wrong with a little...variety in your life."

"What do you mean by variety?"

"Delta and I can be very different at times, having us both can be your _variety_." Muses Charlie, holding up two digits towards her mouth in a "V" shape and licking the air between them.

"Oh no, no I can't do that." _My god are we seriously discussing this?!_

"Are you afraid that she might object? I'm her sister, trust me I'll persuade her into accepting."

" _I_ object! This isn't moral."

"But we're Raptors, the Humans would label us as "savage hunters that are fulled by instincts and incapable of higher thoughts, such as morals."" Jokes Charlie, placing a claw on Roberto's knee and causing a shiver to cascade through him.

Making that signature Raptor purr, Charlie crawls forwards and advances on Roberto. With a drooling mouth, she licks her lips in aroused anticipation at the possibility of soon _tasting_ him. The drips of her saliva was only matched by the dripping of her cloaca, vaginal juice falling to the ground beneath her as she moved, "Therefore I have no morals. And nor should you."

Shifting backwards in a retreat, Roberto pushes himself up against the tree he was lying under, backing into a corner while grimacing in fear. Charlie advances further and soon crouches on top of him before proceeding to run her claws and tail over Roberto's skin, feeling his muscles, silky scales and stroking his body, "Your an animal like me, your morals are a lie. Give into your instincts." Moans Charlie.

"I'm still Human beneath this, therefore I still have morals!"

"Oh Roberto, Roberto, Roberto. I'm a primitive, savage Dinosaur and your the more advanced, civilised Human; maybe I should serve my better?"

With enticing body language Charlie lowers her crouch onto Roberto's in a display of unstoppable lust, the impact of her open cloaca pressing upon his skin causing a splash of vagina juice to stain the male's body. Not giving her companion a chance to retaliate, Charlie proceeds to slowly grind her vagina on him, riding him back and fourth in hopes of getting his cock hard, "Maybe I should satisfy the _desires_ of my racial superior...you. All my superior must do is command it."

"I command you to stop this!" Demands Roberto, cringing in disgust while resisting the urge (as best he could) to become turned on - a battle he was woefully losing; after several moments and with tinkling flexing, Roberto's hemipenis from its earlier arousal once more begins to extend out from his scales and become firm. Feeling the growing erection beneath her begin to grow in size, Charlie's moaning intensifies as she humorously states, "I knew you couldn't resist, Roberto."

"No I don't want any part in this!" _I have to stop this!_

In a final last resort to prevent himself from falling so low, Roberto's mind initiates a systematic purge of any and all infidelity thoughts. In an act of defiance he shoots his arms forwards and grabs Charlie around the waist in an iron grip, pinning her in place so as to stop her humping, "Stop. Charlie stop please."

Attempting to fight his resistance Charlie shifts her waist back and fourth to no avail, the solid enticement of the hybrid's arms holding her still like a snake's constriction. Looking down at her companion Charlie is met face-to-face with a gaze longing for mercy, Roberto's crimson eyes beaming with the need to save dignity, "Charlie, I can't do this. I just can't." ... _You're not Delta._

Turning away from him to stare at the ground, Charlie' _s_ racing thoughts begin to return to normal rhythm, her hormone induced mind clearing the impulsivity away to return to a state of clarity. For a prolonged moment of silence Charlie breaths a steady pattern of breathing, her arousal slowly subsiding, her cloaca closing.

"Roberto?! Roberto?!"

A distant voice catches the two Raptors' attention, Roberto and Charlie turning towards the direction of the jungle to which it originated from, "That's Owen's voice. He's calling you." Explains Charlie before switching back to Roberto, "We should go see what he wants."

Nodding in agreement Roberto hesitantly releases Charlie, allowing the female to get off of him. Arising to her feet, Charlie offers a clawed hand to Roberto of which he took, the female pulling him up. With the same clawed hand, Charlie runs the tip of her talons under his muzzle in a suggestive manner, her bedroom eyes showing again as she walks away towards Owen's voice, "Just think about it..."

Watching Charlie leave with mixed relief, Roberto tries to avert his eyes from her swaying hips and appealing rear before she disappears into the jungle undergrowth and vanishes from sight. Looking down at the sight her sex juice was spilling down his crouch and legs, Roberto wipes the liquid off of him and takes a handful of dirt from the ground before smothering the stained sights and wiping his clawed hands with it, masking Charlie's scent in hopes that Delta wouldn't pick it up. Once finished he began to walk in the same direction Charlie had traveled, moving to see what it was Owen wanted.

* * *

Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie gather at attention within the paddock's main clearing, watching with intrigued gazes their Alpha who accompanied by Barry (and another Human female with orange hair that they didn't recognise), stood on the other side of the enclosure's perimeter, behind the main gate that separated Human from Dinosaur by a series of metallic bars. Seeing the presence of his girls but the absence of the one Raptor he was looking for, Owen grabs hold of the bars, leans in close and yells once more, "Roberto?!"

"He should be here soon." Reassures Barry, watching the distant jungle tree line for signs of activity that hopefully heralded the hybrid's arrival.

"And what if he doesn't show?" Demands Claire in a pessimistic tone as she crosses her arms in dismission.

"Trust me, he will." Responds Owen, clenching his fists in determination _, I hope._

With rolling eyes and a huff, Claire turns her attention away from Owen and refocuses it at the four Velociraptors present on the other side of the paddock barricade; the sight of their physiques of muscular legs and tails, razor sharp claws and teeth, hardened scale hide and piercings orange eyes that glowed with..bloodlust(?) - a chill runs down Claire's spine at the sight of their predatory features and her reasoning for not wanting to be here intensifies _;_ the observing of InGen's assets being beneath her _, This is so stupid. Why am I here again? I could be doing more productive work right now, but instead I'm here watching savage animals._

At the thought of 'savage animals', Claire turns her sight back towards Owen then to the Raptors again, before looking at Owen once more and finally the Raptors, _A hybrid of a Raptor and a Human? Ridiculous. What a pathetic excuse of a joke to say that Roberto, the scientist I employed, was turned into one of these...things. Stupidity at its finest._

"So which one is him?" Asks Claire with a sarcastic voice while taking a step forwards to stand next to Owen.

"That one." Answers Barry pointing towards the tree line at the emergence of a green-scaled Raptor with crimson eyes and a red streak running down its sides similar to Owen's Beta.

Stepping out into the clearing, Roberto's approach is met with fixed gazes from those present, Human and Raptor alike. All eyes were on him in a manner that creates a sensation akin to butterflies in his stomach, a nervous sensation building inside Roberto because the centre of attention was an environment he wasn't used to. As he approaches the others, Blue meets him halfway towards the paddock gate, "What's going on here, Blue?"

"I think Owen and Barry want to communicate with you." Pausing to snare her teeth and growl Blue conveys a mistrusting expression in reaction to what she was about to bring up, "They've also brought another Human with them, a female. And for some reason I have a bad feeling about her."

Looking over the Beta's shoulder and viewing the subject matter she was referring to, Roberto notes Owen and Barry before his eyes come to rest on the third individual Blue was referencing, a person he immediately recognised, _Claire?!_

Noticing the look of surprise on her fellow Raptor's face, Blue follows his line of sight to see the Human female of which she snares, "You know her?"

"Yes. Her name is Claire, she is a friend of your Alpha."

Tilting her head, Blue's once defensive look towards Claire shifts to one of neutral acceptance in response to the thought _, Alpha's friend? Well I suppose in that case I can trust you...For now._

Before either Roberto or Blue could utter another word, Echo bursts in-between the two of them in an act of initiative, the scarred Raptor's patience running out as she aggressively nudges Roberto towards the Humans, "What are you waiting for? Go see what they want."

Taking heed of Echo's "encouragement", Roberto moves towards the gate and stops several feet from Owen, Barry and Claire before waiting in silence; unsure of how to proceed. Eventually Owen was the first to speak up, relived at last to see Roberto, "Hello, new blood. How are you feeling?"

Leaning down to the ground, Roberto proceeds to carve with a clawed digit through the ground a response by drawing the letters:

 **F-I-N-E**

 **FINE**

 _What the hell?!_ Claire's thoughts demand as her eyes go wide in disbelief. With a hanging mouth she feels baffled at the scene before her, "Wait did it just write?!"

 **Y-E-S**

 **YES**

Taking a step back both physically and mentally, Claire turns to Owen and Barry for a sign of clarity only to be met by a look of amusement from each. How could this be? The Velociraptor just _wrote_ to her. Surly this was a trick, some kind of sick illusion her mind was conjuring? There's no way the animal could have just created words, fluent words that she could read and understand, "That's impossible!"

 **N-O I-T I-S N-O-T**

 **NO IT IS NOT**

 _My god!_

Claire turns once more to Owen who offers her a smirk of satisfaction, a look she knew all to well as 'I told you so' of which was only reinforced by his words, "See I told you he can write." Meanwhile Barry positions himself next to Claire and Owen as he makes eye contact with Roberto and says, "Tell her who you are."

 **M-Y N-A-M-E I-S R-O-B-E-R-T-O**

 **MY NAME IS ROBERTO**

"It can't be..." Gasps Claire, clenching the bars with tense hands as she leans in closer to the Raptor, "Is it really you, Roberto?"

Standing up and looking Claire face-to-face, Roberto breaths a heartfelt sigh plagued with regret as he slowly nods, answering her question with as much courage as he could muster.

"...What happened to you?"

 **A-N A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T. I W-A-S M-U-T-A-T-E-D I-N-T-O T-H-I-S.**

 **AN ACCIDENT. I WAS MUTATED INTO THIS.**

Upon reading the word 'accident' a flare of cognition swells within Claire's mind, her thinking connecting the dots of the past with what she saw at the present,

"An accident? Wait, you mean 'thee' accident!" Placing a hand on her shoulder, Owen pulls Claire slightly away from the bars so as to ask, "What do you mean an 'accident'? Did something happen?"

Owen, Barry and Roberto gather closer to Claire in hopes of hearing her out. Noting the attentive looks on each of their faces in synch with their confusion, Claire hears footsteps approach before turning to see on the other side of the bars Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie standing next to Roberto as they too took in interest in the matter, hoping for an explanation to what she was saying - their state of uncertainty only reinforced by Roberto who drew:

 **?**

Collecting her composure and stepping away, Claire walks several feet before turning around to face all those present, addressing her audience with the explanation they required, "...There was an incident two nights ago in Jurassic World's laboratory; a certain scientist was tasked with the creation of a new Velociraptor for the IBRIS project by Dr Wu and I."

 **I W-A-S T-H-E S-C-I-E-N-T-I-S-T**

 **I WAS THAT SCIENTIST**

"The next morning, several staff members found what appeared to be an unconscious Velociraptor within the laboratory..-" She pauses to glance at Roberto before continuing, "With no signs of the scientist who created it."

 _Because the Raptor WAS the scientist._ Thought Owen as he follows along with the story, eyeing Roberto and emphasising the point. Even his girls begin to quietly chirp amongst themselves as they heard what was being said, no doubt they too were keeping up.

"A.C.U was brought in to retrieve the Raptor and bring _it_ -" With snaring teeth and angered growling at Claire's choice of words, Roberto displays his aggression towards the Human female for insulting him, forcing Claire to correct herself, "sorry, _him_ , to this paddock. Since then Management has launched a search for the supposed missing Scientist who created the dinosaur...I guess now we've found you."

"Before now what was the theory surrounding Roberto's whereabouts?"

"We believed he was either still on Isla Nublar albeit preparing to leave or he already had left in a hurry, the reason being due to his poor...employment record."

 **W-H-A-T D-O Y-O-U M-E-A-N-?-!**

 **WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!**

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Claire raises an eyebrow at Roberto with a smirk, "Even now in this state you still deny it? It was pretty common knowledge that the scientist Roberto held a questionable work ethic; constantly late for meetings, late for filing your reports and that one time you plagiarised another scientists' work."

"So what does that have to do with him wanting to leave?" Asks Barry, stopping Claire from getting off topic.

"Creating the new Raptor was the hardest task Jurassic World had given him; due to his poor work ethic we thought Roberto had left after finishing it because he didn't want to work for InGen anymore - the workload and responsibility being too great. But because he didn't follow the company procedure we thought Roberto was missing, and the last thing Jurassic World needed was a missing employer; if word got out it could have damaged the company's reputation, hence why we were trying to find him."

 _Not like InGen's reputation has been damaged in the past._ Thought Owen sarcastically before it dawned on him, "Who created that theory?"

"Dr Wu and Vic Hoskins, they were pretty insistent that Roberto had left Isla Nublar and believed there was no reason to look for him. They felt almost certain about it."

"Well it looks like they were wrong; Roberto is clearly still here." Responds Owen while pointing at the Raptor in question before continuing further, "Where does this leave us Claire?"

Sighing and wiping strands of hair away from her face, Claire braces herself for the sarcasm to come as she admits her shortcoming to Owen, "...Well first I should apologise for believing this was all a joke, I thought you were trying to trick me."

"What's that?" Muses Owen turning his head and holding up and cusp hand towards his ear in a manner you might do when trying to listen carefully, "You were wrong for once Claire?"

Gritting her teeth in an unamused display of lost pride Claire responds, "Yes I was, there I said it. Happy?"

"Very."

 **S-T-O-P M-E-S-S-I-N-G A-R-O-U-N-D. H-O-W A-R-E Y-O-U G-O-I-N-G T-O G-E-T M-E O-U-T O-F H-E-R-E?**

 **STOP MESSING AROUND. HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET ME OUT OF HERE?**

"Roberto's right. This is serious and we should treat it as such." Observes Barry, bringing the two's focus back to the current situation.

 **W-H-A-T A-R-E Y-O-U G-O-I-N-G T-O D-O-?**

 **WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?**

"I'm going to organise a meeting with Dr Wu; I should inform him that his missing scientist has been found and that his theory was wrong." Answers Claire with determination.

"Why do we need Wu, can't we just let Roberto out now?"

"We can't do that. Jurassic World's policy states that we need a majority's consent from Management in order to free a Dinosaur from its enclosure _,_ that being at least two out of Wu, Masrani, Hoskins and myself's consent. There will be serious legal consequences if we do let a Dinosaur out without a majority, but the good news is that you already have my permission, all we need is one more."

"..But why Wu specifically?"

"It was me and Wu who assigned Roberto into creating the new Raptor, so in some _small way_ it was our fault for leading to Roberto's accident. I think it is only right Wu and I try to fix the mistake we contributed to."

Claire ceases speaking as she turns her sight onto the green coloured Raptor with the red stripe; pity gnaws at her being as she sees the state her associate has become - a trapped animal and property of Jurassic World. Walking back towards the bars, she swallows a firm lump in her throat as she moves her arm between the metal barriers and holds out a hand towards Roberto, who the later slowly grabs hold of with his claw; Human and Dinosaur reaching out to one another. With a heavy heart Claire devotes herself to the words she speaks, "...We will fix this, Roberto...Just hold on a little longer, everything will be alright. I promise."

 **T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U C-L-A-I-R-E.**

 **THANK YOU CLAIRE.** Writes Roberto, feeling his heart swell at the show of kindness.

Letting go of Roberto's claw and turning around Claire walks away with purpose, her goal redefined and set on meeting the leading Jurassic World scientist as she turns her head and speaks over her shoulder with encouragement, "I'll go see Wu now. In the meantime I recommend you all try and keep your spirits high, this will turn fine I'm sure of it..."

Watching Claire's departure and hearing her morale boosting statement, Owen and Roberto exchange a look of mutual understanding with both sharing an affirmative nod at one another; a show of acknowledging Claire's words and an agreement to keep their meaning alive, that everything "will turn out fine"...(?)

* * *

 _ **Flashback to Chapter 8:**_

 _"Rumours are already spreading within Jurassic World that this (new) Raptor is the missing scientist (Roberto)." Explains Hoskins._

" _You said you would safe guard this experiment of mine. You said that there would be no connections drawn between the "accident" in the lab, and the creation of the new Raptor." Wu's voice becomes full of fear, as small beads of sweat drip down his forehead._

 _"Rest assured doc, that I intend to keep my word."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Move out everyone!" Commands Hoskins waving his hand in a 'Go!' manner and pointing in the direction of where the men must travel in, the roaring of engines filling the surrounding environment as armoured jeeps full of soldiers start to mobilise.

Jumping aboard one of the jeeps, the commander watchers with strategic awareness the convoy of vehicles advance down the jungle road under a twilight sky that would soon herald the night.

"What's our objective, Sir?" Asks one of the troopers to which Hoskins holds up, towards the solider, an IPad with a digital G.P.S image of the Velociraptor paddock. In the centre of the screen was four pulsing blue coloured dots that read, **BLUE** , **DELTA** , **ECHO** and **CHARLIE** respectively. However the main focus was a pulsing red dot that said: **ROBERTO**. Hoskins grits his teeth and repeatedly taps the red dot with his index finger before saying, "This is our objective; seek and destroy."


	12. (Story on hiatus)

**STORY ON HIATUS**

 **A/N: I'm sorry to say but as the title implies, from this point onwards this fanfic will be on hold. I DEEPLY apologise to all my readers, but because of RL circumstances I must reprioritise things. There's also the feeling that I wish to brainstorm other fanfic ideas and write stories about them instead at the moment, though I may be inclined to update past chapters of this story (nothing major, just fixing grammar and word flow). I can't exactly say** _ **when**_ **(or even** _ **if**_ **) but hopefully I will continue this story to its conclusion...only time will tell. Time and my motivation.**

 **But regarding my readers who have been following this story as far as now, THANK YOU! Every Follow, Favourite or Review was an extra dose of encouragement for me that I hope you understand was something I have and will continue to treasure. You made the writing process even more worthwhile and for that I'm VERY grateful for :)**

 **But I suppose everything good must come to an end, so as final A/N for an indecisive amount of time let me just say:**

 **Goodbye, thanks for everything! And good luck with your own fanfics! :)**


End file.
